The Light in the Dark
by Gemmi92
Summary: 1860. Before everything there was just Damon and Charlotte. But as time goes on and the pair grow up, they find themselves slowly drifting apart. But Katherine knows better when she arrives in Mystic Falls. She knows that, deep down, Damon will never let go of his first love. She just has to find a way to make him. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Mystic Falls, 1859_

She wondered if she had ever felt contentment like she did at that moment in time. Sitting on the blanket on the grass, she let herself recline to rest on her back, peering up as the sun shone above her. She narrowed her eyes before letting her hand cover her forehead as she avoided looking directly into the sun. It took another moment before she felt the body rest next to hers and she rolled her head to the side, her eyes opening wide as she looked onto him and he took his turn to look to the sky.

"I don't think that Stefan has forgiven me."

Sighing, she took to closing her eyes again and moving to rest on her side, her hand tangling into her curly red hair as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"He will do," she responded in a small voice. "He is still a child, Damon. His mother died last year."

"And I should have gone," Damon responded in a low voice. "Charlotte, you know that I should have gone. The whole town went to honour my mother and I went and drank. I got drunk-"

"-And I know why," Charlotte spoke with haste to him, moving to let her hand dangle on top of his arm that was covered in a light white shirt tucked into grey trousers. "Damon, you don't need to explain yourself to me."

He sighed and moved to press his other hand on top of hers, patting her hand awkwardly before she dropped it from his arm and moved it to rest on top of her stomach where her corset dug into as she went to rest on her back once more.

"I want it to be how it was," he admitted to her, his brows arching on his forehead as he spoke in a slow voice, weighing up each word with intrigue. "I want to be there to protect him and I let him down. I let him down and I should have gone to the funeral."

Charlotte nodded her head slowly before sitting up, the wind slowly whipping her hair as she made the motion. Saying nothing, she merely looked down onto Damon, knowing that the guilt was slowly eating him up. There wasn't a day that went by recently when he didn't think of his mother. He didn't quite understand how he couldn't move on from his mother's death. He suspected he just needed time. But it had been almost seven months and he was still struggling.

"I understand why you did not go," Charlotte promised him. "But, at the same time, Stefan does look up to you. You set an example for him and he just feels let down. In time he will know why and he will understand like I do."

Damon chuckled then, propping himself on his elbows as he let the wind blow his hair into his face. He eyed Charlotte with intrigue, looking at her face as she peered up to the sun, letting it wash over her skin. There was no denying that what he felt for Charlotte was confusing to him. She had been his best friend for years; since they were six. He had grown up with her, being only four months older. She was often a rowdy child, running through the town and causing havoc. But as the years went on she had been forced to grow up. She had been made to act as a proper lady does; show some etiquette and decorum. She had quietened down in public, but there were still times when she wasn't afraid to show who she really was.

It was usually when they were alone, like today. There would be times when they would sneak off into the fields on the outskirts of town where the grass grew up to six inches tall and no one could find them. Damon would sometimes grab hold of Charlotte by the arm if he saw her wandering through town and drag her to the spot. She would look around, knowing full well that people were watching and would report back to her parents.

The idea of her running off into the fields with a young man was particularly scandalous. Yet everything they did was innocent. There was no other intent behind their actions. They simply liked to run away and talk. They enjoyed it.

"I think you are the only one who does understand me," he informed her and she snorted at that and Damon gave her a wry grin as she made the noise. "Very ladylike."

She moved to hit him gently on the chest. "And it is not very gentlemanly to tease a lady. Anyway, there is a reason why no one understands you, Damon. You act differently in front of other people."

"It is easier," Damon said. "I know what people in this town say about me, Charlotte. They think I am reckless."

She arched her brow and held her hand up slowly. "Do you think that is all they say?" she teased him. "They also say you are naïve," she moved her hand along her fingers as she reeled off the list. "Impulsive, foolish, have no clear future…"

"I understand," Damon said, moving to take hold of her hand and push all of her fingers down into a fist, as she laughed lowly and Damon shook his head. "But thank you for reassuring me."

"You are more than welcome," Charlotte promised him and went back to resting on the ground, her back flopping down as she moved her hand down her stomach, trying to shift the tight corset she wore underneath her gown.

"Besides, do you know what they say about you?" Damon asked from her.

"I can guess," she said, a smile on her lips as she closed her eyes. "They say I am charming…intelligent…polite-"

"-Reckless," Damon interrupted and also went to rest on his back again. "They say you are just as reckless as I am. Mind you, they do see you running off with me into the fields. No doubt they think that you cannot resist my charming-"

"-Charming?" she interrupted, unable to stop herself from scoffing at hearing that as she shook her head slowly. "You are right, people really do not know the people in this town."

Damon chuckled but nodded his head in agreement with her. "You know I rarely agree with you, but you are correct on that matter. However, the people of the town are very good at gossiping."

"I know that too," Charlotte agreed, sighing softly as her hands rested on her stomach and a cloud covered the sun, causing a slight chill in the air. "What have they been saying recently?"

"About a certain young bachelor and the only daughter of Boris and Marianna Wallis."

Charlotte did take an interest then as she heard him mention her parents.

"What did you hear?" she asked of him. "Because my parents have said nothing since I told them I did not care for Charles Fell. I know that I am supposed to be married soon, but I…I don't want to be married."

"You know that is not how things work, Charlotte," Damon reminded her. "When you come of age then you are supposed to marry-"

"-But I am fortunate that my parents are not like everyone else in this town…trying to create a good match and marry into money," she rolled her eyes. "Besides, I doubt they have a dowry to offer for me. You know that father barely makes enough money tutoring as it is and mother is helping in the apothecary. I find it fascinating."

"Apothecary?" he asked of her. "As in medicine?"

"Yes," Charlotte said. "I did not realise that were so many herbs and medicines that could be used for numerous illnesses. It is fascinating."

Damon did laugh then as Charlotte looked solemnly to him, seeing his face scrunched up in laughter as she took a moment to wonder what was so funny. After a moment the noise quietened down and Damon turned to look at her, a smirk still on his face.

"I am sure all the eligible bachelors would love that, Charlotte," Damon told her. "A woman interested in medicine. Next you will be telling me that you want to become a doctor."

She frowned then, pursuing her lips as she heard him speak. "And would that be so bad?"

"It would not be appropriate," Damon informed her. "Besides, if the rumours are true and Michael Swift does intend to pursue a courtship with you then I doubt he would want his wife to be cleverer than he is. However, that would not be difficult. You know how he is hardly the wisest of men."

Charlotte did agree with that, nodding her head slowly. "But why would he want to court me? There are far too many others from older names like yours."

"Yes," Damon agreed, "but most of those are already engaged, Charlotte. Men are expected to find a wife and settle down. Unfortunately there are too many men and not enough women."

Charlotte complained then, moving to sit up fully as she peered into the distance, the sight of Mystic Falls in her gaze as she looked to the town. All she could think about when she looked at the town was how she wanted to leave it sometimes. She could leave the gossip and the false courtships. She could forget it ever existed.

She startled when she felt Damon's hand on her back, turning to see him sit up and next to her, his hand remaining on her dress as she dared to move and rest her head on his shoulder, nothing uncomfortable about the motion as he angled his neck slightly to give her more room.

"Your parents would never force you to do something you do not want to do," Damon assured her, seeing how the worry had crossed over her face earlier. "Contrary to many parents, Charlotte, they actually do love you."

"And I love them," Charlotte said. "But I know what is expected of me and I know that I cannot be a burden forever."

"But that does not mean that you have to make a hasty decision," Damon urged her. "Your parents would not like that, Charlotte."

"No," she admitted to him and slowly adjusted her head on his shoulder at a better angle before he moved to rest his cheek on top of her head. "I doubt they will care about the news that I have ran off again when it gets to them."

"Do they ever berate you?" Damon asked.

"No," Charlotte said with a roll of her eyes. "They just tell me to be careful. They know that we are friends. They understand that."

"Perhaps they could give some of that knowledge to my father," Damon complained and Charlotte looked up to him, softly urging his head away from resting on hers as she peered up to him and he shook his head slowly. "Forget I said anything."

"No," Charlotte responded. "What is it?"

"Nothing worse than usual," Damon told her. "I just…you know what he is like, Charlotte. He is a fraud and a liar. He goes around the town and people think he is charming, but they do not know him. They know nothing about him."

Charlotte did grind her teeth together. Every time Damon mentioned his father she remembered what happened when he was just a young child. She remembered him crying when he ran away from home and she had found him in the square. She had been wandering to the apothecary with her father to walk her mother home when they saw Damon.

He had shown them the burn mark from his father's cigarette and told them it happened on Thanksgiving but it was still aching. Her mother had made him a salve and applied it to the area, bandaging it slowly and turning to look at him. She had promised him it would heal and that he could come and see her for help. She had even given him a sweet cake she had baked.

Damon could remember her kindness. He could still remember how his own mother had ignored what had happened; no doubt scared to coddle Damon and assure him everything would be fine.

"He does not want me seeing you," Damon admitted to Charlotte and she rolled her eyes, bringing her knees up to her chin and hooking her arms around them, her cheek resting on her kneecaps.

"Because of my status?" Charlotte guessed and Damon shrugged.

"You know I don't think like he does," Damon assured her. "And I don't intend to listen to him. He can call me what he wants and do what he pleases, but I don't care."

"You shouldn't get in trouble for me," Charlotte urged him.

"I do it for me too," Damon reminded her. "I have been your friend for years, Charlotte. I have no intention of giving that up."

She smiled then and moved quickly to squeeze the arm he had draped behind her back. She went back to resting her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes slowly, squeezing them together and imagining living in this town without Damon. She suspected she might have gone mad if that were the case.

"We should go back," Charlotte said and Damon almost sighed at hearing her say that. This was the part he hated. "I promised my mother I would help her this afternoon."

"I will walk you back," Damon told her, standing up and offering his hand to her, hauling her to her feet as she kept both of her hands inside of his as he smirked and looked to her. "Besides, I would hate for you to bump into any young bachelor who is seeking to ruin your virtue."

Charlotte laughed then, shaking his hands from hers as she reached for her hat and he folded the blanket up, tucking it under his arm as he offered Charlotte his other arm and she took it loosely, walking by his side into the town. They ignored the looks people shot them as Damon led Charlotte towards the apothecary shop that was completely empty.

He held the door open, the bell dinging above the door as Marianna Wallis peered up from the mortar and pestle and the crushing of herbs. She smiled at the sight that came into her eyes as Charlotte entered the shop, her feet clicking against the wooden floorboards as she inhaled the scent of the shop. It was almost overwhelming as she inhaled and Damon wrinkled his nose. He never got used to the extensive scents.

The shop was small, lined with medicines on one wall and a small counter in front of it that Marianna stood behind and did her work.

"I had heard that you two had snuck off again," Marianna declared. "Mrs Fell could not resist coming in here and informing me. No doubt she thinks I ought to keep my daughter locked away at a piano."

"You tried that," Charlotte reminded her mother, pecking her on the cheek as Damon kept his hands behind his back. "It worked, but not entirely."

"Oh well," Marianna laughed, looking over to Damon. "So long as you kept my daughter safe and her virtue intact, Damon?"

Damon laughed, not flustered as Marianna wiped her hands on the apron around her waist. Marianna was a charming woman. She was young looking, with bright green eyes and red hair like her daughter. She was small and slender, but her face was nothing but kind.

"As always, Mrs Wallis," Damon promised her. "As always."

"You will have to come around for dinner one evening, Damon," Marianna said, pulling a vase from the shelf as Charlotte rolled her eyes to Damon, silently apologising for her mother's behaviour. "We have not seen you in a while."

"I would love to," Damon said, bowing his head out of politeness. "I must go, however. It was a pleasure, as always, Mrs Wallis."

Marianna turned her head over her shoulder to beam to Damon. "Don't be a stranger, Damon."

"I will walk you out," Charlotte said and Damon arched a brow as she moved towards the door.

"I thought that I had just chaperoned you here?" Damon asked from her as he held the door open again and stepped onto the street, looking to Charlotte and the door swung shut and she folded her arms over her stomach loosely.

"You had," Charlotte informed him. "But I need to…I just…if coming to my house for dinner would get you in trouble with your father then-"

"-Have we not just discussed this?" Damon asked from her as she smoothed out the simple blue dress she wore on her body. "I do not care, Charlotte."

"Well you should," Charlotte said, peering over his shoulder, "because your father is approaching."

Damon groaned loudly then, turning around to see the man walking down the street towards him. The look on his father's face was enough to tell Damon that he was not happy. The forced smile on his face as two women passed him by and nodded at him was enough to tell him that. He tipped his head forwards, tilting his hat as he finally came to stand before Damon and Charlotte.

"I had heard that you two were together," Giuseppe Salvatore declared.

Charlotte could not deny the fact that she felt a chill go through her as she heard him speak. She had never been comfortable around Giuseppe. She suspected it was to do with the fact that he had never liked her. He had tolerated her as a child, but now that her and Damon were adults, he had less toleration. He saw her as someone beneath him; someone who should not be near his son.

Damon frowned, his glare increasing on his father. "I take it you had your spies keeping an eye on me?"

Giuseppe laughed, the sound cold and calculating. "Come now, Damon. It is a small town. People talk."

"And don't I know it," Damon complained. "Anyway, I was just saying goodnight to Charlotte."

"Yes, well," Giuseppe spoke and looked over to Charlotte as the red head looked away slightly and towards Damon who was also looking to her. "Good evening, Miss Wallis."

"Yes…good evening…" Charlotte nodded with haste before looking to Damon as he saw her cheeks tinge red slightly and she moved into the shop.

"You don't have to be so rude to her," Damon complained when Charlotte had fully disappeared and the door shut behind her. Damon began to move down the road with his father next to him, avoiding a horse and cart as it moved by them.

"She is a pain, Damon," Giuseppe declared. "She is not worthy of holding your interest."

"She is my friend," Damon declared. "She is the only friend I have in this town."

"And whose fault is that?" Giuseppe demanded from him. "Now, I do not know how many times I need to keep telling you this, Damon, but it is in your best interests that you stay away from Charlotte and find a proper lady to court."

"I do not court Charlotte," Damon said in a snarl.

"No," Giuseppe said, "but I am no fool, Damon. You are not just her friend. I see the way you look at her. If I find out that you have ever placed a bastard in her belly-"

"-Stop," Damon demanded from his father, also coming to a stand still as his father looked to him with narrowed eyes. "That is not how our relationship is. Charlotte is my friend and I care for her, but I would never ruin her or hurt her."

Giuseppe didn't seem to believe his son. All he could do was look the boy up and down, clear annoyance on his face. "See to it that you don't."

Giuseppe continued to walk away while Damon remained stood where he was, struggling to follow his father. He detested the man. Everything he did was done to hurt Damon. He detested him for that, but he would never obey him. Staying away from Charlotte was not possible.

Damon turned to look back to the store over his shoulder, watching as Charlotte set about working on some form of medicine, a determined stare on her face as she tucked her hair behind her ear. No, staying away from Charlotte was not an option.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Mystic Falls, 1859_

Charlotte looked into the square as Damon and Stefan passed by. She was working in the store with her mother that day, choosing to do that rather than sit at home and do nothing. The owner of the store was barely ever there, only coming in once every few months to make sure that everything was in order. Marianna Wallis mainly ran the store and Charlotte helped out when possible.

It was that morning when Charlotte was cleaning the wooden floor, sweeping it slowly whilst her mother created some more salves for burns. Charlotte said nothing as she peered out the front window onto the square as the Salvatore brothers passed by, seemingly involved in conversation as they kept themselves to themselves. Charlotte watched as Damon moved and pushed a hand through his hair, ruffling it and making it look even more unkempt.

Pursuing her lips, Charlotte looked away and peered around the store, catching the gaze of her mother who was stood there, looking at her with a bright smile on her face. Charlotte arched a brow, standing tall and resting both of her hands on the top of the handle of the broom.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, nothing," Marianna laughed lightly, rubbing some herbs into the bowl. "I just keep noticing how you cannot take your eyes off of Damon Salvatore."

"Nonsense," Charlotte declared, shaking her head with haste.

She lowered her gaze back to the ground, looking at where she was sweeping as Marianna laughed loudly this time, shaking her head back and forth before focusing on her work again.

"I am not blind," Marianna declared. "I see how you both look at each other, Charlotte. Damon is a charming young man. Yes, he is rather reckless and often overconfident, but he is pleasant towards you and seems to adore the ground you walk on."

"He is my friend," Charlotte responded. "There is nothing else to it, mother. Besides, his father detests me. He detests the fact that I am not from a Founding Family. Damon…when he does marry…he will marry someone who is better for him than I ever could be."

Marianna did stop smiling then, instead her lips dropped and a sigh came from them. She moved out from behind the counter towards her daughter, taking hold of her by the arms and making her look at her, the broom in between them. Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, trying to act nonchalant but failing miserably. She let her mother move her hand to her cheek, stroking it softly.

"You are too good for someone like Damon Salvatore," her mother informed her. "You are too good for anyone. Do not let his father speak to you in such a manner and affect you so. Do you love Damon, Charlotte?"

Charlotte shrugged away from her mother then and went to put the broom against the wall. She said nothing for a few moments before letting her eyes move back to the square where Damon and Stefan still were. This time they were sat on a bench, talking to each other in hushed tones as Damon draped his arm over the back of the bench. Stefan was still young, his hands in his lap as he looked down to the floor, doing his best to try and stop himself from seemingly crying.

"I don't know," Charlotte admitted to her mother. "I don't want to talk about it. Damon is my friend and that is all. Can we not mention this again?"

"I am just trying to help, Charlotte," Marianna said, sounding slightly defensive. "I know what it feels like to be in love, darling."

"But I cannot be," Charlotte spoke quickly. "I cannot love him because nothing would ever happen. Besides, I have no idea how he feels."

"Trust me, darling," Marianna said. "I am certain he feels the same as you do."

Charlotte shrugged and went silent refusing to speak of Damon again as she went about her work. She finished off sweeping the floors and then went about cleaning the jars that the herbs and lotions were kept in, emptying them and then cleaning them. It was a thankless job, but it was one that Charlotte enjoyed. It was meticulous and Charlotte enjoyed things like that. It was in the afternoon when she went to clean the windows, carrying out a bucket of water to the outside of the shop.

She bent down, dropping the cloth into the bucket before picking it up and washing the glass. She said nothing as people passed her by, no doubt watching her as she worked and whispering. How was it possible that a woman of her age was still cleaning and not married to a husband? Charlotte detested those kinds of thoughts. Her mother worked and she knew that people did not understand that.

Some of them laughed about how her father could not provide for his family. They said how he could not be a true man. They mocked him and it did nothing but infuriate Charlotte. Her mother enjoyed working. She liked helping to provide and she liked helping people. However, in a town full of rich Founding Families, the Wallis family often felt out of place.

"Well, good afternoon, my dear friend."

Charlotte jumped at the sound of his voice before she turned to look at him, holding the damp cloth in her hands. Damon stood there, dressed in an impeccable navy suit, his eyes glimmering with some form of mischief as he looked to Charlotte. He took in the way there were beads of sweat forming on her brow and dropping down her forehead and onto her nose. The sleeves to the white shirt she wore were rolled up to her elbow and her skirt covered in damp patches from where she had been cleaning. She had red cheeks and her red hair fell down in waves around them, sticking slightly to them. She moved to continue washing the window as Damon frowned, wondering what was going on in her mind.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine today," Damon grumbled, his hands behind his back as Charlotte sighed.

She had been thinking about what her mother said all morning and it had caused her to be quiet and contemplative. Plus, she had been in a mood. Now she was taking that out on Damon and it wasn't fair. He never asked for any of this. He never asked for her feelings to be complicated. All he knew was that she was his friend.

"Sorry," Charlotte apologised. "I have just been thinking; that is all."

"How many times must I tell you not to think, Charlotte?" Damon teased her. "Your brain is not meant for such a task."

She defiantly pouted then and hit him around the arm with the wet cloth as he jumped back, specks of water flinging from the material and to his face as Charlotte went back to cleaning the window. Damon wiped the wet patch on his arm, seemingly annoyed, despite the fact that his gaze held an expression of amusement.

"This is a clean suit, I should have you know," Damon declared and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"And I am sure it will dry," she informed him. "Besides, you should not taunt me so, Damon. You know I do not enjoy it."

Damon did chuckle then as Charlotte struggled to reach the top of the pane of glass. Damon watched her stand on her toes, but she was still too small. He let his lips quirk before he shrugged out of his dress coat and unbuttoned the cuffs to his shirt. Charlotte wondered what he was doing before she felt the weight of his dress coat being dropped over her arms and, in exchange, he took the cloth to begin cleaning where she could not reach, his sleeves also falling down to his elbow.

"Now what kind of a friend lets a friend struggle, even though that friend initially attacked them?" Damon asked of her, focusing on a speck of dirt that seemed to be too stubborn to come off.

"I think you will find that friends tend not to insult friends in the first place," Charlotte informed him. "What I did was merely out of retaliation."

"Very mature, in that case," Damon informed her, still scrubbing hard, biting down on his lip as he concentrated for a few brief moments.

"Is it mature to insult a friend in the first place?" Charlotte questioned him, holding tightly onto his jacket as he heard the door open to the store and the bell tinkled above it.

"Damon, do tell me that Charlotte has not roped you into helping?" Marianna asked, her hands on her hips as she kept the door open with the heel of her foot.

"Well, I do have the height advantage, Mrs Wallis," Damon declared, giving her mother a warm smile as he kept the cloth in his hand and bent down to wet the cloth in the bucket again before going back to the window. "And Charlotte was not doing the best job."

"I was doing perfectly fine until you came along," Charlotte informed him.

"Now, now, you two," Marianna said.

"In fact, Mrs Wallis, I was wondering if I could steal your daughter for this afternoon? I have something that I need to discuss with her."

"Are you certain that is a good idea?" Charlotte worried and Marianna shrugged.

"Of course," Marianna said. "So long as you have her back before dusk, Damon."

"Certainly," Damon beamed once more and Charlotte felt herself roll her eyes as her mother went back into the store and Damon went back to cleaning the windows. It took a few moments before Charlotte heard him speak, the words registering in her mind.

"Do you not want to come with me?" Damon wondered from her.

"Of course I do," Charlotte said. "But I know what your father will say to you when he finds out."

Damon scoffed and continued to clean the window, finally finishing off and dropping the cloth in the bucket. He looked to Charlotte and she picked the bucket up from the floor, holding it in both of her hands as she looked to Damon as he took his coat back from her and held it over his arm.

"I will be back in a moment," Charlotte said. "I need to put this back."

Damon said nothing as Charlotte entered the store and he watched her go through the windows that were still covered in some water speckles. Damon watched on as Charlotte kissed her mother briefly on the cheek before coming back to him, tucking her red hair behind her ears.

"Where are we going?" Charlotte wondered from Damon as he offered her his free arm.

"The usual spot?" he asked.

She nodded in agreement, looping her arm inside of his as they began to move towards the edge of town. Charlotte knew she should stop sneaking off with Damon. She knew it was only a matter of time before Giuseppe grew mad with her for not staying away from Damon. But Damon claimed never to care. He claimed that it didn't matter what his father thought. She knew better, but it seemed Damon did not.

As they trudged through the high grass, Charlotte peered up to the sky as the sun slowly became covered in cloud. She said nothing as she felt Damon move a hand to the small of her back, pressing his fingers into the spot as she startled, feeling his warmth through her thin blouse.

"You seem distracted," Damon commented. "I know when something is bothering you, Charlotte."

"Nothing is bothering me," she lied, not wanting to discuss her earlier conversation. "Nothing could bother me out here, anyway."

"You look worried," Damon said and Charlotte forced a smile onto her face. The last thing she needed was Damon trying to prise her thoughts from her.

"I am not," Charlotte lied, moving to sit on the ground, pushing her skirt underneath her as she curled her legs beneath her body, keeping her upper half supported with her arm.

"As you say," Damon said, willing to let the matter lie before he sat beside her.

He moved one leg out in front of him, his other leg arching slightly as he dangled an arm over it. He let his other arm go behind his body, his hand flat on the floor as he held his weight. Saying nothing, Charlotte peered to Damon as he looked to the sun.

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Charlotte enquired from Damon.

"I needed to tell you about something," Damon told her. "Well, I could have kept it quiet, but I wanted to tell you before word spread."

"Oh?" Charlotte spoke.

"My father…last night…I know that he was rude to you," Damon informed her, struggling to meet her gaze and so he chose to watch the clouds float by the sun. "And he said something to me that I did not appreciate about you. He…well…let us just say that he believes you to be nothing more than a common harlot."

Charlotte winced then as Damon moved with haste, taking hold of her arm inside of his fingers.

"I told him that he is wrong," Damon said. "I never would even consider talking about you or thinking about you in such a manner. You know that, Charlotte. You know-"

"-I know," Charlotte promised him. "I know."

Damon let out an awkward cough, covering his mouth with his fist before going back to the story he was telling her. His voice was low and soft, something that not often happened, especially in public. Damon was never one to sound caring or tender.

"And I do not think he appreciates my friendship with you," Damon informed her. "And so, last night, he went behind my back to try and form an alliance with the youngest Forbes daughter. Well, I say alliance, but I mean engagement."

Charlotte let her mouth drop open then as she turned her entire body to the side to look to Damon as he shook his head with haste, his face contorted, halfway between sneering and laughing. He didn't know which one to do as he let his teeth grind together while he remembered the conversation he had with his father that morning before he walked out with Stefan and explained the situation to his younger brother.

"You are engaged?"

"God, no," Damon said with haste, shaking his head. "I told my father that I have no interest in marrying Mary Forbes. I have no interest in marrying any woman in this town."

Charlotte almost winced at that, unsure why while Damon looked to her, trying to gage her reaction as she looked to the sky and he wondered what he was hoping for. Did he want her to be distraught? Did he want her to plead with him to tell her it was a lie? He didn't know. All he knew was that he felt his chest tinge slightly at the lack of emotion on her face.

"I assume he did not take the news very well?" Charlotte asked from him.

"You would assume correctly," Damon declared. "He informed me how I was a disappointment for a son and all of the usual things."

"Damon," Charlotte sighed.

"Why do I get the sense you are disappointed?" Damon asked from her.

"I am not disappointed," Charlotte promised him. "I am worried about what your father will do if you continue to disobey him, Damon. I remember what he did when you were-"

"-I was twelve," Damon interrupted her, looking away as she continued to watch him. He swore that he felt the scar on his body twinge slightly at the thought of it. "I am not twelve now, Charlotte. I am twenty in June. I can handle myself against him if he ever tries to hurt me."

"That is not the point, Damon," Charlotte informed him. "The point is that I worry what he will do…if he will disown you…"

"I would rather be disowned than marry a woman I do not love or go through an action I do not believe in," Damon said.

"That is because you are principled," Charlotte pointed out and Damon shrugged.

"Perhaps," he agreed with her. "But I would rather be principled than live under his thumb. I detest everything about him, Charlotte. I detest the way he thinks he can control me. Simply because I am with you does not mean I intend to steal your virtue or hurt you like he thinks."

Charlotte nodded. "We are friends, that is all."

"Try telling my father that," Damon said. "I had to explain to Stefan what he was going to hear around town. He heard father yelling at me this morning before I stormed out with him."

Charlotte shrugged to Damon. "Stefan is your brother. He will understand," she promised him. "But there are so many more out there who are worse than Mary Forbes. She is charming…intelligent…very dutiful…and a very good dancer. I heard-"

"-Are you trying to sell her dowry?" Damon asked her, frowning as he heard her speak. "I do not want her, Charlotte. You, more than anyone, should know what it feels like to be in my position."

Charlotte nodded her agreement as she contemplated what he was saying to her. It took her a moment before she let her hand rest on his bare forearm from where he hadn't rolled his sleeves down. He said nothing as he allowed her fingers to remain there and she moved with haste towards him, her other hand going to his arm again as she knelt before him.

"I understand," she promised him. "I will support you through anything. I always have done and I always will do…just…I mean…you should not deny yourself a chance at happiness. There might be one girl in this town who can melt Damon Salvatore's ice cold heart."

Damon chuckled then as he felt Charlotte release him from her grip and she moved her hands to her hair, tucking it behind her ears and then running her fingers down to the ends of it, pulling the tresses into one hand to move over one shoulder.

"There might be," Damon informed her in a small voice. "But it is not something I am seeking right now."

"Everyone wants happiness, Damon," Charlotte informed him.

"And I am happy," Damon retorted to her. "I am happy when I am here with you."

"That is different," Charlotte promised him. "I am your friend, Damon. I think I might be your only friend. There is a difference between friendship and love."

"Yes," Damon mused. "I should suspect so."

They lapsed into silence once again and Damon wondered if she was thinking what he was thinking. Yes, he knew that there was a difference between love and friendship. He was sure of that. He only wondered if it was possible for one to lead into another.

As the afternoon went on, the clouds grew thicker and Charlotte began to wish she had brought something warmer with her. She barely expected to feel Damon move to drape his coat over her shoulders. She gave him a soft smile as he made the motion and she dared to think about what it was she wanted to say to him. It was what she truly wanted to say.

"I am glad you are not marrying her," Charlotte informed him, knowing that she should keep quiet. She had spent that morning promising her mother she did not know her feelings for Damon. But now, as she sat there in that field, all she could think of was how it would feel if Damon did marry Mary Forbes. It would ruin her. It would destroy her.

"As am I," Damon agreed. "But less than an hour ago you were telling me how I might like her."

"I lied," Charlotte said in a small voice. "I know you. You would drive her mad with your insistent need for conversation."

"I doubt it."

"I do not," Charlotte informed her.

Damon coughed once they were silent again. "And I am glad that you are not courting Michael Swift or Charles Fell."

"Really?"

"Really," he confirmed. "I doubt any suitable bachelor for you would appreciate you being around me. I mean; I am rather charming and attractive."

"And cocky," Charlotte declared.

"So you do not object to me being attractive?"

"Objectively, you are considered attractive," Charlotte tried to act relaxed as she spoke, but she was struggling miserably.

"And subjectively?"

"I could hardly say," Charlotte said again with a nonchalant shrug.

"Really?" Damon asked from her. "Because, subjectively, I can say that you, Charlotte, are lovely."

She looked to him, fully expecting to see that cocky twist of his upper lip. Instead she saw nothing. She saw him staring at her, looking at her with an intense stare. She couldn't do this. Moving with haste, she hit him on his upper arm and Damon shook his head at her.

"I am being serious, Charlotte," Damon informed her.

"You are mocking me," she responded.

"I would never," Damon said, pretending to be hurt as she gave him a condescending stare and he nodded. "Perhaps I do mock sometimes, but not about this. I am serious, Charlotte. You are charming…pretty…and you wonder why some men are trying to court you. It is obvious."

"No, it is not," Charlotte replied. "My hair is too red and I go a beetroot colour if I stay in the sun for too long. I am too short-"

"-All endearing qualities," Damon promised her.

"Stop it," Charlotte demanded from him in a small voice and Damon shook his head, taking a deep breath as he considered what he was about to do.

"I can't," Damon told her. "I can't stop because I think that I need to get this off my chest. I need to tell you the real reason why I do not want to marry a Forbes…a Fell…a Lockwood…I do not want them because I think I already know the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Charlotte could feel her body heat up slightly as Damon looked at her with an intense stare. She did her best not to seem too concerned over what she was hearing from him. It was only as he moved to take hold of her hands inside of his did she realise that this was truly happening.

"I felt sick," Charlotte admitted to him. "I felt sick when I heard that your father had tried to arrange a marriage for you. I…I felt as though everything was falling apart when you told me."

"And I felt like that when I heard about your failed courtships," Damon responded. "That must tell us something, Charlotte. How long are we going to keep denying this?"

"We can't," Charlotte told him. "We can't do this. No one would approve."

"I don't care," Damon told her. "Charlotte, I don't care anymore."

"It would ruin your family," Charlotte told him. "It would ruin your family name if we were…if anything…"

"It would be worth it," Damon promised her.

"And what if we were wrong?" Charlotte demanded from him in a whisper, fear rising in her voice as Damon moved his hands up her arms to grip her shoulders, his fingers splaying there as she shook her head. "What if we only think we feel this way but we are wrong? What if you hate me in a year's time?"

Damon chuckled then, watching as Charlotte struggled to breath, her breath hitching as she felt his hands move to her neck, cupping it softly as she closed her eyes and moved closer to him, her hands going to his shoulders and holding them gently.

"We don't tell anyone," Damon told her in a low voice. "If you need time…if you want to stay here…with your parents…then we wait. We wait until you are ready. We come here and we sneak away. We leave everybody and everything. We can just be us. We just be us until you are ready."

"What about you?" Charlotte asked, wondering where such selflessness had come from.

"I would go home and tell my father right now," Damon promised her. "But I know that is not what you want, Charlotte, and I want you to be happy."

"I am," Charlotte promised him. "I am always happy when we are here like this."

"Then that is enough for me," he assured her in a soft tone, moving forwards, the motion tentative as he pressed his lips against her forehead and she flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck as she inhaled his scent and wondered how she could be so content.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think. Obviously, this is only the beginning and it won't all be smooth sailing


	3. Chapter 3

_Mystic Falls, 1859_

There were few things that Charlotte was scared of. She hated spiders and often found herself petrified of thunderstorms. Apart from that, Charlotte had prided herself on being able to be independent. She was often brash as a child, rivalling Damon for the crown for loudest child. Of course, she had mellowed slightly as she grew up and her mother told her that she had to act slightly more ladylike. She had complained to begin with, often finding herself bored with having to listen to her father tutor her.

And then her father had been tutor to Damon too. Damon was often interested in studying, but he often challenged views he did not agree with. Charlotte's father pretended not to be amused by the young man, but he had to admit that he did find Damon to be intelligent. He clearly just misplaced that intelligence.

However, he did like the young man, which, he suspected, was just as well considering that his daughter seemed determined to spend every spare moment she had with him. Boris and Marianna pretended not to notice, but once Charlotte was out of earshot they were whispering about her and Damon. Of course they approved of their growing friendship, but what they did know was that Giuseppe Salvatore would not. What worried them both was how influential Giuseppe was. They had no doubt that if wished to ruin their careers then he could do so without a second thought.

Of course, they knew that they had to discuss it with Charlotte. That is why they broached the subject that evening, three weeks after they had noticed a change in their daughter.

Sat around the wooden, scuffed table, Marianna nodded to Boris, urging him to speak as they picked at the potatoes and vegetables in front of them. The candles were lit as the sun slowly descended over Mystic Falls. The house they lived in, on the edge of town, was modest. It consisted of two bedrooms, a kitchen and another room that was predominately used for Boris to keep his paperwork in.

The kitchen was small, with only enough space for a few cabinets and the dining area. It was nothing like the houses that Boris went to; where there were separate dining rooms and vast living areas for entertaining and relaxing. Yet Marianna never complained. She always seemed happy with her lot and Boris loved her for it.

"Charlotte," Boris spoke, his voice low and nervous as his daughter placed her knife and fork down onto her plate and peered down.

Her father was a kindly man with a receding hairline of brown curls and a large hooked nose. His cheeks dimpled when he smiled and his lips were full while his eyes were wide and green. He had a strong jaw and a slender figure dressed in an old, and slightly too large, grey suit.

"I know," Charlotte said, looking back up to her mother and father as her hands remained under the table, her fingers laced together as she felt them sweat in her grip. "I should have told you a few weeks ago, but I did not know how to. I knew you would notice."

Marianna scoffed as she sipped her water. Her smiling face turned to her daughter who was sat in between them. Reaching towards her, she took Charlotte's arm into her grip, holding it softly.

"We have known for a while," Marianna informed her. "In fact, I think we have known longer than you have."

"I would not be shocked," Boris said and Charlotte tried to relax as her father finished chewing on a carrot and then set his cutlery down too, fingers lacing on the table as he peered to his daughter over them. "Charlotte, we like Damon. He is a good young man, but you know how we worry. I assume his father does not know."

"Of course not," Charlotte almost wailed. "And he cannot know. He cannot know until we are certain. I…this is new to both of us. We have no intention of rushing into anything. We are happy just being how we are for the time being."

Boris nodded his head, cheeks tinting red as he contemplated his next question. "And Damon, I trust…well…he is a gentleman…"

"Father," Charlotte did wail this time. "Of course he is. Damon is always courteous. You know that. You know him."

"We do, darling," Marianna told her. "And if you two insist on courting in private then we do not object. We just want you to be careful, Charlotte. You know what people are like in this town. If they catch wind of you two being together more than you are now…or…well…more intimately…then you know that the news will get back to his father."

Charlotte nodded. "We know," she promised. "We are careful and we would never do anything we should not. If anything we just talk."

"You know that your mother and I support you, darling," Boris promised Charlotte. "Our marriage was not exactly formed under conventional terms. We just do not want to see you hurt or gossiped of; that is all. Just promise us that you shall be careful."

"I will," Charlotte nodded.

"And if this courtship develops then we shall discuss what happens then," Marianna confirmed.

Charlotte simply smiled then and turned back to eat the rest of her dinner as her parents did the same. Once they had finished they continued to clean up, tidying and washing dishing until they were finished. Boris informed them that he had to go out that evening, saying that he had to discuss extra tutoring hours. Marianna also found herself going out to a town meeting: something that Charlotte found incredibly tedious, but her parents enjoyed being part of the community and socialising. She could not blame them, knowing that it could become boring with no friends.

"I knew that I would find you here."

Charlotte placed down the book she had been reading. She was on the back porch, perched on the swinging seat that her father had built her when she was only seven. It had been far too big for her, but now she was old enough to grow into it. She often sat on it to read, one leg hooked up to her chin and the other pushing her gently so she swayed.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte appeared scandalised as Damon climbed the steps up to the decked area and moved down to the bench.

"Calm down," he urged her in a nonchalant voice with a shrug. "Everyone is at that dull town meeting. Apparently we are having problems with mice near the butchers."

"Luckily I have not had meat for dinner tonight," Charlotte informed him. "But if anyone finds out you are here-"

"-Calm down," Damon interrupted her once more, sitting next to her on the seat, his arm draping over the back of it as he looked around. "No one overlooks your back yard, Charlotte. We are private here."

"You are far too risky," Charlotte complained and Damon shocked her then as he moved with haste, his other arm wrapping around her waist as he dragged her across his lap, her legs outstretched on the seat and no longer on the floor. She almost dropped the book from her hands as she looked up to him, finding his face far too close to hers.

"This is risky," Damon informed her. "Luckily for you, my dear, I enjoy being risky."

"Hmmm," she merely said, admitting silently that she quite enjoyed the feeling of Damon's body pressed against hers, his front pressing into her side as his arm remained around her waist.

His other hand that had been on the back of the chair moved to drape over her lap as he used his feet to push the bench, swinging them slowly.

"I had to talk to Stefan earlier today," Damon declared. "I swear that boy is older than twelve. He speaks so eloquently already and he knows everything that goes on. I had no other option but to tell him that I was…well…sneaking off to spend time with you."

Charlotte tried not to let worry show in her face as she fiddled with her book and glanced down to it, studying its cover. "And what did he say?"

"It was remarkable," Damon admitted, blinking profusely as he remembered what he had heard fall from his little brother's mouth. "He told me that he understood. He understood why I was seeing you. He knows that we are friends, but he also knows that what I feel for you is deeper than friendship. He also understands that I have to keep this from father. He has promised not to say anything."

Charlotte did smile then, her cheeks crinkling as she felt the sun finally disappear in the distant landscape. There was only a haze of its glow left.

"He is very clever," Charlotte declared. "Father tells me that he expects great things from him."

"He is less argumentative than I was," Damon agreed with her.

"Yet he still puts his thoughts across, but I suspect he does it much more diplomatically than you ever did," Charlotte teased and Damon moved to ruffle her red hair, his hands pushing it as she swatted him away.

"I am very diplomatic," Damon told her and Charlotte laughed heartedly.

"Damon Salvatore, you are many things, but you are not diplomatic," she informed him in a small voice as she felt the hand he draped in her lap take hold of one of hers. She pretended to ignore it as she spoke, but she could not deny that her chest tightened with excitement as he slipped his fingers between hers. "You are too set in your own ways to be considered diplomatic and able to accept someone else's opinion."

"You wound me," Damon joked, his fingers still toying with hers.

"I doubt that anything could wound you," Charlotte contradicted him. "Anyway, I had to speak to my parents. Surprisingly enough, they had noticed that we had been sneaking around."

"Shocking," Damon said, but the grin on his face and tone of voice told her it was anything but. She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "I assume they told you to be careful?"

"Of course," Charlotte nodded. "They are worried about your father finding out about us."

"If my father ever finds out about us it will be because I intend to spend the rest of my life with you and I will be leaving his home," Damon answered, honesty lacing his voice. Charlotte squeezed his hand tightly at his tone, giving him a warm smile.

"We will discuss that at a later date, Damon," she promised him. "However, you should head back home before your father finds out you are missing."

"I doubt he would care," Damon replied. "Besides, you know how town meetings are. They last for ages. I feel sorry for Stefan, he was dragged to it with father while I said I would rather poke needles in my eyes."

"And where would the world be without those gorgeous eyes?" Charlotte spoke, mocking him once more.

Quirking a brow, Damon let himself grin as he moved to press his forehead against Charlotte's. "I admit now that it seems a ridiculous notion to complete. The thought of never looking at you again is one I cannot entertain, my dear."

Charlotte did turn red then, hitting him on the chest as she tried to shrink away from, unable to as he kept his grip tight around her. She laughed loudly as she felt his breath hit her cheek and his grip tickled against her skin. The noise of her laughter was enough to make Damon chuckle as he let his lips linger on her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin through his touch. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her soapy scent that no doubt came from her time cleaning the store today.

"You are far too suave, Mr Salvatore," Charlotte told him. "There is no wonder all of the girls in Mystic Falls seem to fall over themselves for your attention."

Damon chuckled, pulling back to let his thumb sweep along her cheekbone. "They should not bother. They are only wasting their time. I appear only to have time for one girl here."

Charlotte smiled at hearing him, knowing full well that she should not be affected so by his words. They were only three weeks into this new relationship of theirs, yet she looked at him and beamed as though there was nothing new about the relationship. Surely she should be playing coy a lot more.

Before she could say anything back to Damon, the gate to the yard swung open and in ran the young Stefan Salvatore. His arms were flailing by his sides while Damon remained relaxed, refusing to push Charlotte from his grip. But Charlotte did not want Stefan to see them in such a position. She hurriedly stood up, straightening out the red skirt she wore tucked into her white blouse. Hands on her hips, she looked to Stefan as he gave her a polite tilt of his head.

"Charlotte," he spoke and then looked to Damon. "Damon we need to go. Father has left the meeting…he knows you are not at home…come on."

Damon did stand up then as he took hold of his brother's shoulder. "What did he say?"

"He said that he knew where you would be," Stefan panted. "He told me to wait at home but I ran out the back door and hid from him. He will be here soon. Come on."

Damon nodded then and Charlotte agreed with their decision to move. Damon felt her move her hand to his arm, holding it softly as she followed him to the gate, seeing him through it. But before he left and she could shut it, he gripped it with his hand and turned to look her in the eye.

"Everything will be fine," he promised, kissing her swiftly on the cheek. "I promise."

"I know," was all Charlotte could say as she gave him the weakest of smiles and let him leave, closing the gate and resting against it, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes and leant against the wood.

Damon moved to take hold of Stefan by the hand as they raced as far as possible down the dirt track and away from the edge of town. He knew that Stefan was a fast runner. He could let his feet carry him quicker than most. As they came to the main town, Damon admitted he was relieved to see Giuseppe in the square, speaking to Jonathan Gilbert. Clearly he had been accosted before he could make it to his destination.

Bending down, Damon took hold of Stefan by the shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Run home and make sure he doesn't see you."

Damon ruffled Stefan's hair and watched his younger brother race away. Pushing his hands behind his back, Damon hoped he didn't look too flustered as he made his way through town, pretending to ignore the fact he had seen his father as he offered Mrs Lockwood a charming smile, tilting his head as he passed her in the square of plush green grass.

"Damon!"

He tried not to groan as he heard his father's name call him. Coming to a stand still, Damon turned his head over his shoulder to see Giuseppe approaching him.

"Father," Damon greeted. "Pleasant night, is it not? I was jut on my way home."

"Where have you been?" Giuseppe ignored his son's false pleasantries. "You were not at home and you were not in the town when we were returning home."

"I was not aware that I had to account for my every movement," Damon informed his father, but Giuseppe was not used to being spoken to in such a manner. He grabbed hold of his son's arm, stopping him from moving any further from him as Damon glowered.

"I know you were with her," Giuseppe declared. "Do you not think that I have not noticed how you sneak away at every possible moment?"

Damon snatched his arm from his father's grip, stepping closer to the man and looking him in the eye.

"I sneak away every possible moment because I cannot stand being in the same house as you," Damon answered, and half of his answer was the honest truth. "Not everything I do is to do with Charlotte. Believe me, most of my actions are to get away from you."

"Do not speak to me like that," Giuseppe warned his son. "You have no right."

"I have every right," Damon said. "What I do is none of your business. Do you understand that?"

Giuseppe glowered. "If I find you with that girl-"

"-What?" Damon interrupted. "What will you do, father?"

"I might not be able to stop you or her, but I can ruin her family and you know that. One bad word from me and Boris Wallis is no longer a tutor. Another word to David Morgan would see Marianna Wallis kicked out of that store she runs for him."

Damon looked to his father, his head shaking back and forth as he stepped back, seemingly repulsed by his father's words. "You're disgusting."

"Stay away from her," Giuseppe demanded from Damon, ignoring his son's recent comment. "Stay away and you will have no reason to fret, son."

Giuseppe walked away then and Damon did his best not to feel ill at what his father had said, but he was struggling. He watched the back of the man walk away, wondering how he was still being controlled by him after all of these years. But Damon knew that there was no chance of him staying away from Charlotte. He would simply be there to call his father's bluff. If Giuseppe intended to try to ruin Charlotte's parents then Damon would threaten to ruin his father. He still had the scar from where his father had burnt him. He doubted people in the town would care what Giuseppe said if they knew the truth.

If Giuseppe intended to play dirty then he should be prepared to know that Damon was not afraid to play dirtier.

…

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed the story. Please do let me know what you think thus far!


	4. Chapter 4

_Mystic Falls, 1859_

Damon sat opposite his father later that night, a glass of bourbon in his fingertips. He had yet to sip the liquid, his gaze was instead focused on his father. After their earlier argument in the square, Damon had demanded to speak with his father. The man had agreed, but he was not going to give Damon what he wanted so easily. Instead he remained mute, writing in his journal and finishing that off while Damon looked at him. He did not bother to say anything to Damon; instead he chose to keep silent, enjoying the fact that his son was waiting.

"Well," Giuseppe spoke, shutting his journal and placing it on the table between the pair of them. "What is it you want to speak of? I thought that we had discussed all we needed to discuss already?"

"No," Damon declared. "We have not discussed everything. I intend to tell you that you shall do nothing to Charlotte, or to her parents."

"No, I shall not," Giuseppe agreed, shifting in his chair to cross one leg over the other, his hands resting on the raised kneecap. "I shall remain silent so long as you keep up your end of the bargain."

"That shall not happen either," Damon responded. "Charlotte has been my friend since childhood. I shall not stay away from her simply because you think I am pursuing her romantically. She is my friend and-"

"-How long do you intend to keep up this façade?" Giuseppe demanded from his son, voice low and harsh. "I see the way you look at her when you spot her in the distance. I am not blind, Damon. That girl is not a suitable match for you. You are from a respectable family."

"And if you intend to keep our family that way then you will do as I say," Damon said, remaining authoritative. He had put up with enough of his father's demands in the past. Now he was his own man and able to make his own mind up. "You see, I still remember that Thanksgiving dinner all those years ago. I still have the scar too, from when you burned me."

Giuseppe felt himself glower then, struggling to remain coherent and calm as he heard his son. He didn't know what was happening entirely, but it felt as though his son was attempting to blackmail him.

"No one would believe you," Giuseppe replied. "I am held in high regard in this town and no one would believe you."

"Perhaps," Damon agreed. "But I have the evidence and I am very persistent. You know that. I would not give up until people began to question you, and when people begin to question you then they begin to doubt you. Do you want that? You want to be the talk of the whole town, simply because you refuse to let me speak to Charlotte?"

Damon had to admit that he found the look on his father's face amusing. He could not stop the smirk forming on his face at the sight of him. Giuseppe remained silent, thinking of what Damon had said before he stood up, draining his bourbon and placing the glass on the table.

"So we have an agreement?" Damon checked.

Giuseppe peered up to his son. "How could you?" he demanded from him. "How could you talk to your father in such a manner?"

"Easily," Damon declared. "Because Charlotte means more to me than anything and keeping her and her family safe is something I intend to do. Do you not understand that?"

"So you are willing to risk her?" Giuseppe asked. "You are willing to risk their reputation simply so that you can keep seeing her?"

"No," Damon replied. "As I have just made clear, father. I am risking nothing so long as you agree to keep silent. If you do not then I promise that I will ruin you. I will expose you for everything that you are and it would give me no greater pleasure."

Giuseppe stood then, going toe to toe with his son. He looked him in the eye, the anger clearly evident in his face. His cheeks were tinged red and his face scrunched up in clear concentration and annoyance.

"You will not get away with this for long, Damon," Giuseppe warned him. "You will marry a reputable girl and you will settle down. Charlotte Wallis will never be a Salvatore."

"I never wanted that," Damon responded, knowing full well it was a lie. But he had to act convincingly. He had to make it seem believable. It was the only way to get his father to leave him alone. That was something he wanted more than anything.

"Stop lying," Giuseppe demanded. "And get out of my sight."

"Good," Damon nodded. "And I thank you for your cooperation."

Damon did his best to keep the grin from his face, but he couldn't. All he could do was move from the study, knowing that his father would be plotting for the way he could have his revenge. Yet Damon would see to it that he would foil that plot. He would do anything in his power to stop his father from harming Charlotte.

Moving up the staircase to his chamber, Damon peered across the hallway to where his brother's room was. The door was open and Damon was looking into the room, seeing his brother reading a book. He was dressed in his nightclothes already, his hair wet after bathing. The candle on his bedside table was flickering lowly.

Resting against the doorway with folded arms, Damon peered into the room and watched his little brother who was so engrossed in the book. He smiled at the sight of him before closing the door and sitting on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping down as he completed the motion.

"Was father angry with you?" Stefan wondered, closing his book and holding it to his chest as Damon shot him a rueful grin alongside a nonchalant shrug.

"Not really," Damon responded. "He is going to leave Charlotte and me alone for a while. I should thank you…for coming for me."

Stefan nodded. "I didn't want you to get hurt," Stefan declared. "I know that father is angry with you all of the time. He always yells at you or complains. I don't know why. You never do anything wrong."

Damon shook his head, chuckling lowly. "He thinks I am a disappointment, Stefan," Damon told his brother. "He has never approved of me and he thinks…well…you know, Stefan. He simply does not like me."

"I like you," Stefan said. "And I like Charlotte. She is always nice to me."

"That is because she is a nice girl," Damon agreed. "And I am sure she likes you."

"But father doesn't like her because she is not from a Founding Family," Stefan concluded. "Damon, do you intend to marry her? Will father let you?"

"Calm down," Damon demanded from him, ruffling his hair and smiling to him. "I don't know what will happen, Stefan. All I know is that I trust you enough to tell you the truth. I trust only you."

Nodding, Stefan agreed and felt a sense of pride well up inside of him. He felt as though he could tackle anything so long as he had his brother by his side. After a moment Damon stood up, bending down to kiss his brother on the top of his head before whispering into his ear.

"Get some sleep," he urged him. "Tomorrow we can go for a walk again…just me and you."

Damon moved away then, opening the door to the bedroom and closing it softly before making his way to his own chamber, closing the door and flopping onto his bed, his hands going to rest on his stomach as he considered the events of the day. He knew that his father would look to have some form of revenge, but for now Damon had bought time for himself and Charlotte.

He drifted to sleep with the events of the day still playing in his mind.

…

Sitting on the grass, Charlotte fidgeted slightly as she remained delicately perched across Damon's lap, one arm over his shoulders as his back rested against a tree. Her other hand held his arm, looking to the scar that marred his forearm as his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Damon had winced at her first touch and relaxed afterwards, letting the ends of her fingers dance over the scar slowly.

"It reminds me of him all the time," Damon complained to her, watching as the wind carried her hair behind her shoulders, exposing her slender white neck. Damon observed her face, watching as it remained scrunched up in concentration, her nose wrinkling as she heard him speak.

"It's funny, really," Damon declared. "I had hoped that there would be a time when I could escape him. I want to leave him behind for good, but that scar means that I can never do that."

"You can," Charlotte promised him. "You will."

As if to prove it, Charlotte lifted his arm upwards, letting her lips move to linger over the scar, almost as though her touch could take the pain away. Damon watched on with intrigue, his eyes narrowing with something more than adoration as he moved that hand to cup her cheek, bringing his face closer to hers as he watched her blush.

"Damon," she said, her voice sounding slightly worried. "I…you know that I have never-"

"-I know," Damon promised her. "It does not matter."

Before she could protest anymore Damon had moved until his lips were pressed against hers, the motion soft and slow as he gave her a moment to get adjusted to the feeling. She seemed to inhale a sharp breath as her eyes closed willingly and Damon moved his lips against hers then, gradually increasing the force of it until she was completely placid in his grip. She barely complained as she let Damon continue to move, but she had to admit that she was slightly hesitant.

It took a moment or two before Damon pulled back, his hand still cupping her cheek tenderly as she took in deep breaths. Damon said nothing for a few moments, content with just watching her blushing cheeks as she suddenly beamed widely and Damon also let himself smile at the sight of her.

"That was different," Charlotte declared.

"A good different, I hope," he chuckled.

Smiling to him, Charlotte let her hand go to his cheek. "The best."

…

The weeks progressed quickly but uneventfully. Charlotte would often sneak away with Damon to the field, spending time alone and together as much as possible. Ever since their first kiss the two of them seemed to be unable to take their hands from each other. Every time they were alone Damon couldn't seem to wait until he either had Charlotte backed against a tree or sitting precariously in his lap. It was what motivated him to spend as much time with her.

Of course, they talked. They spoke about everything and nothing. Damon enjoyed the chatter between the pair of them. But soon the months turned cold and summer was gone, making it difficult for them to sneak out together in the sun. Before Damon blinked, 1860 seemed to approach and so did New Year's Eve.

It was tradition that every year there would be a New Year's Eve celebration in the Town Hall. Everyone from the town was invited, even those who were not Founding Families. Damon had dressed smartly, donning his sharpest suit and even managing to brush his hair, slicking it slightly back from his face. He had turned twenty and Stefan had turned thirteen, both of them celebrating differently.

Damon had downed an entire bottle of bourbon after meeting Charlotte while Stefan had actually received a small gathering from their father. Damon had watched the old man with intrigue throughout the event, but he had said nothing. Everything about his father disgusted him to the point where he wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

There were more people slowly joining the gathering. The room was crowded, a makeshift dance floor in the centre where people had begun to gather and dance. There had been talk of the upcoming elections and the possibility of a President Lincoln and the deep unrest his election was causing between the Southern states, but Damon did not listen. A part of him agreed with President Lincoln and his policies. Of course, he never aired those thoughts publicly. He could not be bothered with the arguments it would cause.

"Damon," Stefan spoke, tugging on the sleeve of his brother's dinner jacket.

Nodding with his head towards the doorway, Damon followed Stefan's gaze as he saw her. Damon wondered if he had ever seen her look so radiant. He felt his mouth gape slightly as she removed her shawl and handed it over to her father who smiled down to her. Marianna and Boris walked in front of Charlotte as they saw another storeowner. Charlotte remained stood where she was, looking around nervously.

Damon would have moved over to her, but he struggled to do so. He was too busy watching her every movement; from the way the red dress she wore revealed more cleavage than he had ever seen before. It clenched tightly at her waist and flowed out in neat pleats around her. The material looked like satin and the detail on the bodice was intricate swirls and flowers. Her hair had been pulled up to the back of her head, sitting in a messy bun on the back of her head, some curls dropping down her neck still.

"You should close your mouth," the voice of Stefan snapped Damon from his thoughts as he looked down to his younger brother who was looking smugger than Damon had ever seen him.

"Very funny," Damon complained to Stefan. "Stay here and stay out of trouble."

Stefan huffed as he watched his brother move over to Charlotte, knowing full well that their father would be less than impressed with Damon's antics, but he suspected that Giuseppe would not do anything brash that night. It would not be worth it.

Charlotte barely saw Damon until he was stood in front of her, holding his arm in front of him politely. Charlotte looked warily around as Damon whispered to her.

"No one will say anything," he promised her. "This is one of the few nights of the year when I can escort you and no one will say anything. I even spotted Daniel Fell sneaking off with the handmaiden's daughter earlier."

Charlotte did chuckle then as she let her gloved hand move to rest on top of Damon's arm. She had to admit that she had never seen him look as smart as he did that evening. The suit he wore fitted his body perfectly and he had even tried to tame his hair. As he moved through the room, he nodded his head and greeted anyone who looked his way. If they whispered then they whispered, but no one would say anything to his face.

"I have to say," Damon spoke as they reached the dancing and Charlotte froze on the outskirts, refusing to move and dance. "You look stunning."

"I feel foolish," Charlotte complained to him in a small voice. "Mother bought me the dress and I could hardly say that I did not like it. I did not want to hurt her feelings. I can hardly walk in it."

Damon chuckled. Trust Charlotte to complain about a dress most girls would lust over. But he could do nothing but smile at her.

"We should dance," Damon told her.

Charlotte quirked a brow. "I have just told you that I can barely walk in this monstrosity and then you ask me to dance? Do you wish for me to injure myself, Mr Salvatore?"

Damon gave her that cocky grin she knew more than anything. "You are in perfectly good hands, Miss Charlotte. Trust me."

The sly wink that followed his statement was enough to make Charlotte balk slightly, but she complied, allowing Damon to guide her to the spot amongst the couples. She said nothing as she copied his position, holding her hand in the air as she seemed to circle Damon. She tried to copy the other women who stood in the same line as she did, but she was terrible. Damon was doing his best not to burst out laughing at the sight of her before he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Damon turned his head over his shoulder, the sight of Mary Forbes entering his vision as he looked to her as the string quartet died down and Charlotte looked around awkwardly.

"Mr Salvatore, I do believe you have yet to ask another young woman to dance," Mary declared, her voice coy and flirty as Charlotte backed away then, unwilling to create a scene.

Before Damon answered Mary, he turned his head over his shoulder to see Charlotte, but she was already walking away from him, her hands holding her skirts slightly higher than appropriate. Grinding his teeth together, Damon fixed a smile onto his face before turning to look to Mary Forbes.

"Miss Forbes, would you do me the honour of having this dance?"

Damon knew it was easier to agree with her than argue and cause a scene. Besides, this might keep his father off of his back for a while. He had no doubt the old man would be in the Hall watching him somewhere, even though Damon could not see him. He hadn't seen him since he had slunk off somewhere with Jonathan Gilbert.

"I have to say, I was saddened when I heard the alliance between our families was broken," she spoke, trying to act in an alluring manner as she looked to Damon. Yet all Damon could do was look around for any sign of Charlotte.

"We barely know each other, Miss Forbes," Damon informed her.

"Even so," the girl spoke highly, "you are the most eligible bachelor in Mystic Falls. I am sure we would have gotten along splendidly had we been matched. Besides, many women are not afforded the courtesy of knowing their husband truly before they are married."

"Then that is rather unfortunate," Damon declared. "Regardless, I am sure you will find someone else."

"Oh, no doubt," she replied confidently and Damon did the best to resist the urge to roll his eyes. There was something about this girl that Damon did not like. Perhaps it was the fact that she held herself in such high regard. "Regardless, perhaps you can rethink the proposal? It would certainly help your reputation."

"And what of my reputation?" Damon asked, struggling to want to dance with this girl anymore.

"I am certain you know," Mary said, this time openly rolling her eyes at him. "People know about your infatuation with the daughter of the Wallis's. Most of the people in this town have money on how long it will take for you to father her bastard and abandon her. We all know you cannot marry her."

It was then when Damon stopped playing nice. He didn't need to have this discussion with a girl like Mary Forbes. He stopped dancing then as she did the same, clearly looking off put by Damon's bold motion.

"Miss Forbes," Damon spoke coherently. "I would appreciate it if you did not recite idle gossip to me. What you, or anyone else in this town, speak of, is false. Charlotte Wallis has been my friend since childhood. If it is a crime to have a friend of the opposite sex then it would seem I am guilty."

Mary looked slightly concerned as people watched them and she shot them a reassuring smile as Damon leaned in closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"And the reason as to why I did not want to marry you in the first place, Miss Forbes, is because I have no idea who you are, besides the rumours that you lost your virtue to a stable boy. Perhaps it should be you who worries of the bastard in your belly."

Damon stood tall then and walked away from her as she gasped for breath, seemingly trying to deny the allegations but unable to do so. Her cheeks went a bright red as she scowled, knowing that her father was supposed to have stopped those rumours from being spread. There was no proof in them, anyway.

Clenching his hands into fists, Damon moved out of the Hall, walking on the decking that went around it. It was there where he found Charlotte, hidden at the back of the Hall and away from the commotion, her hands holding the barrier as she looked into the square.

She turned her head over her shoulder as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Damon," she spoke his name. "I'm sorry-"

She had no chance to finish speaking as Damon wrapped an arm around her waist, the other snaking to the back of her and his hand cupped her neck. His lips slammed against hers as she startled, her hands moving to his chest slowly as she tried to push him back, only succeeding after a moment.

"Damon," she hissed, anger clear in her voice. "What are you doing? Anyone could come-"

"-Let them," Damon demanded from her. "Let them come and see the truth, Charlotte. I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to be with you in secret. We are both twenty years of age. We are old enough to stop this sneaking around."

"Damon," she complained this time. "I…I cannot…my parents…"

"Then let us elope," Damon spoke quickly, shrugging his shoulders as he took her hands into his. "Charlotte, I want to be with you. I want to go somewhere else and I don't want to hide. I want us to be together."

"And I want that," Charlotte promised him. "But I know your father. I know how he thinks, Damon. I know that he would never let us go without having some kind of revenge. He would ruin my parents-"

"-I would keep them safe," Damon promised Charlotte. "I would see to it that he did nothing to them."

"You cannot promise me that, Damon," Charlotte responded. "You know that I love you. I love you more than anything, but I love them too. Please…let us not do anything brash. Let us think things through before we rush into a decision…for me, Damon. Please."

Damon took a sharp breath, but he nodded at her. He nodded and agreed.

"Thank you," Charlotte whispered, letting her gloved hand move to stroke his cheek. "I will speak to them. I will talk to them and I will tell them the truth."

"I will come with you," Damon told her. "We will do this together."

"As we do everything."

After quickly pecking him on the cheek, Charlotte moved away, knowing that she couldn't be caught with Damon out there. She moved with haste back to the party, grabbing the attention of her parents as they asked her how she was. She smiled and conversed with them while watching the doorway as Damon re-entered the party. She smiled to him softly, hoping no one noticed as he winked back and took hold of Stefan by the elbow, steering him around the room.

They both knew what they had to do if they wanted to stop hiding, but that didn't make it any less scary.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mystic Falls, 1860_

Before Charlotte could talk to her parents about what Damon had spoken of she found herself taken ill. The flu had been sweeping through the town after the New Year's celebrations and Charlotte had found herself tucked up in bed, unable to move as exhaustion took hold of her. Her parents left her alone for the day, going to work on their usual business. Her mother had told her that she would stay by her side, but Charlotte had insisted that she was fine to be alone. All she did was sleep anyway.

Food didn't interest her, nor did reading. Charlotte had never felt so ill. She had been in bed for two weeks before Damon had snuck into her house, climbing through the kitchen window that had been left open. Damon closed it.

"Anyone could get in here," Damon complained, locking it and then moving through the house to the staircase.

He soon found Charlotte in bed. She was in the same place she had been when he had visited her the day before, escorted by her mother. He had not been left alone with her, simply because Marianna worried that he might emotionally exhaust her daughter further.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte demanded when she managed to look up to the doorway, her head aching as she did so. Damon remained leant against the doorframe, his arms folded as he looked to her.

"I thought I would come and see how you are," Damon declared, wandering into the bedroom and sitting on the side of her small single bed, the back of his hand going to her forehead. "You're still warm."

"Did you break into my house?" Charlotte wondered as Damon tugged the strands of hair that had stuck to her face away, pushing them behind her shoulders.

"Technically, yes," Damon admitted to her. "However, the kitchen window was open so I didn't break anything. I locked it for you. You don't know who could get in."

"Hmmm," Charlotte hummed, closing her eyes as a new bout of tiredness took hold of her. "Handsome men?" she suggested and Damon chuckled, moving to pick up the towel that rested on the nightstand. He dipped it into the bowl of water, refilling it from the jug by its side.

"Well, for someone who is ill, that is very flattering, Charlotte," Damon said, moving to press the towel against her forehead and she whimpered in satisfaction at the feeling.

Peeling her eyes open, she looked up to him as he moved the wet cloth around her face, picking up beads of sweat that were forming there. Damon kept moving the cloth around to her neck, lifting her up by the back of her head so that he could slip it down to the nape. She managed a small smile to him.

"You don't need to do this," she told him. "I'm not yours to care for."

"That's where you're wrong," Damon repeated, arching a brow. "You are mine to care for. You're my…well…I am not sure what we are, but I know that caring for you is exactly what I should be doing."

"I take it your father does not know you are here?" Charlotte suggested and Damon rolled his eyes at the mention of the man.

"He's preoccupied right now," Damon said. "He is always at town council meetings. You know that there is talk of unrest in the South about the upcoming Presidential elections. I know they don't take place until March, but apparently there is fear if Lincoln wins."

"Why would there be fear?" Charlotte wondered. "A part of me agrees with what he stands for."

"Don't go talking like that around here," Damon chuckled, moving to take the cloth from her and wet it again. "He's rather unpopular in this town."

"So I have heard," Charlotte whispered and Damon saw her try to sit up.

"What are you doing?" Damon questioned her as she struggled and he moved his arm around her waist, helping her to sit up and rest against the metal headboard.

"I just want to sit up," Charlotte spoke. "Besides, I prefer this."

Damon chuckled as she leant against his side and he rested his chin on the top of her head, his other hand moving to stroke her hair slowly.

"As long as you don't infect me," Damon muttered to her and she rolled her eyes. "Everyone else in this town has had the flu and I do not particularly fancy getting it."

"What happened to the kind and considerate Damon?"

"He can come and go pretty quickly," Damon said and Charlotte chuckled lowly. "Besides, I cannot stay with you for long. I need to go and make sure that Stefan is fine. I left him alone in the house."

"You didn't even need to come," Charlotte told him.

"Rather romantic, my dear," Damon told her, his fingers curling gently into her hair as she did her best not to close her eyes and feel the urge to fall asleep. She hated to admit that tiredness was taking over her, but if Damon only had a small amount of time with her, then she wanted to stay awake.

"I promise I will speak to my parents as soon as I am feeling better," Charlotte informed him and he nodded his head slowly. "I haven't changed my mind. You know that."

"I know," Damon promised her, "but I know that I had also been brash that evening with you. When I stormed out of the party I wanted nothing more than to prove people right. I wanted them to see that I did not care what they gossiped about. I wanted them to see how much I loved you."

Charlotte took his hand inside of hers, kissing his knuckles tenderly as Damon bent down to kiss the top of her head in return, closing his eyes as he considered the words he had just uttered to her. A part of him didn't entirely know if Charlotte was ready for talking to her parents. The thought of eloping away with her was one that Damon could not remove from his mind, but he suspected there was a part of Charlotte that did not want that.

"I understand," Charlotte said. "It took me every ounce of self-restraint not to snarl at Mary Forbes when she demanded to dance with you."

"Now that, I would love to see," he promised her. "The thought of two women fighting over me is rather intriguing."

Charlotte did tilt her head to the side then, her brow rising on her forehead as she spoke. "I do not doubt it," Charlotte assured him. "However, I suspect the people of the town would have been annoyed."

"Everything annoys them," Damon replied in a bored tone. "But I need you to know that…as much as I want to run away with you…and be with you…I know that I was being hasty that evening. I was not thinking of anyone but us…well…me."

"I understand it," Charlotte promised him, doing her best to remain composed. "And I do want it, Damon. I…we have been together for so many months now and I do love you. I love you more than anything."

She took a deep breath and Damon gave a soft smile in her direction. "Why do I sense that there is a but in this conversation?"

She couldn't return his smile, knowing full well that she had to say what was on her mind. She could only do that if she turned away from him. She knew that looking straight into his eyes would be her downfall. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wanted him to know the truth. He had to know the truth.

"But I am not sure if I am ready for that step," she admitted to him. "Running away…eloping…we have no money…we have nothing."

"We would make do," Damon assured her.

"But perhaps we should plan before we go?" Charlotte suggested. "I can save the money I make from working at the store and you…well…"

Damon did frown then. He knew that he had no job nor did he have any money. He lived off of his father's money and he suspected that should disappear. He detested the fact that he had his father's money and he knew that he would have to change that one day.

"I will find a job."

"Damon," Charlotte spoke, looking at him with a deadpan expression.

"I will," Damon said, his voice determined. "I will find a job and I will save money. We will do this, Charlotte, so long as you want me. I promise that I will always want you."

"I promise the same," Charlotte told him. "But, if we save money then we can run away and we can do it comfortably and, as selfish as it may sound, it buys us time. I…I know you hate staying at home, but think about Stefan and leaving him behind. Then there are my parents, Damon. I just think that running away and leaving behind those who need us is not fair at this moment in time."

Damon smirked and moved to bend down and kiss her cheek. "I hate it when you talk logically. It makes my sweeping romantic gestures appear pointless."

"No," Charlotte promised him. "Your sweeping romantic gestures are just one thing I love about you."

"And what are the others?" Damon teased her.

Kissing him swiftly on the cheek, Charlotte escaped his grip and moved to lay down again, her head resting on the pillow as she closed her eyes and let herself begin to drift to sleep again.

"I would tell you, but I am far too tired," Charlotte informed him and Damon chuckled, sweeping her hair from her face as he kissed the side of her head.

"Then I will wait until you are better for that list." Damon told her. "Go back to sleep, Charlotte. I will come and see you again soon."

"Hmm," Charlotte tiredly agreed and Damon gave her one more fleeting glance over his shoulder before he left the room and her alone.

…

Spring soon rolled around in Mystic Falls and Charlotte had found herself saving any coin that she earned in a drawer in her bedroom. She was working hard at the store with her mother and offered to cover when her mother had other business to attend to. Her and Damon had seemingly kept their distance from each other, keeping Giuseppe off of their backs. But Damon would often sneak away to see Charlotte, kissing her swiftly as soon as he had her in private. He would place his lips against hers, kissing her heavily whenever possible. Damon had taken to working in the fields to earn money. His father had demanded to know why he was doing it, but he did it because, as he claimed, he wanted to get away from his father for as long as possible.

Giuseppe had not complained on the matter, knowing that it was better to let his son do as he pleased. Besides, he suspected that Damon was not spending time with Charlotte so long as he was busy. At least he knew where his son was when he was working in the fields.

Charlotte had to admit that there were times when she snuck out of the store to catch a glimpse of Damon working in the fields. He would be there with his boots mudded; a spade in one hand and his other hand usually wiping his brow clean of sweat. His shirt would be rolled up to his elbows and the cuffs unbuttoned while his suspenders would sometimes drop down his arms. Charlotte hoped that Damon didn't catch her watching, knowing what it would do for his ego.

But, of course, Damon knew.

"You need to be more subtle, my dear," Damon informed Charlotte as he took hold of her by the waist, pulling her softly into the shadows in between her mother's store in the town and the vegetable store. He had grabbed hold of Charlotte as soon as he saw her step out of the store. He had been quick, knowing that he couldn't wait long in case someone saw them.

"Subtle?" Charlotte echoed, moving to play with the suspenders that sat on his shoulders. "You just dragged me out of the square in broad daylight."

"I have not been ogling you working in the field, however," Damon said and Charlotte hit him gently on the chest.

" I do not ogle," she denied to him. "I simply walk by and see you there."

"I know," Damon told her, kissing her on the neck once as she laughed softly. "And, I have to admit, it is very flattering."

"Oh, do be quiet," Charlotte demanded from him. "Besides, I have no doubt that you ogle me sometimes."

"Flattering yourself now?" Damon checked with her and Charlotte shrugged before Damon let his arms loop around her waist, his fingers dipping into the small of her back as he moved to kiss her cheek, his lips making their way across her skin until they came to her ear. "But you would be correct. There were times when I would watch you bend over in the store…or when you wore that gown to the New Year's Eve soiree. Were you aware that half of your breast was spilling out of it?'

Charlotte did blush then as Damon moved to peck her lips and she tried to form coherent words to respond to him with.

"That is very un-gentlemanly," Charlotte could simply chastise. "Anyway, we should not be doing this here. I need to go home and prepare dinner before mother or father return and ask where I am…and you need to go and bathe. You smell of sweat."

Damon did laugh lowly then. "That, Charlotte, is the smell of an honest day's work."

"Hmm," Charlotte hummed. "That must be a very new smell for you then, my love."

Before Damon could say anything cockily back to her, she had moved away, kissing him on the lips and then slinking out of the shadows, her head bowed as she moved through the town. Damon let her go, watching for a few moments, his heel kicked back against the wooden wall behind him as he chuckled and closed his eyes, wondering just how much he could take of not being with Charlotte in public.

…

There was unrest in Mystic Falls once it had been declared that Abraham Lincoln was to be President. The months had gone by quickly and the elections were all that the town could talk about. Of course, that was only good news for Damon and Charlotte. The town was so preoccupied that they found it easier to sneak out without anybody noticing them. Damon himself had openly agreed that Lincoln's inauguration couldn't come round quick enough. He agreed with many of the man's principles. Before he knew it, the fact that Christmas was coming around was irrelevant, with more people speaking of secession of the Southern states from the rest of the States.

"It seems ridiculous," Charlotte informed Damon as she continued to cook a stew.

The night had fallen over Mystic Falls and the New Year was, once again, fast approaching. Damon and Charlotte had agreed that, after a year of collecting money, they had enough to run as soon as 1861 rolled around. They still had to tell Charlotte's parents and Damon relished the idea of informing his father. He had even promised Stefan that he could join them if he wanted to. He knew that, technically, Stefan was still a child and their father was his guardian. A part of Damon worried that if he left and ran away that his father might take his anger out on Stefan, but Damon knew that Giuseppe favoured Stefan. He doubted he would ever hurt him.

"I cannot understand why there is talk of secession," Charlotte said.

"Because the Southern states believe that it is their given right to own slaves," Damon informed her. "They need slaves to make a living…all of the reasons for secession boils down to the fact that they do not want the abolition of slavery. If you are so interested then we can go and join in on the Town Council meeting?"

"I am interested," Charlotte contradicted him, stirring the large pot filled of vegetables and beef while Damon perched on the edge of the table, sipping on a small glass of bourbon as he watched the back of Charlotte. "I just don't like the fact that if we go there then we have to sit and listen to people we do not agree with."

"I thought that your parents voted for Lincoln?"

"They did," Charlotte nodded, turning to glance over at Damon. "Originally they are from New York. You know that the Northern states have fewer slaves…if any…than in the South."

"Makes me wonder why your parents even moved South," Damon commented and Charlotte arched her brow.

"You know why," she said. "My mother and father had to go. She had disgraced her family and they didn't want that. She either hid in secret and had me or eloped with my father. I suspect that is where I get my romantic streak from."

Damon chuckled, moving forwards until he had his arm wrapped around her, holding her loosely by the waist as he placed his chin on her shoulder, peering down to the stew.

"I can imagine the scandal," Damon commented. "A child out of wedlock."

"Quite," Charlotte agreed with him, turning her head over her shoulder to kiss him chastely, pulling back to look into his bright eyes as he moved to cup her cheek. "But we only have a couple of months until we go. I never thought that I would do the same thing that my parents did."

"They will understand," Damon promised her. "They have to know that this day might come, Charlotte. We have been sneaking around for over a year now."

"I know," Charlotte said. "It still doesn't make it any easier, Damon. I love them."

"It will be fine," Damon promised her, sweeping to kiss her once again. "I promise you."

…

 _March 1861, Mystic Falls_

Sitting at the kitchen table, Damon had to admit that he felt nervous at what he was about to discuss with Charlotte's parents. He had spoken about it all of the time beforehand, telling Charlotte how they would understand. But now, as he sat there and spoke to them, he felt a sense of panic. His hands were clasped together in his lap underneath the table. Charlotte spoke the words slowly to her parents, expecting them to show some form of emotion, but they remained silent. Boris held Marianna's hand tightly of the table as they remained seated across from Damon and Charlotte.

"We knew this day would come," Marianna said in a high voice, a smile breaking over her face as Boris chuckled and watched his wife stand up, rushing over to Damon's chair.

She beckoned for him to stand with her hands and he did so, moving to his feet with haste and allowing the woman to wrap her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as he remained surprised. Charlotte stood up, her father embracing her and kissing her on the cheek.

"I know that our actions might cause issues," Damon said once Marianna had leant back and Boris came to shake Damon's hands. "My father might try to hurt you for my actions, but I hope that I have sorted that issue."

"We knew that might happen," Boris promised Damon. "And we have spoken about it if it should happen. We…well…we have made Mystic Falls our home for twenty years now, but a home is only a home if there are the people you want there. We moved once before and we can do it again."

"I cannot ask you to do that for us, Mr Wallis," Damon declared, his voice stubborn as Marianna shrugged her shoulders.

"Boris is right," she spoke, taking hold of Charlotte by the arm softly. "We cannot deny you two a chance at happiness simply because of your father's cruel intentions."

"Mother," Charlotte said in a small voice. "I know it seems selfish-"

"-No," Marianna interrupted her daughter. "Charlotte, we encouraged you to be with Damon. We like Damon…we have known him for years…as a child we saw him as another member of our family and now…well…we still see him as the same."

"I will talk to him, regardless," Damon told them. "I intend to go there now and do it."

"Then I will come with you," Charlotte said.

Damon looked weary, his face scrunched up as he took his hands behind his back. "Are you certain, Charlotte?" he asked of her. "You know how he is. I think it might be better if I do this alone."

"No," Charlotte spoke. "I think if we intend to leave together then we can do this. I am coming."

…

Walking up to the front door of the Salvatore residence, Damon had never felt so excited in his life. He had Charlotte's bare hand inside of his, holding it loosely as he looked to her. She was dressed in her usual attire of a white blouse and blue skirt while he wore his blue suit, his trousers tucked into his boots. He had a trunk in the bottom of his wardrobe ready to take that evening. Marianna and Boris had promised to let him stay with them until they were ready to move on.

"You can still leave," Damon promised her.

"Never," she responded. "We do things together, remember?"

"Remember," Damon mumbled, quickly kissing her on her knuckles as she walked up the steps with him.

Damon opened the door, holding it wide open for Charlotte to enter. She looked around, recalling the last time she had been in Damon's home. She had been a child; a small girl in awe of his home.

Closing the door, Damon resumed holding Charlotte's hand as he led her into the study where he knew his father would be. He was right. Giuseppe was sat in his usual chair, the fire roaring as he wrote down notes in his journal. Damon stood in the doorway, his hand still in Charlotte's grip.

"Father," he demanded his attention.

Diverting his gaze from his journal, Giuseppe looked to him and noted the interlocked fingers before nodding his head.

"I had expected this day," Giuseppe said.

"Then you should know that there is nothing you can do to stop me," Damon said. "I am leaving and I refuse to return. Stefan can come if he wishes, or if you stop him then he will join us when he is of age. We will not move far…but we will move far enough to avoid your poison. I will also return frequently to make sure Stefan is safe."

"Do you think I would hurt Stefan?"

"No, you reserve that type of punishment for me. My threat still stands, by the way," Damon reminded him. "If you ruin the Wallis family then I will ruin your life."

"No one would believe you," Giuseppe promised his son, nodding to the empty chair. "Take a seat. We can discuss this."

"I prefer to stand," Damon responded. "Regardless-"

"-No," Giuseppe interrupted Damon. "I allowed you to get away with that threat last time, Damon, but this time it will not suffice. Besides, I have a proposition for you to consider. It is one that will benefit everyone, I feel."

Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I doubt it."

"Take a seat and find out," Giuseppe demanded from his son and Damon groaned lowly but did as his father had asked him, sitting down in a chair while Charlotte stood to his side.

"I am sure you have heard about the unrest in the South," Giuseppe spoke. "Some of the Southern states have already declared for their independence. Word has it that Virginia will soon follow."

"And why does that matter?" Damon demanded.

"Because there is an army, Damon. The Confederate Army," Giuseppe spoke. "And this is where my proposal begins. As my son, I want you to join the Confederate Army. I want you to enlist."

"No," Charlotte answered for Damon while he remained shocked, wondering why his father would ask this of him. "He cannot enlist. He does not-"

"-You will keep your mouth shut if you know what is best for you," Giuseppe interrupted, his glower turning to Charlotte as Damon shook his head. "There is set to be a war. We all know it and we are gathering our forces."

"Do not speak to her like that," Damon demanded from his father. "And she is right. You know how I feel about the South. I have no intention of helping this cause."

"You will," Giuseppe said. "Because if you do then I will bless your marriage."

There was silence then and Damon considered what he was hearing from his father. He tensed, his hands beginning to sweat while he did his best to weigh up what he was hearing from his father. Giuseppe let a wide smile take hold of his face then, knowing that he had his son where he wanted it.

"If you go and make me proud then, when you return, you can marry her. You can stay in Mystic Falls. You can stay with Stefan and her family's reputation remains intact."

"I told you," Damon growled lowly, "if you told anyone-"

"-Then you would out me for what I did to you as a child, yes," Giuseppe nodded, brushing Damon off with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "I understand all of that, Damon. However, we both know that when I set my mind to it then I can do something. I could have the Wallis's out of this town by the end of tomorrow with my power. Do you want to risk it?"

Damon kept quiet then and he knew what his father was offering him. He knew exactly what was happening.

"Why?" Damon demanded from his father. "If I go off and join then why would you let me marry Charlotte when I return and it is over? What would that help you to gain?"

"Nothing," Giuseppe shrugged. "It would show this town that my son is not a lout and when you return you can marry Charlotte. Perhaps you might not want her then?"

"I will always want her," Damon responded. "Never doubt that."

"We shall see," Giuseppe replied. "But think on my offer, Damon."

"No," Charlotte said with haste, bending down to take hold of Damon's arm as she crouched by his chair. "If you go to war then there is a chance you might not return. You need to know that, Damon. Please…it is for a cause you never believed in."

"His beliefs do not matter," Giuseppe declared. "All that matters is that he agrees and goes along with it. I suspect he will if he cares for you and your parents like he claims to."

"My parents have agreed to leave," Charlotte turned her narrow stare to the older man as Damon took hold of her hands from his arm. "They said that they will leave Mystic Falls so that you can do them no harm."

"How selfish of you," Giuseppe said. "Allowing your parents to flee simply because you intend to marry my son."

"You would force them to flee," Charlotte responded. "You are the one who is doing this. You are ordering people to do your bidding to keep them safe."

"Who do you think you are?" Giuseppe demanded from Charlotte, rising to his feet and stepping closer to her.

Damon moved then, leaping to his feet and pushing Charlotte behind his body as he glowered to his father. "You will go nowhere near her or you will regret it. Trust me."

Damon felt Charlotte take hold of his hand, holding onto it tightly as Giuseppe looked between both of them, unable to believe what he was seeing. Everything about this situation made his stomach churn. The thought of Charlotte Wallis becoming a Salvatore was enough to disgust him.

"Do you accept my offer?" Giuseppe demanded.

"I will think on it," Damon told him. "You will have your answer in the morning. Tonight I intend to spend the night at the Wallis household."

"That is unnecessary," Giuseppe said, thinking of what people might say if they saw his son leave that house in the morning. He did not need people gossiping about where his son spend the night. "We have a guest room. Miss Wallis may use it."

"I would rather not," Damon answered for her.

"Do not be ridiculous, Damon. It is late and dark out there." Giuseppe spoke and brushed by both of them towards the doorway, leaving them no room for argument. "Stay here and rest. I will wait for your answer."

As Damon watched Giuseppe leave, he knew what he wanted to say to the man. He wanted to tell him no. He wanted to be selfish and run. He wanted to go. But a part of him wanted to do the right thing. He wanted to protect Charlotte and her family. He wanted to do what was right.

...

A/N: Thank you to anyone who is taking the time to read this. Please do let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

_Mystic Falls, 1861_

Charlotte was more than annoyed as she found herself perched on the large bed in the guest room of the Salvatore household. She was still dressed in her blouse and skirt, her legs folded as she kept her hands in her lap. Damon was perched at the end of the bed, leant forwards with his hands clasped together. He said nothing as he contemplated that evening's events, his mind in a complete and utter whirl as he did so.

It took a few moments before Charlotte dared to speak, looking to Damon as he shrugged from his jacket, leaving him clad in his white shirt.

"You don't need to do this," Charlotte implored Damon, scooting down the bed, resting on her knees as she took his arm into her fingers, holding him softly. "I don't want you to do this, Damon."

"I know," Damon whispered, turning to look to Charlotte. "I know."

"Then tell him," Charlotte begged Damon, her grip on him increasing as she let her body press against his, the motion tight. "Tell your father that you have no interest in doing as he asks. You need to do that…please…my parents would understand, Damon. They would believe you."

"That's the problem," Damon contradicted, taking her fingers inside of his. "You shouldn't need to tell them this. We should be happy, Charlotte. Your parents should be happy. The fact that I might be the sole reason for them being run out of town does not sit well with me. They have a life here."

"I know," Charlotte admitted, her tone sombre as she nodded and Damon looked down to his lap. "I know they have and I hate this as much as you do. I hate the thought of them having to leave, but I…I also hate the thought of not being with you. I hate the thought that he is blackmailing you."

"We do not know if war is on the way, Charlotte." Damon responded.

"But we do know that there is unrest and there is no doubt that it will soon lead to war. Even you know that."

"I want to do what is right," Damon told her, his voice determined. "I have to do it, Charlotte. I need to keep everyone safe…you…your parents…Stefan…and if it means joining the Confederacy then I am willing to go through with it."

"Damon," Charlotte wailed loudly, her voice harsh and demanding as she felt him move his hands to hold her waist delicately. "I can't let you do this."

"But it is not your choice," Damon replied, his voice low and harsh as he spoke to her and she shook her head slowly, feeling her stomach begin to churn as she clasped hold of him tightly. "It is my choice, Charlotte, and I know that I should do this."

"And if you do not return?" Charlotte demanded from him, her voice high and on the verge of hysteria. She shook her head as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes and Damon tried to soothe her, his arms now fully wrapping around her as he held her loosely. "What then, Damon? If you do not return then this will be for naught…all of it…"

"I will return," Damon promised her.

"You cannot be so certain," Charlotte replied. "You know that, Damon. Please, just see sense. Just see that…"

"I am trying, Charlotte," Damon promised her, his large palm engulfing the back of her head as she did her best to remain coherent. "I am trying and yes, a part of me longs to be selfish and run…see your parents leave everything behind…but a part of me…the larger part…wants to do the right thing by you and them."

"How many times do I need to tell you that they will understand?" Charlotte demanded.

"But I won't," Damon said, his breath hot and heavy as he pressed his forehead to hers, his other hand moving to push her hair behind her ear. "I won't understand, Charlotte. I want to do the right thing, love."

"And nothing I say will change your mind?" Charlotte asked and Damon managed a small smile to her, trying to lift her spirits.

"Just promise that you will wait for me," Damon asked, his voice on the verge of a plea. "Wait until I come back and then all of this will have been worth something."

Charlotte almost looked scandalised that he would suggest she do anything but wait. How could she not? Shaking her head slowly, she moved with haste to clasp hold of Damon's cheeks, the ends of her fingers lacing into his dark locks.

"I would wait forever," Charlotte said. "I will never give up on you, Damon. Do you understand me? I will never stop waiting."

"Then that will keep me going."

…

Waking the following morning, Damon had to admit that, despite everything, he had slept soundly. He managed to detach his arm from Charlotte's waist as she slept on the pillow. Looking down to her, Damon smiled before kissing her on the top of her head. He left the room, closing the door quietly before heading down the stairs to where he knew his father would be.

"I trust you have made your mind up?" Giuseppe spoke.

He was sat at the dining table, eating a slice of bacon as he read the newspaper from that morning. Damon wandered around the large room, hands behind his back as he chuckled and looked to the ceiling.

"I know you think you have won," Damon declared, unable to look at his father. "I know that you think you have managed to best me, but you haven't. You never will."

"So you intend to be selfish?" Giuseppe asked. "You intend to see the Wallis family ran out of town?"

"I'm being selfish?" Damon pressed his hand to his chest, bending slightly at the waist as he stood at the other end of the twelve seat mahogany dining table. "I am not the one threatening his son with ultimatums."

"I am doing what I can to save our family name," Giuseppe snapped at his son and Damon chuckled and shook his head. "I apologise if you think I am doing this to ruin your life, but I am doing this for the good of the family."

"You are doing this for you and no one else," Damon replied, his voice low and harsh. "But I agree with your terms. I will go off and play my part in this war. And when I come back I will marry Charlotte. I will be her husband and she will be my wife. Is that understood?"

Giuseppe chuckled, look almost shocked that his son had taken the bait.

"It is," Giuseppe replied.

"Good," Damon said.

"You leave Mystic Falls tomorrow," Giuseppe concluded. "If I were you then I would say your goodbyes today. No doubt you need to keep Miss Wallis calm after all of those tears last night."

"Leave her alone," Damon snapped. "I need you to leave her alone while I am gone."

"Of course," Giuseppe lied. "I have no intention of going anywhere near that girl."

…

Marianna and Boris could hardly believe what they were hearing later on that day. They were stood by the small stove when Charlotte and Damon had entered the house. Damon had his head held high, some form of worry held about him that he was quite clearly trying to mask. Charlotte had her arm wrapped round his, holding tightly onto it as she kept her head bowed, tears quite clearly falling from her eyes.

"What has happened?" Marianna demanded, wiping her hands on the apron that she had tied around her waist. Boris moved his hand to his wife's back as Charlotte sniffed and Damon took a deep breath.

"My father made a proposal to me last night," Damon informed the two of them, looking between them. "If I join the Confederacy then my father will allow us to marry when I return. He has also promised not to hurt both of you."

Marianna let her mouth gape wide open as Charlotte shook her head slowly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Damon wanted nothing more than to drag her from the house and comfort her, promise her that everything would be fine. But he had to do this first. Her parents deserved to know the truth and they deserved to be treated with respect.

"I love your daughter," Damon clearly spoke, his voice determined as he looked down to Charlotte, moving the hand that wasn't wrapped in hers to lift her gaze to him. "I love your daughter more than you know and I have the upmost respect for both of you. If this is the way to stop my father from hurting both of you then I will do it. I want to do it. It is the right thing."

Damon concluded his speech, looking between Marianna and Boris. Marianna looked almost as distraught as Charlotte as she placed both of her hands over her mouth and felt her eyes water. Boris was much more composed, but his cheeks had turned pale with fear for the young boy.

"Damon," Boris spoke in a small voice. "You do not need to do this…not for us…we know how you feel about what the Confederacy stands for. We understand-"

"-But you need to understand that my father never cares about what I think," Damon said. "He sees an opportunity to get what he wants, which is me to make him proud for once and he will do anything possible to get what he wants. You know how he is."

"And we know what he has done to you in the past," Marianna spoke, taking hold of Damon by the upper arms. Charlotte detached herself from him and moved over to her father as he held his arm out to her, letting her move underneath it.

"Damon," Marianna continued to plead. "You…as odd as this might sound considering your affiliation with Charlotte…but we see you as some kind of son to us. We have always looked after you…cared for you…we cannot let you do this because of us."

Damon offered a sad smile over to Marianna but shook his head. "I am doing this because I want to," Damon promised her. "I am doing this because I want to marry Charlotte. I want to be with her and I want to do it without hiding. I would never live with myself if I knew that I could do the right thing."

Damon felt Marianna moved her arms around him then, holding him tightly and resting her chin on his shoulder. Damon remained stoic for a second before he moved his arms around her waist.

"Is there anything we can do to persuade you otherwise?" Boris wondered, keeping a firm hold of his daughter as she closed her eyes and took a sharp breath.

Boris knew exactly what was happening and he admired Damon for his decision, despite the fact that he wanted Damon to do the opposite of what he intended to do. Sighing lowly, Damon shook his head slowly.

"Nothing," Damon assured Boris. "Although I would like to spend the evening here, if possible?"

"Of course," Marianna agreed, nodding her head slowly as Charlotte went back over to Damon, wrapping her arm around his. "Of course."

…

Charlotte could hardly stop her tears for the rest of the day. She was doing her best to remain coherent and in control, but she was failing miserably. She was constantly sobbing as she sat with Damon in her chamber. They spent that night staying awake as long as possible before Damon knew he had to change. His uniform had been delivered to him and sat in brown, paper wrapping on the dresser. He suspected his father knew where he would be spending the night.

The grey coat he wore was heavy and enough to make him want to inherently continue to scratch. He held his hat underneath his arm as he stood outside in the town square that following morning, the cold air blowing harshly against him. Charlotte was stood by his side while Giuseppe and Stefan stood opposite.

"She should not be here," Giuseppe complained to his son as Charlotte stood by Damon's side.

"When I return then she will be my wife," Damon declared, moving to take hold of Charlotte by her hand as other families began to mill in the area, preparing to send off their loved ones to fight for what they believed in. "If people stare then let them. They will know about us sooner rather than later."

Shaking his head slowly, Giuseppe felt his jaw clench together. "Then I would prefer for them to find out later."

"I fail to care what you think," Damon promised his father.

"Say your goodbyes," Giuseppe demanded, the anger still clear in his voice. "I will go and speak with Jonathan."

Turning to his little brother, Damon moved to clasp Stefan on the shoulder. Stefan moved with haste then, holding onto Damon tightly as he felt his eyes begin to prickle with water. He kept his eyes firmly shut before Damon patted him on the back a few times, the motion designed to comfort him but failing miserably.

"I will be back before you know it," Damon promised him. "There will be times when I have leave and I will come back. I will not be gone for long."

"Do you promise?" Stefan demanded from his brother.

"Promise," Damon said before pulling back and patting Stefan on the shoulder. "But I do have a job for you while I am gone."

"What is it?" Stefan asked, wide eyed.

"Keep an eye out for Charlotte," Damon whispered, turning his head to the side to look to Charlotte as she remained stood back from the brothers, her arms folded as she looked into the distance. "I just want to make sure she is going to be well while I am gone."

"I will," Stefan promised Damon, looking to Charlotte as well.

Damon smiled and moved over to Charlotte after throwing his brother a reassuring wink. Charlotte almost pulled back when she felt Damon moved his hands to her upper arms.

"We shouldn't," Charlotte whispered. "Your father-"

"-Can rot in hell," Damon interrupted, finally letting his hands curl around her upper arms. "I don't care anymore, Charlotte. When I return and all of this is over then we will be married. Everything will be as it should be. Just promise me that you will be here when I come back."

Charlotte smiled softly and held herself together. "Where else would I be?" she demanded from him.

Moving with haste, Damon bent down to capture Charlotte's mouth against hers. She didn't care as the people around her began to whisper and speak in hushed tones about what they saw. Instead she kept her eyes closed as her hands latched onto Damon's grey coat, her grip vice like as Damon's hand cupped the back of her neck. Only after a few moments did he pull back and rest his forehead against hers, his fingers tickling over her cheekbones.

"That will be something to keep the town gossiping for a while," Damon told her, eliciting a soft laugh from her before he kissed her again on the cheek.

"No doubt we will be the talk of the town for a while," Charlotte agreed. "Hurry up and come home."

"As fast as possible," Damon promised her, squeezing her hand once before backing away and falling into line with the others dressed in uniform as he prepared to leave Mystic Falls.

He noted Marianna and Boris outside of the store as he walked past and offered them a brief nod and tip of his hat before turning to look over his shoulder. He could still see Charlotte stood there in the square, her hair blowing in the breeze as she kept her shawl tightly around her body. He could tell she was trying not to cry by the way her cheeks continued to turn red as she held it in.

Charlotte didn't take her gaze from Damon as she felt Giuseppe stand besides her, his presence menacing as he made his movements. He watched on as his son left and he spoke, his lips curling upwards.

"If you think I will let you marry my son then you are sorely mistaken," Giuseppe hissed down to Charlotte.

"You promised him-"

"-I lied," Giuseppe spoke as Damon rounded the corner and left her view, but still she couldn't look away. She couldn't look at the man next to her. "Damon will never be your husband and you will never be his wife. I will run you and your family out of town."

"I will never let you do that," Charlotte replied, her voice harsh as she looked up to Giuseppe. "You think that you can rip Damon and I apart? You can't. You won't. I will never let you do that."

Giuseppe chuckled, nodding his head as he moved slowly around Charlotte, letting his hand brush down her hair as she recoiled, feeling sick at the motion he had made. She said nothing as she struggled to find words. Instead she continued to glare.

"You have spirit," Giuseppe informed her. "Perhaps that is why Damon likes you. But, believe me, by the time Damon returns home you will be nowhere to be found."

"He will never believe you," Charlotte said, her voice confident. "Whatever you do or whatever story you tell him…he will never believe you."

Giuseppe chuckled again and nodded, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked away from Charlotte, his words fleeting as he left. "We will see, Miss Wallis. We will see."

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

_Mystic Falls, 1861_

Stefan was no fool. He was slowly becoming a grown man and along with age, there came to be some wisdom about him. He perceived things carefully when he had not done before. He listened intently to what people said to him. He watched how they moved and how they reacted to conversation. He had become much more observant. This was something he noticed with his father.

It had been four months since Damon had left for the Confederacy and Stefan had heard that his brother had been holed up in a camp, preparing for the war to begin. Stefan had considered asking for his father's permission to join his brother, but he suspected that he would reject him. Giuseppe had done nothing but brood since Damon had left, often locking himself in his study and writing in his journal.

Initially, Stefan had been bored. He had never thought that he would be this lost without his brother, but he was. He wrote to Damon often, sending him a handful of letters at a time. He would sometimes go to speak to Charlotte in the square. While it was true that Stefan did not entirely know the Wallis girl, he had found that she was pleasant and kind to him. He would not say that they were friends yet, but Stefan could see them becoming just that.

"He's been gone for over four months," Charlotte spoke to Stefan as they sat together on a bench in the square, looking around with intrigue as people passed them by but said nothing. "When do you think he will be able to have time to come home?"

"I don't know," Stefan answered honestly, leaning forwards and clasping his hands together, his coat falling over his knees as he moved a hand to ruffle his messy hair. "I sent him another letter this morning to tell him that nothing has changed here. He hasn't written to me in a few weeks."

"Yes," Charlotte agreed. "I had been talking to my mother, however. I…I am thinking of training to become a nurse."

Stefan turned to look to her then, his brow arching as he tilted his head. He said nothing for a few moments to her and she shrugged her shoulders, the shawl that sat around her shoulders sliding down to her elbows then. She moved her hands to her opposite arms, holding them softly as she glanced to the sky.

"There must be many men in the army who come back injured. War demands that," Charlotte spoke. "I have always enjoyed medicine. I have always wanted to help mother at the store…find new cures for illnesses…anything to experiment. I just…I know that I disagree with the Confederacy. There will be others who disagree too and they do not deserve to die."

"And this has nothing to do with Damon?" Stefan demanded from her, a sly smile playing on his lips as she peered down to the ground. "You are not hoping to be put in the same camp as him, are you?"

"Perhaps," Charlotte said, "but this has more to do than being with Damon. I…every time I wake up I spend my time wondering what your father could do to me. I worry for my parents too. I want to leave this place until Damon comes home. Without him I feel lost and scared."

Stefan detested the way his father acted to Damon and Charlotte. He could not understand why he could not let them be. He didn't know why Giuseppe could not simply put Damon first for once. Why could he not let him be happy? Stefan knew that the Wallis family were not a Founding Family and they had arrived in Mystic Falls surrounded by scandal, but they had earned themselves a reputable reputation. Boris was a good tutor while Marianna was gifted in apothecary.

"I know that my father disapproves of you and Damon together," Stefan admitted. "I also know that-"

"-He threatened me," Charlotte interrupted, looking down to her lap as Stefan glanced back to her, his gaze intensifying as he did his best to consider what she had just said. "When Damon was leaving, your father came over to me and he threatened me. He told me that he would see to it that Damon and I would never marry. He…and that is why I worry…why I am terrified of him."

Stefan continued to watch her intently, seeing the tears pool in her eyes as she shook her head slowly, her hands moving to her cheeks as her fingers wiped her tears away. She tried to remain composed, sensing that people would be watching them as they passed by. The last thing she needed was for people to know she had broken down in floods of tears in the middle of the town.

"Charlotte," Stefan whispered her name and she shook her head back and forth, urging for him not to say anything to her and make her even more emotional.

"Don't," she pleaded with him. "I need to stay strong and away from him. I need to do what I can to keep my distance."

"That is not fair on you, Charlotte," Stefan responded. "You should not be worried. He gave his word that you would be able to marry Damon if he went away."

Charlotte did laugh then, shaking her head. She stood up from the bench and Stefan moved with her, offering her his arm like a true gentleman. He took her hand and placed it on the crook of his arm before moving them over the pristine lawn and by the town hall.

"Your father will never let us be and I see that now," Charlotte declared. "If I am gone then his problem is gone. He will leave my mother and father alone. It would be for the best. I see that now."

"But how is it fair on you, Charlotte?" Stefan asked of her. "I know that you might think you want to leave and help, but what if-"

"-I have various reasons for doing it," she informed him. "I want to help…I'm scared of staying here…without Damon I am losing purpose and I don't want that. As much as I love your brother, I need to be my own person too."

"Would you be as convinced to leave if this was not for my father?" Stefan asked her and she let herself shrug.

"I can't answer that," Charlotte admitted to him. "It is everything, Stefan. I know that it might appear that I am running away, but I want to do this. I want to go. I want to get away from this place."

Stefan took a deep breath, knowing what he should propose to her. He had to do this for Damon. Stefan doubted that Damon would like the idea of Charlotte being so close to battle as a nurse, but Damon also knew that Charlotte was strong minded and enjoyed nothing more than working in the apothecary store. Damon was aware of her childish notion that she wanted to grow up to be a doctor.

"Just wait until Damon next comes home," Stefan proposed to her. "Let him come back and speak to him."

"He does not own me, Stefan," Charlotte spoke in a confident voice and Stefan chuckled, shaking his head back and forth.

"I am well aware," Stefan assured her. "Just promise me that you will wait a while before running off. As for my father, I will make sure that you will be fine. My father cannot do anything that harsh, can he?"

Charlotte let herself shrug once more. "When it comes to your father, I don't know what he can do."

 _Mystic Falls, 1861, December_

It seemed an age since the Battle of Fort Sumter in the April. The war had started following that incident and since then Damon had found himself bombarded in a variety of situations. He had been forced to do things he hated. He had confronted deserters and sympathizers and tried to persuade them to return to army. He refused to use his weapon unless it was of the upmost necessity. But the Confederacy were suffering losses following their success at Fort Sumter. The Union Navy had taken back southern ports, plus they were slowly losing control of the east.

But none of it mattered anymore. Damon had been granted leave over the Christmas period before returning to his unit. He had returned to Mystic Falls, expecting to see that everything had changed. He had expected that it was going to feel odd when he stepped back into the square, but everything felt normal. Damon had intended to go to Charlotte first, but apparently he had other plans for him that he did not know of.

Stefan had been waiting for him as soon as he arrived, climbing down from his horse. He was dressed in his heavy grey coat and hat, a small cut on his cheekbone from where he had, ironically, fallen. His battle scars remained to be given to him.

Smiling widely, Damon embraced his younger brother tightly, his arms wrapping tightly around him and holding him close. Stefan was smartly dressed, a heavy dress coat on his arms to keep him warm. He pulled back for a moment, looking over his brother for any sign of injuries.

"I'm fine," Damon promised him, knowing what he was doing. "It's just a small cut thanks to me tripping over. I'm well."

"Glad to hear it," Stefan nodded, sighing. "I've missed you, Damon."

"And I've missed you too," Damon replied. "I would have sent more letters home, but I've been moving around all of the time. I was one of the lucky ones to get to come home this Christmas."

"Well, the service in the Church is taking place this weekend," Stefan said.

"Ah, the highlight of my return," Damon jested. "Is there anything else happening in the town?"

Stefan shook his head. "The civil war has demoralised everyone in the town. No one seems to be in a festive mood. Father is continuously brooding in his study and writing in his journal. His mood is rather volatile. You know how he is."

"Unfortunately," Damon mumbled. "I don't care about him, anyway. I need to go and see Charlotte. She hasn't written to me in weeks."

Stefan looked away, struggling to look into Damon's eyes. He closed his eyes, knowing that he should have been more vigilant. He should have made sure that she was safe. He should have kept her close and known what his father was like. The man had burned Damon for something he had never done. He had hurt Damon all of the time as a child. Stefan had watched, powerless to stop it. Damon had told him to stand back and Stefan had agreed. He shouldn't have. But he should have known that Giuseppe was not a man to be trifled with.

"Stefan," Damon spoke, knowing that his brother was hiding something from him. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," Stefan spoke with haste. "I needed to tell you before anyone else did. I should have done more and I know that. I should have protected her-"

"-What the hell has happened?" Damon demanded and Stefan saw the anger begin to cloud his expression, his cheeks puffing out and his chin jutting out. "What happened to her?"

"There was a break in," Stefan began. "Charlotte was working at the store. There was a break in by some out of town men and they destroyed the store…broke everything…it was an absolute mess…they robbed her and…well…"

Stefan couldn't say anymore. He was struggling to speak the words, fear rising inside of him at what Damon would do. But he would find out sooner or later. He would especially find out when he went to visit her at her house.

"What did they do to Charlotte?" Damon asked through ground teeth.

"Beat her," Stefan finally spoke. "They beat her badly, Stefan. She's been in bed for the past four weeks…the doctor said something about broken ribs…a fractured arm…she hasn't been seen since."

Damon felt sick. He felt physically sick as he let his hand move to his stomach, holding it tightly before turning away from his brother. His emotions were slowly getting the best of him as he dared to let his hands ball into fists.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Damon spoke, his voice laced with disgust.

"I have no evidence," Stefan admitted. "I never saw anyone at our house and I never heard him meet with anyone out of town. I should have done as you asked, Damon. I should have done better for you…you asked me to make sure she was safe…I never thought…"

Damon watched as his brother trailed off, tears pooling in his eyes. He shook his head slowly and moved to embrace Stefan once more, his hands clapping his back loudly and tightly.

"I know," Damon promised Stefan. "I never thought he would sink this low, but I know you, Stefan. This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. It is mine…I should have ran…left with her and gone north…taken you with me."

"I feel terrible," Stefan continued. "I've felt nothing but guilt for the past four weeks. I didn't know how to tell you in a letter. I didn't know how to write it down. I couldn't write it down."

"Stefan," Damon spoke, stooping slightly to look him in the eye. "You are not to blame here. He is to blame and I will do that as soon as I have been to visit Charlotte."

Nodding, Stefan bid his goodbyes to his brother, watching as Damon stormed down the dirt path to the edge of town where Charlotte's home was. Damon had been walking fast, but he soon broke into a run, his hat falling from his head and the sack on his back bouncing against his skin as he moved. He ran up the steps of the porch, his fist poised to bang on the door. Hastily, he felt the door rattle underneath the movement and he waited with a lack of patience, nervously pacing until the door open to reveal Boris Wallis.

"Mr Wallis," Damon greeted him and Boris moved outside, his hands holding the doorframe as he peered around.

"You shouldn't be here, Damon," Boris hissed. "You need to go. You need to leave."

"I know what happened," Damon responded to him, his eyes wide and his voice pleading. "I know what my father did. I know it was no random accident. I have to see her…I need to be with her…"

"Damon," Boris hissed lowly, stepping closer to Damon. "Do you have any idea how badly beat she was? There's not an ounce of her that isn't covered in bruises. She's broken…she hasn't eaten in days and she barely talks…as soon as she's on her feet she is talking about leaving…joining the nursing unit and getting away from here."

Damon could still feel shock at hearing that. She had never mentioned joining the nursing unit before in her letters. She had never expressed her desire to do that, but Damon knew Charlotte. She enjoyed healing and she enjoyed helping people. He shouldn't be too shocked that she wanted to be a nurse.

"Please," Damon pleaded in a desperate tone. "Please let me see her."

Boris looked around again and sighed. "Marianna is at the store, helping to repair it. You can stay for a little while."

"Thank you," Damon said, dropping his bag to the floor as he entered the house, his hat soon following in its path.

Boris pointed to the staircase and Damon moved up it, listening as it creaked under his weight. He turned the corner and held onto the wooden bannister, moving down to Charlotte's bedroom. The door was wide open already and he could see her figure in the bed, laid flat on her back. Stepping in, he held onto the frame of the door, knowing that he might fall over if he didn't hold something tightly.

The sight of her in the bed was enough to bring a small amount of bile to his throat. Her pale face was covered in purple, her cheeks, usually tinged red with flushing, were bruised. Her lip was cut and swollen slightly while her hair had been scrapped back from her head onto her pillow. She was dressed in a white nightgown and the covers were pulled up to her chin. Damon could only imagine what she looked like underneath her clothes.

"Damon?" she whispered his name softly.

"I'm here," he spoke, moving down the bed towards where she was.

He knelt on the floor, watching as she turned her head to the side to look at him. She couldn't even manage a smile, not that Damon could blame her. His hand moved over towards her, hovering over her skin as he dared not to touch her. She closed her eyes again and Damon saw a tear begin to fall down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte," Damon said, his voice wavering slightly on the verge of hysteria. "I never thought he would do anything. I agreed to go…I thought that was it…"

"He will never accept us," Charlotte whispered, her mouth dried out as she longed to move and hold him, but her body would not let her. "I don't blame you, Damon."

"You should," Damon scoffed. "We should have left, Charlotte. I should have listened to you."

"No," Charlotte protested. "You did what you thought was right. I thought you were right…but now…we can never be, Damon. He sent men who broke into the store…he…what they did…"

"I know," Damon promised her, not wanting her to get distressed and relive the memory. "I know what he did, Charlotte and I will deal with it. I promise you. I will not let you get hurt again. I will leave the Confederacy."

Shaking her head, Charlotte felt Damon move his hand to rest on top of her arm on the covers.

"You could be caught," Charlotte said. "I know what they do to deserters. He has us where he wants us, Damon. I need to go. I need to heal and I need to go."

"Your father informed me of your plan," Damon told her. "Charlotte, you cannot do this. You cannot run away-"

"-He has won," Charlotte said, her voice even more determined. "He won, Damon. I…I am not staying in Mystic Falls. As soon as I am able to leave then I am going to join the nursing unit. I am going to help and stay away until this war is over. My parents intend to stay put until then and then they want to go back to New York. They want to leave this town too."

Damon blinked profusely at hearing her. "You have it all planned."

"I've had time to think about it," Charlotte said.

"And did you think about us?" Damon asked of her.

"Always," she answered him truthfully. "I want to be with you, Damon. When this is over…come with me and leave this town…leave him and bring Stefan…"

Damon nodded, not even letting himself think about what she was asking.

"Yes," Damon promised her. "You know that I would go anywhere for you, Charlotte. If this is what you want then so be it, but I will not let my father get away with this. I promise you."

Charlotte did manage to smile softly then. "Just stay safe."

"You're telling me to stay safe?" he asked of her. "I've been fighting battles and have no injuries…you stayed at home and this happened."

"I won't be here for much longer," Charlotte declared. "Neither of us will be."

Damon moved to kiss her tenderly on the forehead, his eyes squeezing closed as he made the motion and pulled back, still kneeling on the floor as Charlotte watched him, unable to believe that he was here with her. There had been times when she had worried that he might not return; that he might not make it back. She still worried about that, but if she left Mystic Falls to become a nurse then she would have something to occupy her time with. She would not need to worry about everything then.

He stayed by her side for another few minutes before telling her that he had to go. She had agreed, letting him kiss her once more as she struggled to move closer to him. He had left the house, bidding goodnight to Mr Wallis and promising him that he would not see anything else happen to Charlotte.

His footsteps were like thunder as he trounced back down the town towards his house. His hand held his bag and hat tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. His lips were pursed and his jaw set as he stormed into his house, the front door bouncing against the wall behind it as he dropped his things and entered the dining room.

Stefan and Giuseppe were sat around the large table, tucking into a meal when Damon made his appearance.

"You bastard!" Damon roared at his father and Giuseppe calmly placed his cutlery down, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin after he did so. "Do you have any idea what you have done to her?"

Giuseppe looked to Stefan, who in turn was looking to his brother. "Leave us, Stefan."

"Why?" Damon was the one to ask as Stefan stood up, hovering behind his chair. "He knows what you did. He knows how you sent some men to beat Charlotte. He is no fool."

"No," Giuseppe agreed, "but you are. Do you truly think I would be naïve enough to send people to harm the foolish little girl? I have better things to do with my time, Damon. Hurting her does not bother me."

Damon blinked profusely, a smile of disbelief on his face before he spoke. "You stand there and lie to me," Damon declared, tilting his head. "How can you have the audacity to do that?"

"Damon, where is your proof for all of this?" Giuseppe spoke. "No one witnessed anything and the girl does not know who did it. You are being absurd."

"I am being anything but," Damon said. "How can you lie to me? I should have known you would never have kept your word. You never did…never have…but I swear to God that if you so much as think of her again…look at her…"

"You will what?" Giuseppe asked, moving to his feet and advancing to his son. "You are full of empty threats, Damon. You always have been. Even as a child you never could stand up for yourself."

Damon ground his teeth together. "I am no longer a child," he hissed and Giuseppe chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. "I have been abused by you. Charlotte won't be."

"This is ridiculous," Giuseppe complained to his son. "There is no evidence that I was involved in this plot and you are being irrational. You need to calm down, Damon. Your brother knows I have had nothing to do with this. Is that not right, Stefan?"

"No," Damon answered, looking to his brother as Stefan turned as white as a sheet, his mind whirling as to what he should do. "Do not bring him into this. You are looking for him to pick a side when he should not have to. I know your games."

"And I know yours, son," Giuseppe responded, his voice low and harsh. "You had best leave and clear your head. We will discuss this further in the morning. No doubt you have already been to see the frightened Miss Wallis."

"She was the first person I went to," Damon replied.

"No doubt," Giuseppe responded dryly. "Well, you will have no need to visit her first thing tomorrow. We can talk more reasonably then."

Damon said nothing else, knowing that he was simply going round and round in circles. His father would never admit anything and Damon knew that. He also knew that he had to best him somehow. He had to do something to show his guilt.

…

A/N: No idea if anyone is really reading this, but do let me know if you are!


	8. Chapter 8

_Mystic Falls, 1861_

Christmas Day was a torrid affair in the Salvatore household. Damon said nothing to Giuseppe in conversation. He only spoke when he wanted to yell at his father, demanding for him to tell the truth. Damon had spent more time with Stefan, sitting around with him in their chambers. On the morning of Christmas, Damon had done his duties. He had been quiet during the dinner and been to church. The Wallis family had been noticeably absent. People spoke about what had happened, quite clearly showing that the family were still the talk of the town.

Damon had left the house that night, a small box in his fingertips as he wandered through town, dressed in a sharp suit. He had been to see Charlotte every day since he had returned, seeing her slowly begin to heal. She had taken to sitting up and now she was slowly walking through the house. After six weeks, her bones had healed and the bruises were well on their way to fading.

But Charlotte knew that as soon as she got better she had to leave. She had spoken to the relevant people. She had spoken to them about joining, telling them about her expertise in helping at the store. She knew the relevant medicine to supply to certain injuries and she was pretty sure she could learn how to stitch a wound.

Charlotte found herself sat in the high backed chair in the living room as her mother and father washed up the dining set they only used on special occasions. They had managed to eat a small Christmas Dinner before they heard the knock on the door. Charlotte looked over to it and began to push herself to her feet steadily, but Marianna rushed by her, holding her hand up to halt her daughter as she tossed the towel over her shoulder.

"Stay there," she demanded her daughter and Charlotte slumped back down, the blanket falling down her lap slightly as she did so.

"Staying," Charlotte said defensively.

She heard her mother greet Damon at the door, ushering him inside. He stepped through the small porch into the living space, looking to Charlotte as he moved. Marianna closed the door and looked to Boris, a small smirk on her face.

"We should give these two a few minutes," Marianna said, moving to take hold of her husband by the arm as Damon softly chuckled and Charlotte rolled her eyes at her mother.

"We're going for a walk," Marianna declared. "Leave the cutlery and crockery for later. We will be back soon. Merry Christmas, Damon."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Wallis," Damon bowed his head. "Mr Wallis."

"Don't do anything straining, Charlotte," Boris warned his daughter. "Damon, we trust you can cope with her."

"Well, I know she can be a handful, but I'm sure I can manage her," Damon replied, his lips smirking as Charlotte glowered to him and let her parents leave.

As soon as the door was shut, Damon turned to look to Charlotte and moved towards her. Both of them had the same thought as Damon bent down and Charlotte moved her hand up to cup his cheek as his lips pressed against hers, pressing tightly as they both moaned a little. They had struggled to be alone recently and so had hardly had time to act in an inappropriate manner.

"I've missed that," Charlotte whispered as they broke away and Damon gave her a genuine smile, moving to push her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm," he hummed in content agreement. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas," Charlotte responded and kissed him once more. "Do you think you could do me a favour, seeing as it is Christmas?"

Damon chuckled and looked to her with intrigue, his brow arching as a smirk played on his lips.

"Depends on what that is?" he asked.

"Help me outside," Charlotte pleaded with him. "I haven't had fresh air in weeks and I've missed all of the snow. Remember how we used to play in the snow when we were young?"

Damon laughed darkly, but he did as she had asked him, moving his hands to her waist to pull her from her seat. She wobbled slightly, her hands going to his shoulders as he kept one arm around her waist and walked slowly as she limped by his side.

"If I recall correctly, you were never one to understand snowball fights," Damon told her. "The purpose was not to get hit, but you were always being hit."

"Because hiding was no fun," Charlotte declared.

Damon moved to open the back door onto the decking; holding it wide open as Charlotte stepped out, taking a deep breath as the air chilled her body. The wind blew her hair back and into Damon's face as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he kept her steady in his grip.

"Feel better?" Damon whispered as her hands moved to hold onto his and she looked to the snow covered ground, smiling at the sight of it.

"Much," she answered.

"Good," Damon said, "because I think your parents might kill me if they found out I had let you outside. So that is enough excitement for you for one day."

"Damon," Charlotte whined as Damon moved his hands up her arm, holding onto her arms as he felt them prickle underneath his grip from the cold air.

"No," Damon said, refusing to listen to her pleas as she turned slowly in his grip, her hands moving to hold his upper arms as Damon bent down to kiss her once more. "You're coming back inside. Besides, I do have a present for you, love, seeing as how it is Christmas."

"How?" Charlotte wondered, slightly bewildered as she looked over him. "You've been at war…how have you had time?"

"Oh, I'm very good," Damon told her, spinning her underneath his arm and leading her back inside, depositing her on the chair she had been sat on before pulling the blanket up and over her body to warm her once again. "Besides, I've been back for two weeks. I knew what I wanted to get you before I went off to war. I've had my eye on it for months."

"I never knew you could be romantic," Charlotte teased him as he took hold of the box from the floor and handed it to her.

"You have no idea how romantic I can be, Charlotte," Damon said, still teasing her as he bent down to kiss her firmly on the lips, settling himself down on the floor beside her.

"I haven't had a chance to buy you anything," Charlotte informed him. "You know that I would if I could…I should have sent mother to buy something…at least to give you something. I feel terrible now."

"Don't be ridiculous," Damon urged her. "I know what happened, Charlotte. I expect nothing from you. Besides, I have your photo in my coat pocket…that is more than enough."

"Where did you get that from?" Charlotte enquired, slowly opening the box as she looked to Damon with a coy smile, slightly flattered that he had done such a thing.

"I might have taken it from your chamber," he informed her with a soft smile. "I asked your mother for it, of course. She said yes. I'm surprised you have not noticed."

"Well, you can be rather sneaky," Charlotte replied.

"I can be," Damon agreed. "So open up that present and see it."

Charlotte did so, opening the box and letting her mouth gape open at the sight of what was in the box. Moving to pick it out, she took hold of the silver chain and held it up, the locket hanging on the end of it. She let her eyes widen as Damon watched her reaction. The silver oval at the end of the chain was intricately decorated, swirls and patterns engraved all over it.

"Here," Damon said, moving his hands over hers to prise it open. "It's just so you have a memory of me."

Charlotte looked inside the locket at the small photo of Damon dressed smartly, no doubt for some occasion. She closed her eyes and felt herself well with tears before flinging her arms around his neck awkwardly. Damon laughed at the motion, but didn't complain as he took hold of the necklace once backing away from her. He draped it over her neck, pulling her hair back so he could clasp it on securely.

"There," Damon whispered, letting the silver fall down on top of her white blouse.

"It's beautiful," Charlotte answered honestly. "Truly, Damon. It is lovely."

"Not as beautiful as the woman wearing it."

"Stop it," Charlotte demanded in a small voice, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red as Damon moved his hand to her neck, letting his fingers un along the silver chain on her neck.

"Why?" Damon wondered, voice low and gentle in comparison to usual. "It's true, Charlotte. You know how I feel about you…you're everything to me."

He moved around the chair to kneel before her, letting his arms fold together to rest on her lap as she leant forwards slightly, her hands going to rest on his forearms. She said nothing for a moment as she brushed her forehead against his, kissing him softly on the lips.

"And you're everything to me," she responded. "I imagine that's why we're going to get married."

"Hmm," Damon chuckled, kissing her once again. "And don't you forget it, my love."

 _Mystic Falls, January 1862_

Damon was preparing to leave the town once again, his trunk packed and his uniform back on his body, but this time he was not leaving alone. Charlotte had been deemed well enough to join the nursing unit and she had been accepted to help distribute medicine and help to heal. While she was not going to be on the front line, she would be based in a camp not far away from Damon's camp.

She wore her nurses' uniform that morning, all of it pristine and clean as she stood with her mother and father in the square. Damon had been stood with Stefan, talking in a hushed tone as his eyes remained set on Charlotte. The hat on top of her head held her red curls underneath it, a few of them falling out as she let her father move to kiss her on the forehead as her mother pecked her on the cheek. Damon could only imagine what Marianna and Boris were going through as they bid farewell to their only child.

Damon would be travelling only so far with Charlotte before going his separate way with his division.

"Promise me that…if she is near you…"

Damon was startled as Marianna's voice entered his ears and her hand moved to his shoulder. He turned to look to the woman and nodded, his hand going to squeeze her arm as he tried silently to reassure her that he would do what he could if he ended up being near her. He knew the chances of Charlotte being injured were slim, considering the distance she was from any battle. But Damon knew the worry going through Marianna's mind.

"If I am near her then I will keep an eye on her," Damon assured Marianna. "You know that."

"I know," she offered Damon a sad smile as she looked over her shoulder to see her daughter embrace Boris, holding him tightly as he closed his eyes, his face scrunching up tightly.

"Besides, she should be perfectly safe," Damon promised her. "She will be nowhere near any fighting and she will just be helping out with the wounded. Everything will be well."

Marianna sighed once more, looking into Damon's eyes and doing her best not to look too worried. Damon was off to risk his life. She should be more worried for Damon than her daughter.

"I hate this, Damon," Marianna spoke. "There should be no war. We should not have such a war…all of this is ludicrous."

Damon chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, that signature smirk staining his face as he looked around at the men who would be travelling back to the camp with him. Making his movements slowly, Damon bent down to peck Marianna on the check as the woman embraced him tenderly.

"Be safe, Damon," Marianna urged from him.

"As always, Mrs Wallis," Damon promised and stepped back from her as Charlotte made her way over to them.

Damon drank in her appearance, from the way her stray curls poked from underneath her cap to the loose fitting uniform that hung limply on her body. Moving to offer her his arm, she took hold of it as they were told to deploy. She took a sharp breath and Damon patted her hand reassuringly. Boris and Marianna gave her one final kiss on the cheek and then stepped back. Everyone's possessions had been loaded onto the horse and cart and they would be following behind it on other horse and carts.

"It will be fine," Damon promised as he helped Charlotte onto one of the carts with other girls from the town who had volunteered to go. She sat at the end of the bench while Damon remained on the ground, his hand still in hers as she continued to stare down to him.

"I know," she told him. "Just promise me that…if we end up separated…you will write."

"Every day," Damon said, managing a smile for her. "And I will try to come and see you whenever I can. Damn what the rules say about keeping away from the nurses."

Charlotte's brows furrowed together. "There are rules?" she asked from him.

"For some of the men," Damon told her. "But don't worry, my eyes don't wander."

"I should hope not," Charlotte scoffed and Damon heard his name being called, informing him that it was time to go.

"I will see you before you know it," Damon promised, squeezing her hand tightly and releasing it as she nodded, managing a small smile in his direction.

As Damon backed off towards his own ride, he saw his father coming into the square, clasping Stefan on the back as he saw that his son was definitely leaving. Damon had no doubt that the man had simply come to make sure that Damon did not back out of returning to the fight. There was no chance of him being there to be kind or caring.

 _Richmond, March 1862_

Damon was cursing loudly underneath his breath at the feeling of pain in his arm. It had been three days since he had been caught in the fight and he still hadn't healed. He had been tasked to go with Henry Wattles to find deserters. He had been told that there would be a chance of leave again if he managed it. Damon was hoping that when he secured leave then there would be a chance that he could find Charlotte and take her somewhere for a few days.

She had been based in the camp five miles away from Damon, but he had not expected to see her as soon as he did. On the first day of rounding up some deserters, Damon had found himself completely unprepared and the revolver in his hand had not stopped a man from hitting him over the back with the end of a shovel.

He was amazed that he had managed to stand, all things considering. The man had then proceeded to wrestle with Damon while Henry stood on the side lines with the deserters, keeping his gun trained on them, too scared that they might attack if he moved to help Damon and turned his back on them.

The stamp on Damon's arm had been the last straw and the man had ran off, confiscating Damon's gun in the process and aiming it at Damon before demanding Henry to drop his gun. The Wattles boy had no choice. That was how Damon found himself in the hospital camp which was nothing but a few beds with nurses hovering over them, trying to mend up men who had seen the worst of battle.

Damon had been asleep as the head nurse tended to him, rendering him unconscious as she reset the bone in his arm. No doubt that was why Damon was struggling to stop thinking about the pain. His arm was bandaged up and in a sling. He was resting on the bed, his head turned to the side as he struggled to open his eyes.

It was only when he heard her voice did he peel them open.

"Damon…come on…wake up…"

Looking out of his eye, Damon saw her there, sat on a small stool by his bedside, her hands holding onto his good arm. She smiled softly as soon as she saw him begin to blink profusely, clearly trying to clear his vision. She moved to take hold of the cloth that sat on the crate next to her, wiping his brow clean from sweat as he gulped with his dry mouth.

"Only you could manage to get injured without seeing a battle," Charlotte jested and Damon felt his lips quirk upwards as she took the flagon of water she had on her.

Pressing the metal to his lips, she let the water tip out from it and fall into his parted mouth. She said nothing as she let him drink, rehydrating himself before he pulled back and flopped down to the bed once more, taking a sharp breath.

"What happened?" he wondered from her. "I remember the deserters…but my arm…"

"You're lucky it wasn't worse than that," she informed him, scoffing. "I heard what happened, Damon…how he had both of your guns…he could have done anything to you…"

"I know," Damon told her in a soft voice, "but he didn't."

"Well that's just fortunate," Charlotte responded. "Damon…being here…hearing that a man named Salvatore had been brought here was enough to make me feel ill. I worried that something terrible had happened."

"I know," Damon promised her, "but I'm fine, Charlotte. It's just a broken arm."

Shaking her head slowly, she took a sharp breath and moved to kiss him on the forehead, her hand pushing his hair out of her way as she did her best to remain composed, any sense of relief in her body taking complete control over her.

"I'm fine," Damon promised her again, seeing the worry etched on her face.

She nodded and Damon gave her a slim smile, knowing that he was anything but fine. He was scared and a part of him didn't blame the man who had deserted the Confederate Army. He had thought of doing the exact same thing.

…

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

_Richmond, March, 1862_

Charlotte sat beside the bed that Damon was currently laid in. Her hands were holding onto a piece of paper alongside a pen as she wrote the words on the page. Damon had his eyes closed and his good hand held onto his bad arm, feeling the bandage that held it in place. She said nothing as she allowed Damon to try to rest, but he had been very talkative ever since he woke up.

After complaining about the pain in his bone, he had taken to eating the meal that had been prepared by the nurses before sipping on his water. The camp was full of wounded men and Damon wondered how much longer it was going to go on for. How many more innocent people needed to die before everyone saw the madness of this war?

Charlotte had been running around the camp during the day, helping wherever she could. Damon had watched her from the distance, noticing how she would often wipe her forehead with the back of her hand or tuck her hair behind her ear from where it had fallen out.

She had been doing everything in her power to help and Damon felt some form of pride inside of him. He loved the fact that she was so determined to help. He loved how she wanted to do everything within her power to help.

"When I go back then I will try and get leave," Damon suddenly informed Charlotte and she put the pen down onto the edge of Damon's bed, draping the paper on top of it. "If I can get leave then I will see if I can get you to come with me."

"I doubt that would happen," Charlotte informed him, moving to check that the bandage on his arm was well set as she adjusted the white apron covering her blue gown. "We are too busy here to let anyone go."

"I am certain you can take some time away," Damon informed her. "We are all entitled to it."

"Perhaps," Charlotte remained noncommittal. "But I need to…well…stay here for a while. I would love to spend time with you away from this, but at the minute I feel useful and I cannot abandon people here…men who are so young and who are dying."

Charlotte had expected Damon to be disappointed, but instead he was seemingly happy. He was smiling softly as she looked to him, a puzzled expression on her face before she felt him take hold of her by the hand, his fingers lacing inside of hers and holding gently onto her limbs before he kissed the back of her hand.

"You are not angry?"

"Angry with my doting fiancée for wanting to help the injured?" Damon asked of her. "I could never be angry, Charlotte. While I confess I am disappointed, angry is not something I feel towards you."

Charlotte let out a small smile at hearing that and moved to kiss him quickly on the forehead, the motion tender and hasty in order for no one to notice. Saying nothing, Charlotte sat back down in her chair, letting Damon keep hold of her fingers before motioning to the pen and paper with his chin.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing to my parents," Charlotte informed him. "And I also wrote to Stefan too. I told him what had happened, but I told him that you were safe."

"Thank you," Damon informed her.

"Well, I thought that someone deserved to know. Besides, I know how your brother feels, Damon. Stefan worries about you, just as we all do when you are on the battlefield."

Damon scoffed. "Hence why I do my best to avoid the battlefield," he responded. "Rounding up deserters keeps me away from the danger, but no doubt I will be back on the front line soon enough…fighting for something I do not believe in."

Charlotte looked around, grateful the beds were empty next to them. "You should not speak like that," Charlotte whispered. "I know how you feel, but speaking against the Confederacy is dangerous."

"I do not care."

"I do," Charlotte responded. "The last thing I want is for you to be in trouble."

"Always thinking about me," Damon whispered and that confident smirk on his face rose. "I love that."

"Well I love you," Charlotte said, slapping him softly on the chest as he chuckled. "So just keep your thoughts to yourself. Besides, I do not doubt you will get sent home for a while. A broken bone can take six weeks to heal and you are useless without a functioning arm."

Damon nodded and closed his eyes before hearing Charlotte pick up her pen and paper. He didn't particularly want to go home, but he knew he would be sent back to heal. He would rather stay in the hospital, but he knew that he was taking up a valuable bed space that they would eventually need.

"Charlotte," Damon muttered her name.

"Hmm?" she asked, still writing on her paper while Damon spoke.

"Did Stefan respond to your letter?"

"No," Charlotte spoke. "I only sent it yesterday however. I doubt he will have received it yet. Why do you ask?"

"Because I worry about him," Damon mumbled. "You know how Stefan is. He…well…I know that father prefers him. Father cares for him, but I still worry that he could change."

Charlotte shook her head. "Your brother will be fine. Besides, I have my parents looking out for him whenever he goes into town. I have no doubt that he will be well. Believe me, I know how you worry for him."

"Just as I worry for you," Damon whispered, peeling his eyes open and looking over to Charlotte as she chuckled at hearing him, but managed to bend down and caress his cheek, failing to care if anyone was looking at them as she let her lips press against his.

"Get some rest," she whispered against his lips, her breath hitting him before she pulled back and settled down in her chair again, going back to her writing as Damon did his best to fall to sleep.

 _Mystical Falls, December, 1862_

Looking around the town, Charlotte could hardly believe that nothing had changed. Everything looked the same. From the wooden buildings to the town square; nothing had changed. Charlotte had climbed down from the wagon, her possessions following her as she placed her hands into her grey coat and looked for any sign of her parents.

As the wagon pulled away, she saw them emerge from the dust covered cloud, their faces beaming with joy at the sight of their daughter. But they were not alone. Charlotte didn't think it was possible for her smile to grow any wider as she saw him stood there. Damon had somehow managed to work his way out of the encampment, gaining leave.

"Darling!"

Marianna's cries caused Charlotte to smile, her mouth stretching into a massive grin as she rushed forwards, forgetting about her trunk. Her arms wrapped around her mother's neck as she buried her face into her neck, holding her tightly. Marianna shrieked with joy, unable to believe that she had not seen her daughter since she left in the New Year.

"I have missed you so much," Charlotte declared, pulling back from her mother to embrace her father quickly, holding him for a moment before kissing him on the cheek.

"And we have missed you," Boris told her. "Every letter you have sent has been a joy to receive. We cannot begin to tell you how proud we are of you."

"Thank you, father," Charlotte said as Boris moved to sweep her hair behind her ear.

She allowed her parents to stand behind her, letting her look to Damon who had kept his distance from her until then. Marianna smiled as the man in the soldiers uniform walked up to her daughter and bent down to her height, pulling her into his arms and holding her closely as her arms found his neck, her fingers tangling into the dark curls at the back of his head.

"I did not know you would be coming home," Charlotte whispered into his ear as he pulled back and looked to her, making sure she was well.

"I managed to get leave the other day," he informed her. "I need to return straight after Christmas Day, however."

"That only gives us four days," Charlotte whispered and Damon moved to lift her chin up, his fingers holding gently to it.

"Then we had better make the most of that time," he spoke.

…

"Rumour has it that the war is nowhere near finished. I am supposed to be heading to a camp near Atlanta when I return."

Charlotte and Damon had found themselves sneaking into the town hall as it was empty and a space where they could be alone. Damon had returned home to see his father and brother, but had soon rushed out again, grabbing Charlotte from her house and dragging her to the space.

The town hall was nothing but wooden floors and chairs pushed to the side. It was dark, save for the lamp that Damon had brought with him and placed on a chair. He was sat on the floor, a blanket underneath him as Charlotte sat besides him, leaning her head on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Atlanta?" Charlotte echoed. "Damon, that is quite the distance."

"I know," Damon mumbled, his lips touching her hair on the top of her head. "It does mean I might not see you for a while, but I will write whenever I can."

"I know," Charlotte promised him, moving to pick up his hand inside of hers, holding it tightly while he watched her for a few moments, his eyes roaming over her face as he finally looked her in the eye. "Although I had heard some of the nurses in the camp…well…you know I hate gossip."

Damon chuckled at that as Charlotte moved to stare at him with an accusatory glance, kneeling on the floor beside him as he dropped his arms from her.

"Charlotte, you hate being the centre of gossip, but you love listening to it."

"That is not true," she protested and Damon arched a brow in her direction.

"Truly?"

"Well…maybe not," she mumbled. "Regardless, I heard one of the girls speaking about Manderley from Mystic Falls. You know him?"

"I know him," Damon confirmed.

"Then you should know that what they were doing in the hotel acting as a store was not medical procedure," Charlotte said, her eyebrow arching suggestively as Damon let his mouth gape at hearing her, hating himself for indulging in her gossip.

"As in Thomas Manderley?" Damon said and Charlotte nodded. "I thought that he was going to be courting Miss Lewisham when he returned from the war?"

"He still might," Charlotte shrugged. "But Rosalie, who is the nurse, has been sent to a different location and away from him. Let us just say her actions were frowned upon, but the problem is I keep hearing so many rumours that there might be no nurses left!"

"I sincerely doubt it," Damon said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Because I know there will be one left."

"Unless some handsome soldier comes and sweeps me off my feet," Charlotte teased and Damon moved closer to her, bending down to brush his lips against the corner of her mouth, moving closer to her after a moment.

"I think he already has," Damon whispered.

Charlotte did her best not to snort as Damon finally kissed her, his lips pressing over hers as Charlotte manoeuvred herself closer to him, her front pressing against his as she let herself move precariously over his lap, one leg either side of him. Damon continuously kissed her, his lips roaming over hers as his hands ran down her back, tangling in her hair at its ends.

"I should go home," Charlotte said when they broke apart for breath.

"No," Damon murmured. "You need to stay here."

"You are so very needy," Charlotte laughed and Damon felt her hands move to push into his hair as he took that opportunity to kiss her again, distracting her from wanting to leave.

"Damon," Charlotte protested, knowing what he was going to do as he moved to kiss her neck and she laughed lightly as her hands went to his shoulders. "Damon, I need to go. We can meet again tomorrow."

"Can we?" Damon wondered. "And where would you like to meet?"

"The field," Charlotte whispered, pecking him once more.

"It is winter, Charlotte."

"I do not care," she said. "If you are to be shipped off to Atlanta then I want to go somewhere that matters…somewhere we can go back to…"

"As you wish," Damon said. "Always, as you wish."

…

A/N: So the next chapter will be a time jump as we near the arrival of Katherine in another two chapters! Do let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

_Mystic Falls, March, 1864_

Charlotte had not seen Damon in fifteen months. Fifteen months had passed and she had not felt the touch of his skin, the feel of his mouth, nor had the joy of his witty comments. She had felt empty for so long. She felt as though she was not whole without him. She went about her job in the camp, passing by each day and wondering if she would receive a letter from him.

Damon had been shipped out to Atlanta and had found himself stuck there for eight months. He had applied for leave to return to Mystic Falls and had it denied, instead having to go back to rounding up deserters near Richmond. But by the time he had had been transferred, Charlotte too had been transferred to another camp where there was a shortage of nurses. Their paths did not cross and Charlotte had to admit that she had been saddened.

They wrote to each other whenever they could. She would hold onto his letters, pressing them tightly to her chest as though that would help ease her pain. She needed to see him just once. She needed him to come home. She needed him now more than ever.

Charlotte had been in a camp just outside of Maryland when she had received the letter and she felt her entire world crumble around her. Her mother's writing had been neat and clean, but there were parts where the paper wrinkled which had initially confused Charlotte, but she saw it was now due to her tears.

Breaking down into tears, Charlotte had initially gone into shock at the news, wanting to do nothing more than run away. She needed to run and get home. She needed to get home and make sure that she could be with her mother. She could only imagine what her mother was going through.

Charlotte had asked for dismissal, claiming that she could no longer serve as a nurse. Her mother would need her back at home and that was where her priority had been. She did not want to desert her fellow nurses, but she needed to go. She was permitted leave and she had found herself travelling back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible.

When she had finally returned home, she had walked into the front door and she had wept uncontrollably, taking hold of her mother who did the same. Both of them fell to the floor, embracing each other. Marianna cradled her daughter to her, trying to be strong but failing miserably. She did not know how to tell Charlotte of everything else that had happened. She did not know how to do it.

She would wait until after the funeral.

The funeral of Boris Wallis was a small affair. His pupils attended alongside their parents, some of them crying at their loss. Charlotte and Marianna had stayed long after everyone had gone. Charlotte had moved her hand to the top of the headstone, bowing her head as Marianna rested her hand on her shoulder. Both of them had shed all the tears they had. Nothing came out now.

"Was it quick?"

Charlotte was sat in the chair her father usually occupied in the small parlour room, curled into a ball in her nightgown after the funeral had taken place. Her mother had poured her a small glass of bourbon and she cradled it in her fingertips. Marianna sat on the seat across from her, holding her own glass as she looked to the fire.

"Incredibly," Marianna said, her voice croaking slightly. "He did not suffer long…as soon as he was taken ill I knew. He…I wanted to write to you and tell you to come back, but he knew you would not make it. He knew you would not get home in time."

"I should have been here."

"No," Marianna shook her head. "Your father was incredibly proud of you, Charlotte. You cannot begin to understand how proud he was…"

Charlotte felt her eyes well with tears as she nodded her head slowly and Marianna downed her alcohol before taking a deep breath, her hand running through her unruly hair as she contemplated what she was about to tell Charlotte. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. Her daughter had to know the extent of their problems.

"But there is something else I need to tell you," Marianna said, her voice low and shaking once more. "Your father…he…you know that he brought in all of the money, don't you?"

"Yes," Charlotte nodded.

"Well…I…for a while we have been struggling to keep the house and pay the bills," Marianna said. "It has been this war. All the young men going off to fight has meant that your father has not been needed. I know we have always been comfortable, but things have gone up in price and business has dropped…the apothecary has been taken over and Pearl…the woman who now owns it…she has no use for me."

Charlotte felt herself turn ill at what she was hearing. She could not believe what words she was hearing. Moving from where she had curled herself into a ball, she looked to her mother who had doubled over and buried her head into her hands. Sobs wracked through her body as Charlotte shook her head.

"We will have nothing," she spoke, her voice breaking as Charlotte knelt by her on the floor. "There is nothing, Charlotte…everything…there are no jobs…the economy is torrid and no one is hiring anyone because of this war."

"I can help," Charlotte said, needing to make this better for her mother. "I will find a way to help you."

"There is nothing, Charlotte," Marianna said, looking her daughter in the eye. "The funeral cost a small fortune and the house…I do not know how long I can keep it for. You need to understand that there is nothing."

"No," Charlotte said. "Mother, I cannot believe that. I will not believe it."

"You must," Marianna said. "Charlotte…all I can think to do is leave this town…leave Mystic Falls and hope that I can find work elsewhere. I…I may not have enough money to travel far…or find a room to rent…"

"Why are you talking like that?" Charlotte whispered. "I would come with you. I will not let you do this alone. Damon and I had been saving money for when we were married…I have my share…it might not be enough but it will keep us going."

"That money is for you and Damon," Marianna shook her head. "Charlotte, you promised to marry him when he returned. You have to wait for him."

"He will understand," Charlotte assured her. "He will understand."

"Sweetheart," Marianna said, moving her hand to roam her daughter's cheek. "I cannot do this…just the thought of becoming homeless…Charlotte…"

Her mother broke down and Charlotte had no other option but to lean over her, holding her as tightly as possible as she closed her eyes and felt her own tears begin to fall. She had no idea what she should do. She just knew that she had to do something and quickly.

 _Mystic Falls, April, 1864_

Giuseppe knew that it had been a stroke of good fortune. He knew as soon as Boris had died and Marianna had lost her job that it would only be a matter of time before rumours of their poverty struck the town. He had heard that they could only afford their home for the rest of the month before they were homeless. He knew what he had to do and he felt no remorse over doing it.

Summoning Charlotte to his home would no doubt put the young girl on tenterhooks. She would be nervous and full of worry. She would do everything in her power to object to what he was going to offer her, but he knew she would accept. She would accept if she had any common sense.

His maid knocked on the door to his study, letting the girl in. Giuseppe stood up and looked to Charlotte. The girl looked thinner than usual, her red hair unruly around her face. She wore a white blouse that had been tucked into her black skirt, a shawl over her shoulders as she looked at Giuseppe.

"Miss Wallis," he said, sneering her name. "How gracious of you to accept my invitation."

"Is it Damon?" Charlotte wondered from him. "Has there been any news?"

"None whatsoever," Giuseppe spoke, sitting back down in his seat as he offered her the chair across from him.

She sunk down onto the edge of it, her hands holding the edges of the red shawl she wore to keep her warm. She looked around the study, unable to think of it as being anything but cold, despite the sun shining outside. She looked around, noticing all of the books he kept on shelves and she wondered if he had read every single one of them.

Charlotte had to admit that she was nervous when in the presence of Giuseppe. She knew what he had done to Damon as a child and she knew exactly what he had done to him as an adult, constantly speaking negatively about him and manipulating him.

"I hear you are having monetary problems," Gisueppe said, not beating around the bush as Charlotte nodded.

"I believe the whole town has heard about that," she said and Giuseppe smiled, but it was not genuine. It was cold.

"Yes," he said. "No doubt the prospect of living as a beggar does not fill you and your mother with joy. The economy truly is no good right now. Of course, you could always go back to nursing, but what then? What happens when the war ends and you still have no money?"

"We will get by. We have each other," Charlotte spoke clearly. "If I am not here because of Damon then why am I here?"

Giuseppe frowned. She always had been too bold for her own good, even as a child. "Well, Damon will feature in this conversation. You see, I have an offer to make you," Giuseppe spoke to her. "There is a job vacancy that I know of. Mrs Littlewood needs a new cook."

"You are here to help me?"

"If you allow it," Giuseppe nodded. "You see, Pamela and I go back and I could always recommend your mother for the job. No doubt she could find some place for you in her household. I have considerable influence in Mystic Falls, you see."

"I know," Charlotte said. "But why would you want to help us? You detest me."

"True," Giuseppe nodded, lacing his fingers together on his kneecap. "But, you see, Charlotte. If I help you then you need to do me a favour…something you will not like but have no say in. I want you to call off your engagement with Damon."

Shaking her head, Charlotte stood. "No."

"I do not think you were listening," Giuseppe said and also moved to his feet. "Do you forget who I am? I am offering you a way out of poverty. I am willing to do that for you."

"There will be other jobs."

"Do you think so?" Giuseppe demanded from her. "This is a one time offer, Charlotte. Accept this and your mother will be fine. Decline and I make sure no one in this town looks in your direction should a vacancy arise. Yes, you could try another town but the economy is shocking everywhere you go. How long do you think it would be until your mother has to sell her body for money?"

Charlotte felt instant disgust at hearing him speak in such a manner. She felt bile rise in her throat as Giuseppe moved towards her and she stepped backwards, seeing the gleam in his eye. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying being the one with the power.

"Damon will not save you from poverty. You could marry him and I would disown him and all three of you would be helpless," Giuseppe hissed at her. "Is my son worth more than your mother?"

"I will tell him," Charlotte said, her voice low and dangerous. "I will write to him and tell him."

"If he ever finds out then I will have Pamela cast you both out. I would have no one in this town help you," Giuseppe declared. "Make no mistake about that."

Charlotte shook her head with haste as Giuseppe stepped forwards, moving a hand to her cheek, his thumb roaming along her cheekbone as she remained still, unable to move as her hands shook by her side.

"I can see why Damon is so taken with you," Giuseppe whispered. "You truly are stunning."

Charlotte pushed him from her and Giuseppe chuckled.

"Do not worry, I have no interest in you," he told her. "But I will give you some time to think on my offer…let us say an hour…an hour before I do everything in my power to drive your mother away from this town with you in tow."

"Why?" Charlotte whispered to him. "Why do you want to see us suffer so?"

"I do not. I have offered you both a chance at employment. I am helping you."

"You are hurting Damon."

"No," Giuseppe shook his head. "My son will soon recover from you when he returns…if he returns…believe me, you are young, Miss Wallis. You will find some man worthy of you."

"And Damon is not?"

"No, you are not worthy of him," Giuseppe clarified to her.

Charlotte listened no more, turning on her heel and moving from the room. The door opened wide and she scurried across the parlour, ignoring the woman that had been taken in by the Salvatore's as she stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched Charlotte run from the house.

 _Mystic Falls, May, 1864_

Damon had received the letter over a month ago and ever since then he had been demanding leave. He needed to return home and discover what had happened for he knew something was wrong. He had changed into a simple white shirt and breeches, his suspenders covered by his jacket as he rushed from his home to find her.

He had heard she had taken up a position in the Littlewood household as a maid. He had found her leaving the residence as he approached it, moving down the dirt track road. She wore a simple blouse and skirt, her head bowed and her hair covered her face. Damon rushed towards her, his hand wrapping around her arm as he stopped her from moving, startling her as he held the scrunched up letter in his fingers.

"Do you mind telling me what this is?" Damon snapped, his voice harsh and full of anger as he watched her back away from him slightly, his hand still holding her arm as she shook her head.

"It has been months since we have seen each other, Damon…things change…feelings change…"

"No," Damon shook his head. "Do you know how I felt when I read this? I felt as though someone had ripped my heart out. I felt as though someone had ripped it out and trampled all over it…reading that you no longer wanted to marry me…be with me…Charlotte…"

"Damon," Charlotte sighed and he tried to read her face, but he couldn't. He could see nothing there. She was stoic. "I apologise, but I had to tell you."

"No," Damon shook his head. "I do not believe it, Charlotte. I do not believe everything you wrote in there. None of this makes sense."

"It does not need to," Charlotte said, pulling her arm from his grip. "My feelings do not need to make sense, you just need to accept them."

His eyes widened and he tried to hold back the feeling of tears. "Accept that you no longer love me? How can I do that? After everything we have been through, Charlotte…I know…I know that these words are not true."

"They are," she protested, but the force of her words were weak. "Damon, just go."

"No," he said. "Tell me what it is. I heard about your father…I am so sorry, Charlotte…and I heard about the money problems you had…but please…just tell me why you have done this."

"There is nothing to tell," Charlotte shrugged.

"Then say it," Damon challenged her. "Look me in the eye and tell me you do not love me. A letter means nothing…say it to my face…"

Damon saw it then. He saw the hurt flicker over her face as she looked away and he knew. He knew there was something else happening. Grabbing her hand, Damon managed to bring her gaze back to his face.

"Speak to me," he pleaded her. "Is it my father? Has he done something?"

She changed then, pulling her hand from his as she looked to him with narrowed eyes. "Just leave me alone, Damon. There is nothing between us…not now…just let me go."

Damon remained in shock as she tugged her skirts from the floor and ran. Damon wanted to chase after her, but his feet could not move. He was stuck to the floor, the letter he held dangling in his hand by his side. He dropped it, letting it fall to the floor as he stared after her, tears slowly moving into his eyes. He knew this was not real. It was all a cruel trick. He just had to find out what was happening.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think if you are reading!


	11. Chapter 11

_Mystic Falls, June, 1864_

Damon had been told that his leave would not be extended, hence he would not able to stay in Mystic Falls. He had spent his entire three weeks at home trying to get Charlotte to talk to him, but there was nothing from her. He would wait for her after work every evening and follow her home, demanding to know what was happening. He knew something was wrong. He was no fool. He could see that something had happened.

He had stormed into his father's study, demanding to know what he had done to Charlotte. The old man had played dumb, declaring that he had done nothing to the girl. Apparently he was happy that they had ended their engagement, but it had been nothing to do with him. Damon had not believed that. He could not believe it.

"Mrs Wallis!"

Damon had finally seen Charlotte's mother. He wondered where she had been, but he soon learned that being a cook meant working most hours of the day. It was dark when he saw her on her way home. He had been intending to visit Charlotte again, but he knew she would not open the door. She hadn't for the past three weeks.

"Damon," Marianna sighed at the sight of the young man.

He was dressed in a smart looking suit, his hands behind his back as he stood before Marianna. Damon always looked pale, but he was looking paler than usual, his eyes holding no gleam to them as he looked to the woman stood before him. She knew what had gone on between her daughter and Damon.

Charlotte had told her that she had called the engagement off. Marianna had demanded to know why, but Charlotte had refused to tell her why. Marianna had pushed her, demanding to know if it was linked with the jobs they had just gotten. She suspected it was, but Charlotte said it was not. Marianna was not dumb, but she could not force her daughter to speak with her.

"It was not working," Damon spoke, his voice low and shaky as he looked to her. "She keeps telling me that we would not work together. She keeps lying to me and I know she is. I know her…Charlotte…at least I think that I do."

"You do," Marianna promised the young man, moving to step forwards and rest her hand on his arm as he looked down and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I know my daughter rather well too. I know that she adores you more than anything in the world. I know that there is a reason why she has done this."

"Has she not told you?" Damon wondered and Marianna dropped her hand from his arm and shook her head back and forth to him.

"She has said nothing," she admitted and Damon shook his head and looked off to the side, anger coursing through his body as he heard that.

"I think it is something to do with my father," Damon declared. "He is the only one who would want this outcome."

"I know," Marianna said. "I find it even more suspicious that both-"

"-Mother!" Charlotte's voice yelled out from the porch of the house as she saw her mother conversing with Damon. Finding herself clenching her hands by her side, she moved down the steps to the road and over to where they were conversing.

She had changed into a long white nightgown, a sheer white robe around her shoulders. Moving with haste over to the two of them, she failed to care about her state of undress as she looked at her mother and then back to Damon.

"What are you doing, Damon?"

"The same thing I have been doing for the past three weeks, Charlotte," Damon spoke to her, stepping forwards as he watched her take a step back and Marianna watched her daughter, trying to determine what was going through her mind as she rolled her eyes and looked to the sky.

"I have told you the truth. Every time you have been here my story has been the same," she said. "You know why I am doing this. I have told you exactly why this is happening. I am sorry you do not like it or understand it, but it is happening."

"Did it mean nothing to you?"

"You know it meant something," Charlotte informed him, her voice small as Marianna backed away, leaving the two of them alone. They were adults and able to sort out their own problems. They did not need her prying into their business.

Charlotte watched her mother retreat to the house before softening, letting a sigh escape her lips as she looked down to the ground. She folded her arms over her chest and Damon watched her before daring to step in front of her, not giving her an inch of space as his hand moved to her chin and he lifted her gaze to meet his. Saying nothing, Charlotte looked into his eyes as he bent to her height.

"Talk to me," Damon urged her. "Charlotte, just talk to me. Whatever he has done…we can work through it…I know it is my father. I just know it. Please, love, just talk to me."

"Damon," Charlotte complained to him and he shook his head as he refused to listen to her excuses. He didn't believe any of them. They were all fake. "A part of me will always care for you, but…time has changed…I have changed…"

"Good God, Charlotte!" Damon roared then, his voice loud and demanding as his hands frantically tugged through his hair and he looked around, unable to believe that this was still going on. He didn't want to do this. He wanted the truth from her. "I am leaving tomorrow. I go back to war…and I go back knowing that you are lying to me…misleading me…hurting me…how is that fair?"

She looked away from him, almost feeling tears well in her eyes as Damon kept hold of her chin. He was in distress. Charlotte could tell that. He was almost in tears and she didn't know what more she could do. She didn't know what more she could say to make his pain go away because she knew it wouldn't.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte whispered, the guilt inside of her eating her up. "I'm sorry, Damon."

Before he could say anything back to her she pushed his hand from her. She turned around and moved back towards the house, leaving Damon, once again, stood staring after her.

…

She had watched the elder Salvatore brother for quite some time. Ever since he had come home he had intrigued her. He had been pleasant enough to her, but he had not shown her interest like his brother had. Stefan had been so attentive and she loved that about him. She loved the fact that he was kind and considerate, always willing to put her first.

Damon, on the other hand, hardly had time for her. Stefan had told her that it was because of the young maid. Charlotte Wallis. She had been the one Katherine had seen rush from the house that day, her red hair bouncing around her hunched shoulders as she cried.

She knew that Damon was leaving the following morning so she was hardly shocked to find him sat on the steps of the porch, a glass of bourbon in his fingertips. He had stripped down to nothing but his breeches and his shirt, his suspenders visible on his shoulders. His hair was messy on top of his head while his cheeks were red, no doubt from crying.

"Mister Salvatore," she spoke in a drawl. "What has gotten you out here drinking all alone?"

Damon didn't answer as she sat beside him, struggling to manoeuvre in the large ruffled dress she wore. The green was striking against her skin and her curled, dark hair hung down her shoulders, framing her face. Damon had to admit that she was stunning to look at, but he felt nothing for her. There would have been a time before Charlotte when he had felt his eyes wander, but since Charlotte there was no one else.

"I take it that it is your fiancée?" Katherine spoke and Damon felt the urge to move away from her, but he remained seated. "Believe me, she must be a fool to reject your affections."

"Charlotte is no fool," Damon responded in a mumble and she had to admit that it was odd. She had thought that he would be able to put the girl aside, for she was not stunning nor did she have anything Damon could possible desire. She was poor. She was brash, according to Giuseppe. She was not a true lady.

"Perhaps not," Katherine agreed with him. "However, she is slightly…I do not know…it all seems to make no sense."

She had not told Damon how she had seen her rush from Giuseppe's study that day. Nor did she tell him that she had eavesdropped on the conversation and she knew the entire reason why the girl had rejected Damon.

"But there will be other eligible ladies," Katherine told him, daring to place a hand on his arm that he did not shrug off. He didn't have the energy to do that. Instead he remained perched on the step and downed his bourbon. "Believe me, Damon. I have seen this happen at home and everyone always ends up happy."

"No," Damon shook his head. "That might have been your home, but this is my home. This is my home and I need her more than you…or anyone…knows."

"Well," Katherine said, her tone apologetic as Damon looked her in the eye. "She does not want you."

Damon shrugged her hand from him then and scooted further away. "You know nothing about it," he grunted out, placing his empty glass down on the step, not caring about leaving it as he stood and Katherine watched him move.

"I apologise," she spoke, also picking herself up. "It is just horrible to see you this way…to see anyone this way…"

"I am not your concern," Damon told her. "Stefan should be your concern. It is him you are infatuated with, is it not?"

"Your brother has been kind to me," she picked her words carefully as Damon narrowed his eyes and let his brows arch together. "He has shown me nothing but tenderness and I admit that I am fond of him, but he does lack fire…passion…"

Damon snorted. "He is level headed, but he is a good man."

"No doubt," Katherine said. "But sometimes a woman does not want a good man."

Damon wondered what she was talking about before he shrugged and tried to move by her, but she grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him from going anywhere. Damon looked to her as she moved another hand to his cheek. Frowning, Damon felt annoyance course through his veins.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Trying to get to know you…make you see that there is more to life than Charlotte Wallis."

He snatched his arm from her, starling her before she had a chance to do what she wanted to do. He stormed away and Katherine watched him go, knowing full well that it would take him some time to come to terms with what had happened. That was unless she compelled him. Smirking, she knew that would speed the process along. Perhaps it would be worth it.

Picking her skirts up, she sauntered into the house to seek Damon out once more.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

_Mystic Falls, July, 1864_

It had been a month since Damon had left and Charlotte had gone about her business, working and returning home. That was all she did. She never deviated, nor did she ever want to. She liked the mundaneness of it all. She needed mundane to keep her mind from wandering to Damon. She had not seen him leave, nor had she spoken to him since the night he had tried to come to her house.

Her mother had continued to pressure her for answers, but Charlotte had none. She had nothing to say to her mother. Instead she would find herself snapping at the woman she loved more than anything. She didn't hate her mother for what had happened. She didn't want to feel spite towards her. She didn't want to take her anger out on her. It wasn't her fault, nor was it her father's fault.

Charlotte had seen the woman who now owned the apothecary. Pearl had been pleasant enough when Charlotte had gone in to see about something for a cough. She had apologised for not being able to keep her mother on, but Charlotte had assured it was fine. She had asked if she had been keeping well, clearly hearing about what had happened between her and Damon.

Charlotte had nodded politely, wondering how many people knew. Then again, Damon had been out shouting and demanding her attention in the square. She suspected it looked quite obvious that the two of them had parted ways. She couldn't pretend that it didn't upset her. It ruined her inside, but she could not show that to people. She could not let them see.

The return of Damon Salvatore echoed through the town three weeks after he had first left and Charlotte could hardly believe it. Before The Battle of Gettysburg, Damon had fled. He had fled the Confederate Army. He was a deserter. Charlotte had covered her mouth in disbelief. She had never expected him to do that. She knew he hated what the Army stood for, but she still could not imagine him fleeing.

Not that his fleeing didn't make her happy. She was glad to hear that he was home. At least he would be safe in Mystic Falls. She had not bumped into him, but she had heard that there was gossip surrounding him and the new resident at the Salvatore home. Clara knew that there was something going on between her and Stefan, but then she had heard Damon's name.

"He was seen escorting her into town yesterday."

Clara picked at the wicker basket in her fingertips, looking down as she listened to the two women speaking. She had been sent out for eggs and bread from the bakery, but so far had not received her items after the two woman seemed happy gossiping. Mrs Banditt was the baker's wife who was currently speaking with Mrs Gillet, a woman who loved nothing more than gossip when she wasn't working at the seamstresses.

"I heard," Mrs Banditt said, turning her back to wrap up a loaf of bread. "She is stunning through, is she not? Tragic what happened to her family…burning in a fire and leaving her an orphan? Not a fate I would wish on anyone. I have to say though, that she and Damon would make an attractive couple."

"Ever since that Wallis girl called off their engagement, I suspected as much," Mrs Gillet said and Charlotte coughed, knowing that she had to make her presence known.

The two women turned around to see Charlotte stood there, their eyes widening and faces showing horror at the sight of her. All they could do was mutter out apologies that Charlotte didn't want to hear. Shaking her head with haste, she didn't listen and instead left the bakery without the items her mother had sent her out for. She had no intention of listening to them discussing her and Damon's business.

But there was no Damon and her. There was nothing between them now and she had made sure of that. The amount of times she had come close to telling him. She had wanted to scream at him and tell him that, of course, she still loved him and wanted to be with him. She wanted to yell at him and tell him that it was all a lie. But she couldn't. She couldn't do that.

As she moved through the square, the basked dangling on her arm, she saw the sight that made her stomach churn. On the other side of the square was Damon. But he wasn't alone. He had a woman on his arm, letting her walk by his side as she squeezed tightly onto his forearm. Charlotte stopped and stared, eyes wide. She would do that. She would be the one to stand by Damon.

Shaking her head slowly, she watched as the woman, who had she had learned was called Katherine, moved up towards Damon and kissed him on the cheek. But Damon didn't seem repulsed. Instead he offered her a wavering smile as she looked into his eyes and then he moved to kiss her cheek too.

Charlotte felt sick. She felt beyond ill as she dropped the basket and moved with haste, her feet pushing her away from the town and away from the sight she had just seen.

…

Damon didn't know what to do. He had felt himself break slowly, his mind a whirl and his stomach always churning. He wanted Charlotte back. He had intended to go and get her. He had left the Army because he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't fight and pretend that everything was fine and well, because it wasn't.

He had been on his way to find Charlotte when Katherine had apprehended him. She had taken hold of his arm and asked him to accompany her into town. He had walked by her side, making polite conversation and being pleasant enough. It was when she had reached to kiss his cheek when he was about to say something, but he had no option.

He didn't quite know what had happened. All that he knew was that he was pulling his own lips from her cheek and she was beaming widely, looking pleased with herself. Of course, she had spotted Charlotte on the other side of the square and her move had been tactical. If she could drive the girl further away then perhaps Damon would stop pining after her.

"Perhaps we should discuss the upcoming ball?" Katherine said as they began to walk side by side again and Damon shook his head, wondering why he couldn't remember wanting to kiss Katherine. "Your brother has asked me to attend with him."

"Then you should," Damon said and Katherine frowned as he adopted his usual tone of annoyance and grumpiness. "Stefan is besotted with you, Katherine."

"Perhaps he is not the one I want to go with?" Katherine asked of Damon and he shook his head, chuckling deeply before letting his eyes dart around the square. He was always looking for her. He was always searching for his beloved Charlotte.

"What is it you want, Katherine?" Damon sighed, standing still and looking to her as she watched him back and knew that she would have to be convincing if he was going to believe her. She wanted him to believe her.

"To fix you," Katherine said, and a part of her was being honest. She did feel something for Damon. She felt pity and she wanted to make that go away. She wanted him to see that there was more to life than moping after some girl who would be dead in sixty years.

"I don't need fixing," Damon muttered back and she shook her head as her free hand gripped his upper arm, holding it tightly in her grasp as he looked down at the motion.

"You do," she said to him. "She called off the engagement, Damon. For whatever reasons…but she called it off and you need to accept that. You need to accept it or you will waste away. You will waste away and no one wants to see that."

"And why do you care?"

"Because I care about," she said, her voice harsh. "I can see behind this façade, Damon. I can see how torn up you are over this and I know how it hurts to lose someone you love. I understand that and I want to help you through it."

Damon let out a deep breath then, turning his face away from her. He knew that he was being harsh on her. A part of him had thought that she had been playing him. He thought that she had been trying to make a fool out of him and he didn't appreciate that. He didn't appreciate people trying to pity him. He was too proud for that.

"I apologise," Damon informed her. "And while I appreciate your efforts, I will be fine on my own time. Let Stefan take you to the ball. I doubt I will be in attendance."

"And if I want you to take me?" she asked of him and Damon chuckled, dropping her arm from his grip as he shook his head back and forth and she ground her teeth together.

"I cannot," he said. "Stefan adores you, Katherine. I cannot understand why that is not enough for you. Are you trying to pit us against each other? We are brothers. We cannot come undone."

"How many times must I tell you that I do not know if it is Stefan I want?" Katherine demanded from him. "Damon, I think you and I work. We work together very well, in fact. Why can you not see that?"

"Because I love Charlotte," Damon shrugged, raising his voice slightly as he looked to her and failed to care if anyone heard him. "She might have left me and told me that there is no more engagement between us, and yes, while I have been going out with you, I cannot stop how I feel for her."

"So you do not want her to see that you can be happy?" Katherine asked of him. "Because I could make you happy if you were just to stop thinking about her for a few minutes."

"I cannot." Damon said and turned to leave, but Katherine continued to glare after him.

"Yes, you can."

…

Charlotte had no intention of attending the Founder's Ball. She did not want to go, but she had been offered an opportunity to walk around with glasses of wine and get paid for it. She knew that there had been no point in turning down paid work. Instead she had agreed to attend. Holding onto a tray of wine, she kept both hands on it, making sure it was balanced evenly. People had looked at her, some with pity and some with intrigue.

The girl who had been engaged to a Salvatore had fallen from grace. Her former fiancé was in attendance, or so Charlotte had heard. She had done her best to stay away from Damon, knowing that if she saw him then there would be no chance of him letting her leave without creating a scene. She didn't need that today.

Instead she stayed on the outskirts, looking into the crowded room as people attempted to dance, a small string quartet playing in the corner by the window. The mansion hosting the event was vast, filled to the brim with intricate ornaments that Charlotte did not dare look at, never mind touch.

She had peered into towards the couples dancing, spotting Stefan with Katherine. She had heard multiple rumours. One minute she was growing close to Damon and the next she was head over heels with Stefan. Charlotte had to admit that Stefan did look happy in her presence. He was smiling widely, a coy look on his face as she peered down to the ground, almost as though she was shy.

It was only when Charlotte looked up as the couples parted to walk round each other did she see Damon stood on the other end. He was dressed in his finest suit, his hair still messy around the top of his head while his face almost looked pained. It was then when he saw Charlotte. He had almost not recognised her, but the red curls pinned to the back of her neck gave her away. She wore a simple black dress and carried a tray in her hands.

Charlotte moved with haste away from him, but he soon caught up with her. She stood still in front of him as he looked down to her.

"I cannot do this," Damon spoke and Charlotte frowned, wondering what he was going on about. "You have called off our engagement and that is fine. It is what you wanted."

Charlotte blinked profusely, wondering what was happening as Damon continued to speak, looking down to the ground as she continued to stare at him, her cheeks paling and her chest heaving slightly heavier than before.

"But I would appreciate it if we could be civil with each other," Damon nodded at her.

"Yes," Charlotte whispered, hearing her own voice sound like a small squeak. He nodded back at her then.

"Good," he said, "because…we both deserve another chance at happiness."

With that, he looked over to Katherine and Charlotte followed his gaze as the woman glanced over to them from where she stood, now holding a glass of alcohol as she spoke with Stefan and some other people who had their backs to Charlotte and Damon.

"I thought that she was courting Stefan?" Charlotte asked and Damon looked down to Charlotte, brow arched and gaze suddenly cold.

"I do not quite see how that is any of your business," he informed her and Charlotte swore she felt some form of stab to her stomach. "Besides, you have people to serve, Charlotte."

And with that he walked away from her. Damon had never spoken to her like that before. He had never sneered at her or looked down at her. He had never mocked her for her family's position. He had never been so cold or callous. Charlotte kept her grip on the tray, but she didn't move. Instead she watched Damon move back to Katherine and the woman ran a hand down his arm as he looked down to her.

Charlotte recognised the look on his face. It was the same look he used to reserve for her.

...

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

_Mystic Falls, August, 1864_

Charlotte had found herself growing angry at the sight of Damon whenever she saw him. She was well aware that Katherine was playing him. She was playing him and trying to make a fool of him. She hated that she was trying to do that. She detested it. She just wanted her to go back to whatever hole she had crawled out of.

She had yet to speak with her, but that soon changed once she saw her on a Saturday morning. She was sat in the square alongside a woman who, Charlotte assumed, was her maid. She was wearing a content smile on her face and Charlotte did her best not to catch her eye, but it was too late.

"Miss Wallis, is it not?"

The purple gown she wore matched with the purple hat on her head. A ribbon sat around her waist and the detailing on her bodice was intricate. Charlotte did all in her power not to look her in the eye, but finally she saw him, the intricate necklace she wore around her neck enough to make Charlotte look at it with intrigue.

"Yes," Charlotte answered as the young woman placed her hand behind her back.

"We have yet to be properly introduced," she said. "My name is Katherine. Katherine Pierce."

"Pleasure," Charlotte said, meaning the complete opposite as the woman offered her a timid smile and Charlotte did her best not to roll her eyes at the sight of it. Instead she folded her arms over her stomach.

"Likewise," Katherine said. "I just wanted to tell you how truly sorry I was to hear about your engagement with Damon. He has been most cut up about it, I have to say."

"I am aware," Charlotte said and then looked around awkwardly, longing to make her leave. "It has been a pleasure, Miss Katherine, but I have to go. My mother will be expecting me back home soon."

"No doubt," Katherine agreed, "however, I have to speak my mind, if only for a moment or two."

Charlotte's brow furrowed as Katherine offered her another smile. But the motion was cold. She didn't believe it. The woman was stood before her, her stunning features lit up, almost as though she was mocking Charlotte. Charlotte could not deny that the young lady was stunning, dressed in her intricate gowns. She looked beyond beautiful compared to Charlotte in her drab attire.

"What is it that you wish to say?" Charlotte demanded and Katherine noticed a tone of hostility in her voice.

"Well, I do not wish to pry," Katherine declared. "I merely wish to tell you that it seems unfair of you to continue…well…Damon seems to think there is some hope between the both of you. I know that not to be true, but he does not. Is there any chance that you are stringing him along?"

Charlotte felt her mouth drop open as she prepared to speak the truth and what she thought. "Just as you do?" she asked and Katherine didn't even falter. If anything her grin seemed to grow. "Did you not think that people would notice how you are with both Stefan and Damon? Stefan is a kind and sweet young man and if you hurt him by playing him then-"

"-What?" Katherine demanded from her. "What shall you do? Besides, you do not have the right to speak to me in such a manner. You broke Damon's heart."

"That is different," Charlotte spoke. "I am not toying with his affections. Damon is not the man everyone believes him to be. He is kind and sweet…and he would never do anything to harm Stefan. He adores him."

Katherine felt herself falter then, recalling what Damon had said to her also. There would be nothing that would split him or his brother apart. He had vowed that. Yet that was not what Katherine wanted. What she wanted more than anything was to be with both of them.

"Damon still has feelings for you," Katherine said. "They are weakening with each passing day. I am trying to heal him…fix the broken heart that you left him with."

"I never wanted to!" Charlotte snapped, unable to contain herself. "I never wanted to leave him."

"I know," Katherine said and Charlotte's face, once again, frowned with confusion. "I heard your conversation with Giuseppe. I never imagined he could be so harsh, but he seems to dislike you."

"You listened?" Clara demanded and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought it was supposed to be a secret," she said. "Have no fear. I will keep this from Damon. I would not want to hurt him any further."

Charlotte backed away, knowing how she could not trust the woman before her. She was cunning and manipulative. She was cold and willing to do anything to get her own way. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was back away from Katherine, her hands in her skirts.

"You are cruel," Charlotte declared.

"But you shall keep quiet," Katherine said. "I would hate for Giuseppe to find out you have been speaking ill of me. He has grown rather fond of my company."

Turning on her heel, Charlotte moved with haste away from the square. She couldn't stand to be around the woman any longer. Everything she had said had been harsh and cold. She was playing with both Damon and Stefan and she felt no guilt over it. The only question that Charlotte had was why? Why was she so interested in using both of them?

Charlotte didn't know. All she could do was just keeping running until she returned home.

…

Damon could feel himself fall further in love with Katherine as time went on. He hardly saw Charlotte, but he did not spend his time moping over her. Instead he found himself content in the company of Katherine. He would always be around her, laughing and joking with her as she distracted his mind.

Stefan couldn't pretend that he hadn't noticed the change in his brother. He had seen him go from sad to happy in less than a week. Whenever he asked him about Charlotte he would just shrug and say that she made her choice. Stefan didn't understand how he could be so in love with Charlotte one minute and then give her up the next.

He had watched Damon stalk the young woman for what seemed like weeks, demanding an answer from her as to why she had ended their relationship. If that was not the sign of a man in love then Stefan did not know what was. Of course, he was now growing jealous. His brother was competing for Katherine's affections and he did not feel like sharing.

That was why Stefan found himself seeking Charlotte out. He had left the Salvatore residence in pursuit of her, knowing where he would find her. He had seen her walk up to the field many times in the past few weeks. She would follow the dirt track out of the town, hiking up the hill and disappearing from sight.

Finding her sat in the grass, Stefan approached cautiously with his hands behind his back before he saw her sat on the grass, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms hooked around them. Her cheek was resting on her kneecaps and she was silent.

"Charlotte," he spoke, startling her.

She lifted her head up, peering to the side where Stefan stood. He looked at her, holding a hand up as he tried to show her that he didn't mean to startle her. He saw her sniff loudly and run her fingers up her cheek to her eyes.

"Stefan," she greeted him. "What is it that brings you out here?"

"I wanted to talk with you," Stefan said, motioning to the ground. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Of course not," she said and he slumped onto the grass, his legs stretched in front of him as he reached his hand into the pocket of the suit jacket he wore, pulling a handkerchief from its hiding spot and handing it to her.

She wordlessly took it, dabbing her eyes with the corner of it as Stefan saw her cheeks redden and he dared to move a hand to her arm, holding it softly in support as she shook her head.

"Don't," she pleaded with him. "I will just cry even more if you show me comfort."

"I think someone needs to show you comfort," Stefan informed her loosely. "Charlotte, I am not blind. Tell me what is happening."

"I cannot," Charlotte whispered, scrunching his handkerchief up in her fingertips as her body slowly began to shake, her three quarter length sleeves revealing the hairs on her arm were on edge. "I cannot tell anyone, Stefan, and it is…it is ruining me. I am so mean to my mother even though this is not her fault. I do nothing but lock myself in my bedroom and hide."

"This is not like you, Charlotte," Stefan said, moving closer to her then, his hand still holding her arm as he dared to bend slightly, moving to look her in the eye. "You were always so strong."

"I know," Charlotte said, her voice a soft whisper as Stefan continued to stare at her, his gaze intense yet full of compassion. "But I need to be strong in a different way, Stefan…strong enough to get through this."

"Get through what?" Stefan enquired. "Charlotte, I have known you for many years. Tell me the truth; you were given no option but to end your engagement with Damon, were you?"

It was then when she leant forwards again, burying her face into her kneecaps as sobs went through her body and Stefan shook his head. He knew something was wrong. She moved upwards again, hair flowing behind her shoulders as she looked to the sky.

"I love him," Charlotte spoke, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders as she spoke the words she had longed to speak for such a long time. "I love him so much…but if he knew…if he knew then I would ruin him…ruin my mother…"

"Talk to me," Stefan urged of her. "Whatever has happened, we can solve, Charlotte. We can fix this."

"No, we cannot," Charlotte said, searching Stefan's gaze, "because I have seen him now. I have seen the way he looks at Katherine and it is killing me, Stefan. He looks at her like he used to look at me and I cannot take it."

Stefan moved with haste then as the girl finally let her body wrack with sobs. He moved his arms around her waist, pulling her closely against him as her hands found his shoulders. Closing his eyes, Stefan could feel her wet tears stain the white shirt he wore as she held onto him. She had hidden herself away for weeks, refusing to sob openly in front of anyone.

"Charlotte, I know Damon…if he looks at Katherine with admiration it is simply because he is mourning you. I do not think he truly loves her…not like he does you."

"He does," Charlotte complained, "because she has told me…told me how she comforts him…I do not trust her, Stefan. I trust nothing she says."

"Charlotte," Stefan complained. "Katherine may be many things-"

"-No," Charlotte said, pulling back to look at Stefan. "I have seen how she is with you and Damon. She is playing both of you. How can you not see that, Stefan?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders at her, looking to the sky. "I have seen her with Damon," he admitted to Charlotte. "She was leaving his chamber this morning…"

He trailed off as a look of horror overtook Charlotte and she didn't know whether to yell or cry. All she could do was shut her eyes, imagining what the two of them had been up to the previous night. She had been in his chamber. She had been with Damon. She had taken her place besides him in his bed. Even Charlotte had not done that.

"Then she is either a harlot or she truly loves him."

"Do not speak of her like that," Stefan urged and Charlotte let her brow furrow at hearing him.

"How can you defend her?" she demanded from him. "If you love someone then you do not lay with their brother…she does not love either of you…this is all a game to her."

"And what is it to you, Charlotte?" Stefan demanded from her, standing up as he felt himself grow angry with the girl. "Is this is just a game to you? Messing with Damon's feelings and not telling him why?"

"This is no game," Charlotte snapped back. "I love your brother, but I cannot be with him."

"And you will tell no one why," Stefan flapped his hands by his side. "It seems to me like you are playing a game, Charlotte. Perhaps Damon is better off without you if you cannot admit the truth."

He knew his words stung deep when he saw her look away. He moved down the hill of the field then, guilt slowly eating at him as he heard the wind carry her sobs into his ears. Closing his eyes, he contemplated going back to her, but he didn't. He turned around and saw her running away before he had a chance to return.

…

Stefan and Damon stood outside of their household, both dressed in sharp suits as they watched Katherine and Emily sit together on a bench, gossiping about something. Damon had yet to take his eyes from Katherine while Stefan was more concerned with watching his brother.

"I saw Charlotte today," he said, expecting Damon to falter. But he did not.

"And?" he asked, clearly sounding disinterested as Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"She was your fiancée, Damon," Stefan said. "She was the woman you intended to marry…the woman you still did love until last week."

"Charlotte has made her choice," Damon declared, hands behind his back as his dark hair blew in the wind. "She informed me that she did not wish to marry me."

"And you are giving her up without a fight?" Stefan continued to push. "Damon, what is wrong with you? You know that there is a reason behind Charlotte's decision."

"I cannot force her to tell me this reason," Damon shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as he spoke. "Charlotte is her own person, Stefan."

"No," Stefan shook his head with haste. "There is something else, Damon. I do not know what it is, but there is something."

"You are reading too much into this," Damon clapped his brother on the back before moving away, turning around to look to Stefan as he walked backwards. "Charlotte is no longer my concern."

Stefan watched as Damon went to sit besides Katherine, smiling that cocky smile he always wore. He said nothing for a few moments, happy to stand where he was and watch. He knew that something was odd with both of them. He was determined to get to the bottom of it.

…

A/N: Quite a few people following now, please do let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

_Mystic Falls, September, 1864_

Charlotte couldn't contain herself as soon as she saw him. He was walking with her, his hand inside of hers as he led her to the outskirts of town. Charlotte followed them, knowing that she was being foolish. She should leave. She should go back into town and go back to work. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. Her hands held her skirts in her grip as she kept her distance, watching them run up the hill.

He stood still by the gate to the field, pulling it open and allowed her to walk through. It was then when Charlotte made her appearance known. She stormed up to him and he caught sight of her before he could close the gate. As she came to him, her hands went to his chest and she shoved him, watching as the smile fell from his lips.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded of her as he saw her anger through her reddening cheeks, her hair wild behind her as it blew in the breeze.

"I never thought you to be this cruel," she snapped at him while Damon remained stood there, dressed in his breeches, suspenders and a plain white shirt.

Katherine stood besides him, her red gown intricate, as per usual. She looked stunning, but there was something behind her stare that told Charlotte she was enjoying this. She enjoyed toying with them. That was enough to make Charlotte detest her.

"You ended our relationship," he shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as Charlotte shook her head,

"I might have ended it but that does not mean that you get to do this!" Charlotte roared as she pointed to the field. He said nothing for a few moments as Katherine stepped out from the gate, her hands in her skirts as her fingers took hold of him by the hand.

"I did not mean to pry, Damon, we should go home."

"No," Damon said, holding his hand up to silence Katherine as Charlotte kept her gaze on him, unable to look to Katherine without feeling the need to yell at her. "You do not own this field, Charlotte. I cannot see what your issue is."

"You cannot see what my issue is?" Charlotte echoed and once again she moved to push his chest while Katherine stepped back, dropping her hand from Damon's as Charlotte continued to thump against his chest. "My issue is that this was our place…we used to come here…you and me…and now you bring her. You bring her and you have ruined it!"

Damon moved to grasp hold of Charlotte's wrists in his fingertips, stopping her from hitting him any further. She shook her head with haste, still feeling the rage boiling up inside of her as Damon looked down to her, a fleeting moment of pity welling inside of him.

"It is just a field!" Damon yelled back and she shook her head, snatching her wrists from his grip before stepping back, her hands shaking by her side as Damon watched her, refusing to let his eyes move from her.

She placed her hands over her mouth as she turned her back on him. Katherine once again took his arm, but Damon shrugged her off and he moved forwards to stop Charlotte from walking away. He let his hand wrap around her forearm, pulling her back and stopping her from moving away any further.

"Get off of me," Charlotte demanded, trying to push him from her but failing miserably. Instead he went to take hold of her other arm, bringing her body closer to his as he looked down to her.

"You were the one who left me," he hissed at her, "and now you stand there and you claim to be upset…you…never before have I met a bigger hypocrite than you, Charlotte."

"Get away from me," Charlotte snarled.

"With pleasure," Damon said, releasing her and holding his hands up in the air.

"You are going to ruin everything," Charlotte said as he went back to Katherine. "She is playing you for a fool and you cannot see it…both you and Stefan will see that eventually."

"No," Damon said to her, turning his head over his shoulder to look Charlotte in the eye. "You are the one who played me for a fool."

She left then, refusing to cry as she made her way back into town, her hands hiking her skirts to her ankles. She ran back down the hill and calmed herself, refusing to listen on as Damon and Katherine laughed in the distance. She didn't need to hear that from both of them. She didn't need to listen to them.

…

The air was turning cooler and Damon had finally found out her secret. Katherine had half expected him to run away from her, much like Stefan had done when he had discovered what she was. She had to compel Stefan to keep quiet, but she trusted Damon not to tell anyone. She had him utterly besotted with her and that was enough.

Damon was quite willing to come with her on her expeditions to feed. She had slowly been feeding him her blood, preparing him for when the time came. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she had both the brothers where she wanted; by her side forever more.

But she had to admit that Charlotte was becoming a problem. She was constantly staring after Damon, even though Katherine made sure he didn't stare after her. She couldn't have that. Instead she was constantly doing her best to not rip the young woman's throat out.

A part of her would have felt relieved at that feeling. It would cure the problems she caused them. Then again, she suspected it might just create more problems down the line. When Damon turned then she knew he would forget everything. He would forget how she had compelled him to ignore the feelings he had for Charlotte.

She knew he would be angry when that happened, but he would learn to forgive her. He would have no other option. He would remember how happy they had been and that would be all that mattered.

It was a Sunday morning when she was out walking with Stefan when he spoke. He took a seat in the square alongside her, turning to look her in the eye as she watched him back. She truly did love him. She knew that much. But she also knew that Stefan was missing something. He was missing what Damon had. That was why she wanted both of them.

"I want you all to myself," Stefan declared to her and she let her eyes widen at hearing that. "I do not want to share you with Damon. If you love me then I should be enough, Katherine. I would do anything for you. Can you not see that?"

Katherine was lost for words. She didn't know what more to say. Instead all she could do was look down to her lap, but Stefan moved to curl a finger underneath his chin, bringing her gaze back to his tenderly. She searched his gaze as he continued to speak, his voice raw and full of honesty. Damon never spoke to her in such a manner.

"I see it," Katherine admitted to him, "and how you feel for me…I understand it, Stefan."

"Then why am I not enough?" he asked. "I used to see the way that Damon looked at Charlotte. I used to see how he would gaze after her…look at her as though she was the only thing in his world whenever he was alone with her. I used to see him protect her…hold her to him and keep her safe."

"Why are you bringing this up?" Katherine enquired.

"Because that is how I feel for you," Stefan said. "It is how I feel for you and I could never abandon those feelings…and neither can Damon."

Katherine's brow furrowed. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I do not understand," Stefan shrugged. "I do not see how Damon can suddenly be in love with you after years with Charlotte. I do not see how you could possibly feel that way about two people."

"Stop it," Katherine urged of him and he shook his head with haste, the feeling of pain rising inside of him as he spoke. He didn't know what more he could say. He had expressed himself as clearly as possible.

"Stefan, I care for both you and Damon equally. Why can you not see that?"

"I do not doubt that you care for both of us," he nodded at her. "But I do not think that you can be in love with both of us. I do not think that is possible."

"So you are asking me to pick?" she clarified and he shrugged.

"I suspect so," he told her. "I should give you time to think…and I need a drink."

Stefan stood up, but Katherine remained seated. She called after him as he walked away and she felt herself glower after him. If he thought that she intended to pick then he was mistaken. She would never pick. How could she?

He found himself walking down the dirt track, looking to where the local bar was. He contemplated going in, but then he saw her leaving the baker's, carrying her basket in the crook of her arm. Stefan launched into a jog, coming to walk side by side with her. She looked up to him and then pursed her lips, looking away again.

"I wanted to apologise," Stefan spoke to her. "What I said to you the last time we met was cruel and callous. I never meant to speak to you in such a manner."

"I am not toying with Damon," Charlotte declared.

"I know," Stefan said.

"I wanted to stay with him," Charlotte continued, "and it is ruining me."

"I know why," Stefan said, offering her his arm as he stood still.

She sighed and looked up to him, her arm moving to wrap into his as she wandered by his side and Stefan led her along the quiet path back towards her house. Their pace slowed so that they could speak without returning home too quickly.

"My father," Stefan said, "did he threaten you?"

She said nothing, but her silence spoke volumes.

"I can guess what it was," Stefan said. "Damon thought the exact same thing too. My father promised to find you and your mother work so long as you called off your engagement with Damon…or what? Did he threaten to ruin you? Run you out of town?"

Charlotte remained silent once again. Stefan nodded as Charlotte gripped tightly onto his arm. She stood still then, her hands moving to grab hold of his upper arms as Stefan took hold of her forearms, looking down to her.

"Why did you not tell Damon that was it?" he wondered and she shook her head.

"Because your father would drive us out of town," Charlotte said. "You know how the economy is slumping, Stefan. There were no jobs anywhere and this was it. There was nothing else but this job and my mother was close to destitute. We could hardly afford the house…we could hardly afford food…he said that there might be no other option but for my mother to…Stefan…" she trailed off and Stefan shook his head, moving his hand to her chin, lifting her gaze back to his as she tried to look down.

"You need to tell Damon," Stefan said.

"No," she said. "He can never know about any of this."

"You love him, Charlotte," he said, his brows furrowing together. "You love him more than anything."

"And I always will," she said. "I will always love him, but he cannot know. If he knows then your father will ruin us."

"Damon would not let him."

"Would Damon have a say?" Charlotte asked back. "Your father is the one with the influence and the power, Stefan."

"But this is unfair, Charlotte," Stefan said with a quick shake of the head. "This is unfair on both of you."

Moving her hands from him, she chuckled before beginning to walk once more, Stefan falling into step besides her as she let her gaze wander to the sky above them.

"Damon seems to have moved on," Charlotte spoke. "I saw him with Katherine. They were going to the field where we always went…he was taking her there…to our spot. Do you know what he said to me?"

"Knowing Damon, it was probably something callous."

"He said that it was just a field," Charlotte said, adding on a shrug. "He said that it was just a field and it did not mean anything. I know Damon, Stefan, and I know that some things hold sentiment to them…he always thought that. He bought me a locked with a picture of him inside of it for Christmas so that I had a piece of him."

"Damon did that?" he wondered of her and she nodded her head. "Well, that is certainly an interesting thought."

"What is?" Charlotte wondered.

"Damon acting all sentimental," Stefan said. "I mean, I have seen him with you and I know how loving he can be, but…it still feels weird to think of him acting in such a way."

"I suppose it does not fit in with his persona," she said and Stefan snorted.

"It certainly does not," he told her. "Regardless, I do think you should tell him the truth. Do you not deserve to be happy with him?"

"I want that," Charlotte admitted, "but I think it is too late, Stefan. I think he has been lost…lost to her…and there would be no point in saying anything now."

Stefan took a deep sigh as they stood beside her house and she looked up to him. He looked over to her house as her mother came out of the building, hands on her hips as she saw the two of them. Charlotte whispered to him, taking hold of his hand tightly.

"Please do not tell Damon," she urged of him.

"Charlotte," he complained.

"I am serious," she said with a stern voice. "I told you because I trust you, Stefan."

"He would drop Katherine in a second if he knew the truth," Stefan informed her.

Charlotte shook her head. "That is the problem, Stefan, after everything he has done…how he has acted…I do not know if I want to be with him at the moment, despite the fact I love him."

Stefan looked away as Charlotte nodded her head and backed away, hoping that her secret was safe with him. She watched him go once she was on the porch, turning her head over her shoulder as Marianna motioned to him with her chin.

"What did Stefan want?" she wondered.

"Nothing," Charlotte said, dismissing her mother's question before moving into the house.

Stefan continued his walk back into town, his mind on Charlotte as he went. He swore that he would come back the following day and talk to her. If only he knew he would not have a chance. If only he knew the next time he would see her was when he had her life in his, and his brother's, fingertips.

…

A/N: Thanks to anyone who decided to follow and favourite! Please do let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

_Mystic Falls, September, 1864_

Sitting on the porch as the sun slowly set, Charlotte pulled the blanket tightly around her body, holding it to her chin as her eyes remained on the sun in front of her. Keeping silent and still, Charlotte did nothing but let the warmth wash over her. The weather was changing slowly, long gone were the summer nights and the long days, but the air was now cooler in the evening and the days seeming to shorten.

"Charlotte!"

She was snapped from her thoughts as soon as she heard her mother call her name. Standing up, Charlotte dropped the blanket on the swinging bench before moving to the back door as her mother stood there. She moved with haste, grabbing hold of Charlotte by her arms and looking her in the eye as she bent down.

"Did you know?" Marianna asked, her eyes searching her daughter's as she remained stern, a look of fear on her face as she watched Charlotte's features scrunch up in confusion. "Just tell me the truth, darling, did you know?"

"Know what?" Charlotte asked of her mother. "Mother, has something happened?"

Marianna took a second to look around the back garden before taking Charlotte by the hand and pulling her inside before locking the door. Charlotte kept on looking fearful as Marianna rushed to the windows, locking them before whirling around on the spot, wondering if she needed to do something further.

"Mother!" Charlotte snapped and Marianna took a deep breath.

"Katherine Pierce," she said in a low voice. "Did you know that she was a vampire?"

Charlotte remained stood by the back door, wondering whether or not she should break into laughter or ask her mother if she was feeling alright. But then she kept on looking at her mother and she knew that something was off. She knew that something about her mother's stare was telling her that she should keep silent and accept what she was hearing.

"A vampire?" Charlotte asked of her mother. "As in the mythical creature?"

"They are not mythical, Charlotte," Marianna said, her voice deadly serious. "You should not joke about them."

"I am finding it difficult not to," Charlotte admitted to her mother. "This sounds horrifically insane, mother. Vampires do not exist. How do they walk in the sun? How has she not been killing-"

"-She has," Marianna interrupted. "Bodies have been found in the woods. The Council kept it from us because they did not want us to be scared. They told us it was animal attacks, but it was not."

"No," Charlotte said with a firm shake of her head. "This is absurd."

"Charlotte, listen to me," Marianna demanded from her daughter, her voice stern as she moved towards her and grabbed hold of her by the shoulders, shaking her with the force. "They do exist. They are real. They have taken her away to Fell's Church along with others…Pearl…the woman who took over the apothecary. She is also a vampire."

"How the heck do we know?" Charlotte demanded from her mother who dug into the pocket of her shirt and pulled a small bottle out.

"Vervain," she said to her daughter. "Vampires are hurt whenever they ingest it. Apparently Giuseppe laced Stefan's drink with it and she tried to bite him. Charlotte, she tried to bite Stefan…"

Charlotte looked away then, a feeling of nausea passing over her as she thought about Damon. What happened to Damon? Where was he right now? Was he safe?

"How do you know this, mother? How do you know this is the truth?"

"Because I have seen it," Marianna whispered. "I saw it many years ago, Charlotte…I was only a little girl and I tried to wipe it from my mind. It was when I was in New York and my father and I were travelling together and we saw them."

Charlotte didn't know whether to believe what she was hearing, but a part of her did accept it. Her mother was pale and looked shocked. She had locked the doors. Her mother was not one to joke about things. But if it was true then Charlotte had to find Damon. But Damon had told her he didn't want her. He had said that much. But a part of her did not understand it. How had he turned so cold so soon?

"What else can they do?" Charlotte wondered, her voice low as she asked her mother the question. "Do you know if vampires can do anything else?"

Marianna blinked as she shrugged her shoulders. "They can compel people to do their will," Marianna said and Charlotte moved her mother's hands from her and rushed to the front door, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Pushing the door open wide, Charlotte ignored her mother's calls as she ran with haste towards the town, her feet carrying her further than she thought they might. Her hands pulled at the skirt she wore, hiking it up to her knees as her shirt creased around her. Coming to the town, she looked around, wondering where she should go. The night was now well and truly upon her, the sun having gone away for the night.

Looking around, she did her best to weigh up where to go. Fell's Church. Her mother had said the vampires were going to Fell's Church. Running along the dirt track, Charlotte stopped in her tracks as she heard a loud bang in the distance. Whirling around, she tried to work out where the sound had come from, her breath coming out in short and sharp pants.

It took a moment before another shot rang out and Charlotte pressed her hand to her mouth, trying to calm her breathing and control herself as her body shook and she looked around, wondering if she was safe. It took a moment before she moved again, this time each step she took hesitant as she continued down the dark track, the only light coming from the soft moon that was rising in the sky.

Charlotte kept on going, her hands shaking as she kept them in her skirts, her eyes darting around for any sight of someone with a gun. She was certain it had been a gunshot. What else could it have been. As she went, she felt her feet pressing against the mud, slipping slightly due to the dampness.

Continuing to move forwards, Charlotte could only let a scream escape her at what she was seeing. Moving over to them with haste, she fell to her knees by his body, her hands shaking as the tears rolled down her cheeks and she moved her hands over the body, looking to the shot in his stomach as she bent over his body, her hands going to his shoulders as she shook him forcefully.

"Damon," she sobbed his name. "Damon…please…"

Moving to hit on his chest, he didn't open his eyes. Bending down closer to him, her ear came to his mouth as she listened for any sign of his breathing, but there was nothing. There was no noise coming from him. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Stefan next to him and she knew she had to check on him.

Turning on her knees, she bent down to shake him again as blood fell from his stomach. She continued to sob as she searched for his pulse and checked his breathing. But there was nothing. There was no sign of life from either of them. Charlotte moved back to Damon then, her hands going to his chest as she pushed on it, remembering seeing a doctor do something similar when she was in the hospital camps.

But nothing was happening.

"Damon," she whispered his name, her eyes moving to his pale face, his black hair pushed back from his face as she moved her dirtied hand to his cheek, stroking it softly as she continued to sob. "Come on, Damon…come on…please…don't do this…don't leave me…"

She moved her hand to his hair, her fingers raking through it as she buried her face in between his neck and shoulder, her other hand clinging onto his by his side. She remained silent as her sobs wracked through her body and she knew she had to get back to the town and tell them about Stefan and Damon. She couldn't move their bodies on her own. But she couldn't stay out in the open for too long.

Moving to rest her forehead against Damon's, she kissed him on the lips, the motion slow and tender as she felt the coldness of him under her form. Inhaling a sharp breath, her hand went to his face again as she longed for him to open his eyes and tell her that it had been a mistake.

"I love you," she said in a small voice. "I should have never done what I did. I should have told you the truth. I'm sorry, my love. I am so sorry…please…forgive me…please…"

Moving to press one final kiss to his lips, Charlotte reluctantly released his fingers from hers as she pushed herself to her feet, shaking as she began to walk backwards, searching for any sign of help. She ran towards Fells Church, knowing that would be where everyone was if they intended to burn it to the ground.

She could see it in the distance, the building already engulfed in flames, the redness of it lighting up the sky as Charlotte came to a halt, watching as the members of the town watched on. She could hear nothing from the church. There were no screams from the people trapped inside. There was nothing but silence as the fire illuminated the skyline.

It was only a few moments after she arrived before she saw Giuseppe Salvatore. Did the man know what had happened? She moved over towards him, her hands shaking as she came to stand by his side, noticing the gun he held in his fingertips. Her hand went to his arm and he peered to look down at her, his face cold and stoic as he watched her.

"What is it you want?" he demanded from her.

"Damon," she whispered his name, "and Stefan…you need to come with me…you need to come and see…"

"What are you blubbering about, girl?" he demanded, taking her by the arm and dragging her off to the side, his grip tight on her as he stopped her from attracting a scene, his body moving with haste as he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen them.

"I saw them," Charlotte sobbed. "They were in the woods…they were bleeding…"

As she continued to sob, she looked up to Giuseppe for another few moments. There was nothing. There was nothing on his face as she continued to sob. She looked confused, her eyes scrunching up before she looked down to the gun that he held in his hand. She slowly began to piece two and two together, her eyes then widening as she shook her head.

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

"If my sons are dead then they died trying to stop Katherine Pierce," he declared to her. "They died nobly."

"They were shot," Charlotte responded, her eyes moving back to his gun. "They loved Katherine. Why would they try to stop her?"

"Because of what she is," Giuseppe said. "I suspect they came to their senses."

"No," Charlotte continued to deny it. "No…they were shot…it wasn't a vampire attack…and you don't even cry over them…nothing…"

"What are you implying, Miss Wallis?" Giuseppe asked of her, his hand moving to hold her chin in his grip. "Because whatever it is, you know that you have no proof. Who would believe the word of a foolish little girl over me?"

"They will once they see their bodies," Charlotte said, her hand going to his wrist to try and pull him from her, but he moved his fingers, letting them wrap around her throat as he pressed her against a tree and she struggled for breath.

"Let them see," he told her, "but they will never suspect me so you need to stop being foolish and run along."

"No," Charlotte snapped, finally managing to push herself from him. She stumbled behind the tree and then ran as Giuseppe called after her.

"Charlotte!" he roared, but she kept on running, knowing that she had to get away from Giuseppe and back to the town. She had to find someone who would believe her. Those people at Fell's Church would never believe her over him. They were all Council members.

She ran with haste, knowing that she would pass by Damon and Stefan once more. As she kept going, she expected to see them. But it never came. She never did see them. She came to town without a sighting of them. How had that been possible? Peering back into the woods, she went back, retracting her steps as she looked for them. But there was nothing there. How could they have disappeared? They couldn't have disappeared. It would have been impossible.

Unless someone had taken them? But who? Who would take them? Katherine? She was supposed to be locked up in that burning church. Charlotte didn't stand around to wait and find out, instead she went back to the town, knowing that she had no proof that Giuseppe had done anything. They would say that the brothers had disappeared. They would say that the vampires had killed them. They would never suspect that old man for what he really was.

…

"I know what I saw!" Charlotte snarled at her mother for the umpteenth time as the morning broke. No one had slept a wink the previous night and the sun was now streaming in through the window. "Stefan and Damon were both there…they were on the floor and they were dead…I saw it. I know what I saw."

"There is no sign of them, Charlotte," her mother responded. "There was no sign of anything."

"Then there had to be a mistake," Charlotte declared. "There had to have been some kind of mistake."

"There was no mistake," Marianna said. "Listen to me, Charlotte. I believe you, but I also know Giuseppe Salvatore. If he had his sons killed then he would have made sure that there was no evidence left behind. We both know that, love."

"It is impossible," Charlotte said with a shake of her head. "He cannot get away with this."

"Love," Marianna whispered to her daughter, stopping her pacing as she took her hands inside of her own. "You know that he already has. You need time to grieve for Damon and Stefan…accusing their father…finding evidence…that can come later…"

"But if I grieve then I admit he has gone," Charlotte said in a low voice. "He has gone and it is all my fault because I should have told him the truth. I should have told him what his father did…what he told me to do…I should have told him everything."

"I know," Marianna told her in a small voice. "Charlotte…I know."

Sniffing, she looked up to Marianna who nodded her head. "Stefan told me yesterday morning," she said in a low voice. "He told me why you ended your engagement with Damon. Sweetheart, you should have spoken to me. You should have told me."

"How?" Charlotte wondered back. "I did it for us…you know that…please…don't hate me."

"Charlotte," Marianna sighed, taking her daughter into her arms. "I could never hate you…never…"

Charlotte said nothing, burying her head into her mother's neck as she sobbed and the woman held her tightly, trying to offer her some form of comfort, knowing that it might not be enough. But she had to try.

…

Charlotte had spent the rest of the day sobbing before going to change for bed. She slipped into her white nightgown, grabbing hold of her robe. Her mother had already gone to bed, but Charlotte had said she wanted to read for a while. She had slipped back down the stairs, a candle in her fingertips as she went. It was only when she came to the last step did she hear a knock on the door. Placing the candle on the sideboard, she pulled the door open, her hair blowing behind her shoulders with the sudden wind.

The sight she saw was enough to make her want to scream. But she couldn't scream. All that she could do was stare in bewilderment, her head shaking back and forth as she took a step back. Her thoughts were all over the place.

"You are dead," she said in a low voice and he nodded, moving a hand through his unruly hair as he watched her for a second.

"I know," he said. "I know…but I need to talk to you…please…"

"How?" Charlotte wondered, moving onto the porch and closing the door so her mother could not hear her. She moved with haste, pulling her robe tighter around her body as she looked at the man stood before her, dressed in the same suit she had seen him in the night before.

"I take it you know about Katherine?" he spoke in a low tone. "About what she was?"

"I know," she told him.

"Then you should know that she has been feeding us her blood," he informed her and she placed a hand to her mouth, shock coursing through her as he continued. "We have to drink blood to keep us alive…to turn us into a vampire…and I drank."

"What?" Charlotte asked, unable to comprehend what she was hearing from Stefan as he stood before her. "You mean…you are…"

"I am still me," Stefan told her in a small voice. "Charlotte, I am still Stefan. I am just different now, but I need your help. If Damon does not drink then he is going to die. He is going to die and I cannot let that happen."

"Damon?" Charlotte responded. "Where is he?"

"I can take you to him," Stefan told her. "I do not know what happened, but we were both shot and the next thing I know we are waking up by the quarry. Katherine's maid took us there to let us complete the transformation."

"I need to see him," Charlotte said, unable to process anything else but Damon being alive. "Stefan, please, take me to him."

A smile came over Stefan's face as he nodded his head at her. "Certainly."

Taking her by the hand, Stefan dragged her towards the quarry, moving at a pace she struggled to keep up with. She knew she should have changed or grabbed a coat, but she had no time for that. Instead she knew her white slippers were going to get filthy along with the ends of her nightgown, but she couldn't wait. She had to find Damon.

Stefan slowed down as they neared a clearing, but he moved then, his hands going to her shoulders as he pushed her along. She didn't protest, merely kept on looking around until she saw him. She tried to move from Stefan, but his grip was tight as he kept her stood there.

"Damon," she whispered and he looked to her.

His eyes were wide as he shook his head. He knew everything now. His brother had told him what his father had forced Charlotte to do and the compulsion from Katherine had gone. It had gone and he felt nothing but contempt from her. Moving with haste towards her, Damon took hold of her by the forearms as Stefan kept his hands on her shoulders.

"She has come to help you, Damon," Stefan said in a low voice.

"How?" Damon wondered as Charlotte moved her hands to take his face into her fingers. "Just release her, Stefan."

"I will," Stefan promised, "but you need to drink from her first."

"What?" Charlotte snapped, turning her head to look at Stefan.

"No," Damon said with haste. "We agreed to end this, Stefan."

"But it tastes so good," Stefan said, his voice husky as he moved a hand to brush along Charlotte's neck, pulling her hair over one of her shoulders as he looked down to her pale skin, his fangs wanting to do nothing than burst the vessel.

"You drank?" Damon said, sounding shocked.

"I did," Stefan said, "and so should you. Can you not hear her pulse? How it has quickened?"

"Stop it," Damon demanded from his brother.

"Please," Charlotte began to plead. "Damon…just talk to me…please…"

"I will," Damon promised her before looking to Stefan. "Let her go, now."

Stefan released her, taking a step back with his hands in the air in a defensive pose. He took one last look at Damon as his brother took hold of Charlotte by the hand and led her away to the edge of the quarry, both of them moving to stand by its banks. Damon took hold of Charlotte by the face.

"I know," he told her. "I know what my father made you do."

"And I know about Katherine," Charlotte said. "Please tell me she compelled you, Damon…"

"Of course she did," Damon said with a nod of his head. "I am no longer under her spell, Charlotte. I am so sorry…for what I said…what I did…how I hurt you."

"Not as sorry as I am," Charlotte responded, moving to wrap her arms around his neck as Damon took her waist, inhaling her scent and feeling the heat from her body. He wanted to do it. He wanted to drink from her. But he couldn't. He couldn't do it, not yet, anyway.

"We have a lot to discuss," he said in a low voice, moving to cradle the back of her head. "But I need you to know that I love you."

She seemed to sob then, her grip on him tightening. "And I love you too."

Stefan stood back, watching from afar as his brother continued to hold the girl to him. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before he drank from her. He would have no other option.

…

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading. Do let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

_Mystic Falls, September, 1864_

Charlotte didn't know if she should be scared. She didn't know if she should be running back home, barring her doors and getting the towns people to come and take away the Salvatore brothers. If she had any sense then she suspected she should. They were vampires. Well, they were transitioning. Stefan had already drank, but from who, Charlotte did not know and she did not want to.

Damon had told her that he had not drunk yet because he didn't want this. He didn't want to become a vampire. He had found himself perched on the grass verge over looking the lake, his coat draped over Charlotte to keep her warm as she wore nothing but her thin white nightgown and robe. She had huddled into the jacket and Damon's arms, hearing his breathing hitch as she placed her cheek in the crook of his neck, feeling safe despite everything.

"She was controlling you the entire time?" Charlotte asked of him, feeling her hands go to hold onto the arm he had around her waist, her fingers curling around it and crumpling his white shirt.

"Yes," Damon said in a low voice. "I remember…well…at the time I do not remember anything. I just acted in that manner and I did not know why. Now I look back on it and I know how horrible I was to you…the things I said to you…Charlotte, that was not me. I would never take her to that field…or yell at you."

"I know," Charlotte whispered. "I had thought it was odd, Damon, but I thought that I had truly lost you. I thought that I had driven you away and that thought…the thought of never being with you…I think it was slowly killing me."

Damon's grip on her increased then as she closed her eyes, feeling his lips press into her hair and she sighed for a moment, grateful that he was alive and here.

"I know the truth now," Damon promised her in a small voice. "I know what he made you do. I only wish you had told me, love."

"How could I?" Charlotte wondered, pulling back to look up to him, his eyes shimmering down as he watched her and she wondered what was going through his mind as he searched her stare, his eyes flittering over her face. "Damon, if I told you then your father would have driven us out of the town…and we…we had nothing…he said my mother would have no option but to…I cannot think it, Damon. She is my mother."

"Hush," Damon urged, cradling her tightly, his hand moving to cup the back of her head as he brought her back to his neck, his eyes closing as he relished the feeling of holding her to him. "I understand, Charlotte. I understand…we have both been so lost. I can see that."

"But now you are back," Charlotte responded. "Damon, when I saw you…dead…"

"You found me?" Damon asked of her and she nodded, her hand running up and down his arm as she completed the soothing motion.

"I did," she said. "But then you had gone…I went to find your father and when I came back you had gone."

"My father?"

"Yes," Charlotte said, "but when I found him…he had a gun and when I told him what I had seen…he did…Damon…I do not know how to say it."

Damon moved a hand down her head, stroking her hair gently. "You do not need to say it," he assured her, looking to the sky and rolling his eyes. He should have known the man would do it to him. His father was nothing but a cold hearted bastard. "I know what he did."

"I am sorry."

"I am not," Damon responded. "It just confirms how cold he truly is."

"But he is still your father."

"He is nothing to me," Damon said slowly. "Anyway, I do not want to dwell on him. He is not worth my time or your time. Regardless, the reason why he had disappeared was because Katherine's maid came and took us away to complete the transition. She gave us these rings that allow us to go out in daylight," Damon explained and Charlotte saw the ring in question, her finger tracing over it as Damon spoke in a quiet voice. "But Stefan went and drank from someone."

"So his fate is sealed?"

"It looks like it," Damon grumbled and Charlotte chewed down on his lip. "Apparently Katherine has been feeding us her blood to change us. I have no recollection of it, but it must be true. How can I survive being shot and still be here?"

Charlotte kept quiet for a second, her voice a whisper once she spoke again; "It all seems a bit mad."

"Just a bit," Damon sighed in agreement. "But it will soon be over."

"What?" Charlotte asked, pulling away to look at him once more, shaking her head back and forth as she moved her body to kneel by the side of Damon, her hands going to his shoulders and gripping them tightly. "No, Damon…you cannot do this."

"I cannot become a vampire," Damon said with a shake of his head.

"And if you do not?" Charlotte worried from him. "Damon, you cannot die. Please…"

"But I cannot stay like this," Damon shrugged as he moved his hands to cup her face, seeing the tears that were slowly beginning to build in her eyes. "Charlotte, I cannot become like Katherine. It is not what I want."

"But…" she trailed off, her voice cracking as Damon moved his thumbs to dab at the moisture in the corner of her eyes as she shook her head with haste, wondering exactly what she should say to him. Words were failing her. If Damon did not intend to drink then he would die. He would be gone forever.

"Listen to me," Damon urged of her. "If I drink then you know what that means. I end up living forever…drinking blood…I could hurt someone unintentionally. I do not want to do that, Charlotte. I do not want that life. Please, understand, my love."

Nodding, she ran her hands up and down his upper arms, her eyes flickering around his body as she kept holding onto him, refusing to release him from her grip. She remained silent for a second before Damon bent down, his hand going to her chin to lift her gaze to meet his. She looked him in the eye as he offered her a slim smile.

"How could I be with you as a vampire?" Damon asked of her. "I could not change you, Charlotte. I could not do that to you. You deserve a long and happy life…a chance to marry someone…have children…a natural life."

Shaking her head, the tears flowed freely down her face as Damon did his best to conceal his. He needed to contain his sobs if he was to make it through this. He needed to give Charlotte the best option, and the best option would be to let him go. He knew it would kill her, just as it was killing him, but it was the only way. He had to do this to keep her safe. She deserved that much.

"How can I think of that?" Charlotte demanded from him, voice harsher than she had intended for it to be as she grabbed hold of Damon's hands, moving to kiss them, holding them to her lips. "You are the only one I will ever want, Damon Salvatore."

Damon sniffed then, shaking his head as his black curls bounced in the breeze. "You might think that now, Charlotte, but in time you will find someone else…someone who loves you as much as I do now…someone you will love…someone who can give you the life you deserve."

"No," she said, her tone defiant as she continued to shake her head back and forth, refusing to believe that could even be possible. No one could ever compare to Damon. "There is no one else, Damon."

"But there will be," Damon promised her. "You are still so young."

"So are you," she retorted, "and you cannot end this…please…I…"

"What you are asking me to do is impossible."

"And selfish and dangerous and wrong," Charlotte confirmed, nodding her head as she reeled off the words. "I know all of that, but the thought of letting you go kills me, Damon, just after we have found each other."

"No," Damon said with a shake of his head as he pulled out the necklace she had concealed under her nightgown, holding it in his fingertips before moving to show it proudly on her chest, his hand going to rest on her chest on top of it. "Because you will always have a part of me."

"A part is not good enough," Charlotte responded. "I want you. You are all I have ever wanted."

"As are you," Damon said, his voice sterner this time as he kept his hands inside of hers, holding them tightly. "But I am doing this for you. I am doing this to give you a chance at a better life."

"You are my life," she said in a small voice.

"As you are mine," Damon whispered, "but I need to do this, Charlotte. I cannot be a vampire…she has ruined us…ruined everything we had…her and my father."

"I know," Charlotte whispered. "And I let them."

"You did what you thought you had to," Damon said with a shake of his head as he listened to her. "None of this is your fault, my love. Do not blame yourself. I do not want you to feel any guilt."

She scoffed, moving to nestle against his side. "That is quite difficult," she told him. "I feel so much guilt."

"No," Damon whispered. "I do not want you to feel guilt…not now…all I want is for you to stay with me for as long as possible. I just want you here."

She struggled to speak as her arms wrapped around his waist. "I will stay for as long as I have to."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence then, Charlotte closing her eyes as she remained content in Damon's grip. The silence was enough for Damon to let his mind drift, holding Charlotte tightly, almost as though he was scared to release her. He didn't know how long had passed before he heard rustling from behind him.

Turning his head over his shoulder, he barely saw his brother approach. Before he knew what he was doing, Damon was on his feet, Charlotte out of his grip and in his brother's grip. Stefan had one arm around her waist as Charlotte screamed once, but Stefan's hand went over her mouth as he looked to his brother, his eyes wild and his mouth covered with blood as he watched Damon. Shaking his head, Damon moved a hand in front of his body as Stefan moved a hand to rest on Charlotte's neck, stroking it tenderly as she did her best to stop her body from shaking.

"Just let her go, Stefan," Damon urged of his brother.

"Not until you drink," Stefan said with a shake of his head, his fingers still stroking over Charlotte's pulse, feeling it quicken under his touch. "You need to drink, Damon. You need to know how good it tastes…how good it feels."

"What are you doing?" Damon said, his voice laced with defeat as he watched his brother. "I cannot do this, Stefan."

"But then we can be together," Stefan continued. "We can be together and you can be with Charlotte…look…this is how easy it is."

Before Damon knew what was happening, Stefan had sunk his teeth into Charlotte's neck, biting on her skin as she screamed loudly and Damon yelled out in anger, advancing towards his brother as the blood trickled down her pale neck. Damon froze, unable to advance any further as the smell entered his nostrils and he remained still. The smell was intoxicating and Damon could not deny that.

The whiff he got was enough to make his mouth water, his hands balling into fists as Charlotte remained in Stefan's grip as he pulled his mouth away from her, wiping it with the back of his hand as she tried to escape his grip. Stefan kept her firmly where she was, his arm tight around her waist. His other hand went up to cup her chin.

"I thought that you wanted to save him?" Stefan whispered to her and she wondered who the man behind her was as Damon moved closer, his eyes not on Charlotte as he approached.

Instead he was looking at her neck and Stefan smiled as Damon stood before her and he kept her sandwiched between the two of them. Damon watched the blood trickle down her neck, his eyes wide as he took in deep breaths. Moving a finger towards her neck, he placed it on the wound before peeling it off.

"Just a taste," Stefan urged his brother. "You will not regret it, Damon."

"Damon," Charlotte whispered in a small voice, but his attention was being torn between her and the blood he held to his eye line. His eyes flickered between both of them and Charlotte shook her head.

She wanted Damon to live, but she didn't know what to do for the best. She doubted she could do anything with Stefan holding her tightly. If she saved him then would he stop drinking from her? Would he drain her? Her neck was still throbbing from where Stefan had bitten into her skin. She kept silent, not knowing what to do for the best. Her eyes widened as Damon brought his finger closer to his lips until he engulfed it and drank the blood.

As soon as he swallowed, Charlotte knew that was it. She knew that was it as he moved his gaze to her neck and his lips soon followed their direction. Charlotte didn't bother to scream as Damon's mouth moved over the wound and he sucked on it. Stefan released his arm from her waist as Damon took hold of her. Charlotte kept still as Stefan ran a hand down her hair, trying to soothe her as his brother drank and completed his transformation.

…

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and who has reviewed. I hope you will let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

_Mystic Falls, September, 1864_

Damon knew that he had to stop. He had to stop drinking from her, but it tasted so good. Stefan remained stood behind her, his hands moving to run down her hair. Damon had his hand cradling the back of her neck, his lips attached to her skin as he continued to drain her. He could hear her heartbeat slow down, his eyes closed as he relished the intoxicating scent and taste of her.

"Damon," she said in a small voice.

Charlotte had let her eyes roll back into her head, her head only being supported by Damon's hand and her body only standing because of his arm around her waist. She could hear her breathing shallow. Except for that she had heard nothing except for Stefan's encouraging tones and Damon's lips moving against her neck.

"Damon…please…" Charlotte pleaded with him, her hands moving upwards as she tried to push against his chest, but she was unable to. She was struggling to do it. She couldn't move and she didn't have the energy to fight him. Besides, if this was what he needed then she had to do this for him.

She had to do this to make sure he was safe. If he drained her then she knew he would be able to continue on as a vampire, but she suspected he would be fine just as he was now. He would be able to function without killing her, but Charlotte had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was struggling to stop.

"Damon," she tried again and this time he slowed down as he felt her grow even heavier in his grip, her body turning limp. She said nothing for a moment as Damon slowed until he came to a halt, his mouth closing and his lips resting on her neck instead, his hand ran up and down her back then as he finally pulled his mouth from her neck.

"She only has a little bit left," Stefan said and Damon glowered at his brother, his eyes menacing as he growled lowly, the sound escaping him as he spoke harshly.

"I am not draining her," Damon spoke, "and you are to go nowhere near her."

"She's all yours," Stefan declared. "Although I wouldn't take her back home until nightfall. You'll give the townspeople a fright. Besides, I have some people to visit tonight."

"Do you think that this is over?" Damon demanded from his brother, shaking his head back and forth.

"It is," Stefan nodded. "Now we can be together, Damon. We can be together just as we are supposed to be…as brothers…"

Shaking his head, Damon refused to listen to him as he held Charotte against his body, moving to pick her up as she laid her head on his chest, her breathing shallow as it hit against his neck and Damon did his best not to feel the urge to drink from her again.

"If you think I will ever forgive you for this then you are sorely mistaken," Damon warned his brother. "Because after this…after what you have done…I will aim to make your life a living hell for all of eternity. That is all that you have to worry about, Stefan."

Damon stormed off and Stefan watched him go, wondering exactly what was happening as his brother left him stood by the side of the water. Damon said nothing as he carried Charlotte through the woods, ignoring his brother's comments that he should return her at nightfall. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, but Damon had to get her home and he had to get her blood.

He needed to heal her. He needed her to get to a doctor. Thankfully he was quick and he didn't have to walk through town as Charlotte's home was on the outskirts. Climbing up the steps to the porch as the sunlight broke, Damon managed to knock on the door. It didn't take long before Marianna opened it.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. She thought that her daughter had been in bed, but there she was. Damon cradled her against him, she was dressed in nothing but her nightgown and Damon's jacket. Her eyes went to her daughter's neck as she fretted.

"Charlotte," she worried, moving her hands over her daughter as she checked her pulse at her neck. "Darling, can you hear me? Sweetheart…"

Charlotte said nothing, too tired to open her eyes. Instead she was silent her breathing shallow as Marianna moved her eyes upwards and then she saw it. She saw the blood stained around his mouth and horror took over her as Damon shook his head, his eyes wide and wet as he looked to Marianna with an apologetic stare.

"I am so sorry," Damon said, his voice shaky as he spoke the words.

"You…you can't…" she said with a shake of her head. "Not you."

"I didn't want to," Damon responded. "I didn't want to do this to her."

"Get away from her," Marianna snapped at him, her voice harsh and demanding as she glowered at Damon and tried to prise her daughter from his arms, her voice high pitched and hysterical. "Get away from my daughter!"

"Just let me take her to bed," Damon said. "Please, Marianna…I would never hurt her."

Damon tried to step inside, but he couldn't get past the threshold. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move inside of the house. Marianna stood in the doorway before holding her arms out, her head shaking back and forth. The Council had warned them of this. They had warned people that vampires could not enter a house without being invited. Saying nothing, Marianna held out her arms expectantly.

"Give me my daughter and get away from here," Marianna said. "Leave, Damon."

Damon had no other option but to pass Charlotte over, watching Marianna struggle to hold onto her daughter as she slammed the door shut with her foot. Damon had watched with sorrow as the door was slammed in his face. He remained mute as he stood there, his hand going to rest on the wood as he bowed his head and wondered what he had done.

…

News of the death of Giuseppe Salvatore spread around the town. Apparently he had been attacked by a vampire. Of course, no one knew what vampire that was. They assumed it had to have been one passing through as no attacks had happened since. Marianna had her suspicions, but she didn't know what to think. Had Damon killed his own father?

He was a vampire and she knew it. Yet she had said nothing. She had not ran around the town, yelling about how he was a monster. She didn't know why. All she knew was that she had called for the doctor and told him that she had found her daughter on the doorstep, bleeding to death. They all knew it had been a vampire attack, but Marianna did not say anything about Damon.

She had waited until Charlotte had awoken before telling her exactly what had happened. Charlotte had nodded in agreement before defending Damon. She told him that it was not his fault. She had said how he didn't want to do it, but it had been too much for him to resist.

"His father is dead, Charlotte," Marianna declared as Charlotte sat up in bed, dressed in a white nightgown, her hair limp and hanging down her back. She had the quilt pulled up to her waist as her mother sat on the side of the bed.

"It was not Damon," Charlotte said, certain of that. "I was with him the entire night before he changed. Stefan…he became a vampire before Damon."

Furrowing her brow, Marianna looked confused for a few brief moments. It was only then when she understood what she was hearing. "Stefan killed him?"

"I cannot be certain," she said in a small voice. "All I know is that it was not Damon. He was ready to die before Stefan took me and bit me…it was then when Damon…he could not control himself."

Marianna shook her head, refusing to listen to her daughter defend him. "Do you know how much blood he took from you, Charlotte? He almost killed you."

"He would never have killed me," Charlotte said, her voice categorically certain as she spoke. "Damon would never have killed me. You need to know that. I think you do know that."

Tilting her head, Marianna looked intrigued. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked from her daughter and Charlotte scoffed.

"You have told no one that it was him who did this to me," Charlotte declared. "As far as I know, Damon is at home and no one has demanded for him to be staked."

Marianna looked away as Charlotte moved towards her mother, leaning forwards to take hold of her by the arm, holding it softly inside of her grip. She closed her eyes for a moment before feeling her mother move a hand to her cheek and then run it down the back of her head, stroking her hair softly.

"I…Damon…he is a good man…was…a good man," she spoke, unsure of what she was trying to say before she bit down on her lip and chewed it roughly. "I should have done it. I should have told them after the way he brought you home."

"No," Charlotte said quickly. "You cannot tell anyone, please, mother."

"How can you defend him?"

"Because I know him," Charlotte declared. "Just like you know him. He would never do anything to hurt me. We both know that…please…just do not tell anyone."

She let out a deep breath then and Charlotte took hold of her hand, tightly keeping it in her grip.

"Please," she said in a small voice. "Just let me keep him safe."

Marianna sighed, but she offered her daughter a small nod in agreement before urging her to go back to sleep and get some rest.

…

Charlotte had been on bed rest for the past week. Her mother had made sure she stayed locked in the house, despite her constant protests. She wanted to go and find Damon and plead with him to talk to her. But her mother did not let her go anywhere. Marianna had been initially too scared to go out at first, but eventually she needed some food.

She locked Charlotte in the house before leaving. But that was what Damon had been waiting for. He couldn't get into the house, but he could knock on the window. He found himself able to leap up onto the windowsill of her bedroom and he let his fist knock on the glass.

Peering in, he could see her sat on the bed, her hands holding a book. She startled before standing up and moving with haste to the window, unlocking it and pulling it open as Damon looked to her.

"Don't let me in," Damon told her in a low voice. "I…I've managed to control myself for the past week, but when it comes to you I don't want to take any chances."

Charlotte moved to sit on her window seat, pulling her knees up to her chest as she let her cheek rest on her kneecaps. She said nothing for a few moments as Damon sat on the edge of the sill, one leg on it and the other dangling downwards.

"I trust you," Charlotte told him.

"Even after what I did?" Damon asked, eyebrows furrowing as he let his face scrunch up and Charlotte shrugged at hearing him.

"You stopped," she told him, as if it had been that easy. Taking a deep breath, Charlotte dared to move a hand out the window to take hold of his arm. "You only drank because of what your brother did."

"You have no idea what my brother has done," Damon mumbled, shaking his head as Charlotte guessed.

"Killed your father?" she said and he shot her a confused expression as she shrugged. "A vampire attacked him and killed him. No one suspects it was you or Stefan, but one who was passing through…or who escaped the church…but I know."

"He's not himself," Damon complained, "and I don't know what to do."

"Make him see what he is doing is wrong then," Charlotte said.

"It is not that easy," he informed her. "He will not listen to me or be reasoned with. I…I want it all to end, Charlotte. Everything has become such a mess. I don't know what to do…because I ruined everything when I drank from you."

"No," Charlotte said, her grip increasing on his arm as she held tightly to him, refusing to let go. "You did what you had to do to survive and you stopped, Damon. You stopped and you brought me home."

"How can you defend me?" Damon wondered, looking down to his lap.

Moving to take hold of his face in her hands, she leaned out the window as she forced his gaze to her eyes. She held his cheeks in her grip, refusing to let go of him as she moved to kiss him, pressing her lips against his while Damon remained shocked at the motion, but he soon moved a hand to take hold of hers on her face, holding it as he moved his lips against hers.

Pulling back, she let her hands dangle over his shoulders. "Because I love you," she told him simply. "I love you and I blame you for nothing. I blame her…not you…"

"We can't do this," Damon said with a shake of his head, knowing how wrong it was for him to be with her at that moment in time. He could hurt her. He could tug her from the house right now and drain her. But he didn't. He didn't want to. "Charlotte, this is dangerous."

"We will find a way," Charlotte whispered, her voice full of desperation as she spoke to him, nodding her head quickly. "We can do this together."

Damon indulged her for a few moments, continuing to kiss her as he closed his eyes. He knew that there was no way this could last. He knew it, but he didn't know how he was supposed to tell her that. He couldn't break her heart, not there and not then. He couldn't do that to her.

…

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing. Please do let me know what you think, not sure how long until we're into the modern times, but I'll let you know when we're close!


	18. Chapter 18

_Mystic Falls, October, 1864_

News spread like wildfire. There was no stopping it. As soon as word had gotten out then Charlotte didn't know what to do. Jonathan Gilbert had been killed along with other members of the Founding Families. Charlotte had gone to the Salvatore boarding house as soon as she had heard. Running through town, she knew that she was being foolish. Everyone in Mystic Falls was on high alert and she couldn't blame them.

Damon had been checking in on her daily, telling her what his brother was doing. Stefan was slowly losing it. He was driving himself to insanity, going on a drinking frenzy. He had been taking women home and drinking from them before compelling them. He was toying with them. He was using them. That was not the Stefan who Charlotte knew.

The Stefan she knew would never do anything to hurt anyone. He was kind and considerate, always looking out for others and making sure that they were put before him. Perhaps he felt guilt for what he had done to Katherine? Perhaps he felt guilt that he had loved her and placed himself in this predicament? Charlotte didn't know, but she found herself rushing to the Salvatore household, knocking on the door with haste.

She had expected Damon to answer the door, but Stefan was there in a flash, his hand curled around the wood as he tilted his head and peered down to Charlotte, his eyes narrowing at the sight of her. He hadn't seen her since Damon had drank from her and promised revenge on his brother.

"Miss Wallis," he answered formerly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

His voice seemed to have changed too, his tone even smoother than usual as he looked over Clara, his eyes raking up and down her form. He couldn't deny that she had a nice figure, hidden by large blouses and long skirts. She hardly wore radiant dresses like Katherine. But that was because she wasn't Katherine. No one was.

"I…Stefan…I just came to speak with Damon." She stammered her answer and Stefan arched a brow at hearing her.

"My brother is out," Stefan said. "Why not come in and enjoy a drink with me?"

"Oh, I should-"

"-Come in," Stefan repeated, looking her in the eye as she obeyed, the compulsion taking over her as she let Stefan take her by the hand and lead her inside. Keeping her hand inside of his, Stefan spun her underneath his arm once before pulling back to look over her, his eyes going to her neck as he imagined the taste of her blood.

"Where is Damon?" Charlotte enquired from Stefan as he led her to the parlour, offering her a seat before grabbing hold of his father's favourite bottle of bourbon, pouring her a drink.

"My brother did not share details of where he was going to," Stefan responded. "However, I will be happy to entertain you, Charlotte."

Accepting the drink, Charlotte held the drink tightly in her grip, looking down to the ground and wondering how she was in the house. But then she recalled compulsion. Damon had told her all about it. She just couldn't look at Stefan. She had to keep her gaze diverted and everything would be fine. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room.

"I trust you heard the news about the Founding Families at the council meeting?" she wondered from him.

"Shocking," he drawled out to her. "Apparently it was a vampire attack."

"Apparently so," Charlotte responded, wondering exactly what was going on between the two of them as they played this cat and mouse game. She could feel her pulse quicken in her ears, her fingers drumming against the glass. "Anyway, I just wanted to see if Damon had any idea who it could be. Is there another vampire terrorising Mystic Falls?"

"That would be quite the scandal, Charlotte," Stefan declared. "Besides, I would say that the chances are slim. All the vampires were rounded up and locked in the church."

Charlotte bowed her head. "I know," she said in a whisper. "I…what happened to Katherine-"

"-Don't," Stefan interrupted, holding a hand up to silence her. "Don't speak her name, Charlotte. Besides, the two of you were never best friends. How am I to believe anything you say? Perhaps you plotted with our father to rid us of her? So that you could have Damon back to yourself?"

Charlotte let her mouth gape. Placing the glass on the sideboard, she began to move from the chair, but Stefan was there in an instant, his hands on either arm as he bent over her, forcing her to sit back. Grasping hold of the arms by her side, Charlotte felt herself begin to pant as Stefan looked her in the eye.

"Tell me," he hissed, "did you have anything to do with Katherine's murder?"

"No," Charlotte answered him honestly, the compulsion working as Stefan shook his head.

Why would he suspect her? Charlotte detested his father. Yet, a part of him suspected she might detest Katherine more.

Closing his eyes, Stefan pulled back from her and stood up straight, pulling his shirt down and tucking it into his trousers from where it had fallen out. He moved his tie over his chest and adjusted his waistcoat, a hand going through his hair as he heard the door open. Moving his arms out in a grand gesture, he looked to the doorway.

"And he has returned," he said, voice high and dramatic as Damon stood in the doorway, dressed in a smart blue suit, his dark hair a mess on top of his head as he saw Charlotte in the room, perched in a chair.

Moving into the room, Damon watched as she stood up and rushed over to him, both of her arms going around one of his as he took hold of her fingers inside of his. Moving his free hand to her cheek, her looked her in the eye, making sure she was fine.

"I did nothing to her," Stefan said with a roll of his eyes. "Your precious Charlotte is safe."

"This has to stop," Damon demanded from his brother. "I have heard the rumours around town, Stefan. I know what you did to the council…and there are girls…girls who have gone missing."

He rolled his eyes again. "The girls are not from any notable families," he responded quickly. "Besides, the council deserved their comeuppance. We both know that, Damon. But perhaps you are not on the same page as I am."

"And why is that?" Damon wondered.

"Because you have not had the one thing you love most in the world ripped from you," Stefan said, hand on his chest as his voice cut deep, his tone raw. "You still have her, despite everything. Katherine is gone. She is gone."

Looking down for a moment, Damon almost felt empathy for his brother, but he was struggling to do that. Managing to peer back to him, Damon kept his eyes wide and his voice even. "Katherine manipulated us, Stefan. I understand that you loved her, but she played us both for fools."

"No," Stefan said with haste, "I loved her."

"I do not doubt it," Damon responded, "but what you are doing is no excuse for her death. But killing innocent girls? That is not the brother who I know and love. We both know that."

Charlotte watched on as Stefan seemed to consider what Damon was saying. He was only hoping that he could get through to him. He didn't know if it would work, but his patience was wearing thin. Damon felt as though he was having the same conversation over and over again. What his brother had done had disgusted Damon. He wanted nothing more than to find a way out.

"I am going to take Charlotte home," Damon said, peering down to her for a moment. "When I return, I want us to discuss this. Just stay in the house until then."

"And when will that be?" Stefan wondered from his brother. "Because we both know the truth, Damon. We both know that every minute you spend with Charlotte means that time is passing by."

"Don't," Damon pleaded and Stefan felt himself shake his head.

"No," he said. "She needs to know the truth. The truth is that the two of you will never be together. How can you be together? She is a human, Damon. She will grow old and die. The only way for you two to have a future is if you do what needs to be done."

"Stop it," Damon growled.

"Why should I?" Stefan wondered back. "We both know I am telling the truth. Of course, you might intend to leave her? Is that it, Damon?"

He said nothing back to his brother. The problem was that Damon knew he was telling him the truth. Damon knew that he could never be with Charlotte. There would never be a chance for him to be with her and it was killing him. He could stay with her and spend the rest of her days with her, but she would grow old. She would grow old and he would stay like this. She would never be able to do the things that he wanted for her. She couldn't have children with him. She couldn't live knowing that she would be safe with him.

Damon did his best to remain calm as Charlotte moved to tug on his arm, her eyes searching his. "He is wrong, Damon," she said in a low voice. "He has to be."

A smirk moved onto Stefan's face as he chuckled. "She has no idea, does she?" Stefan said in a low voice. "Of course, you have been trying to act like your usual self, but I know you. I know what you are thinking."

"That is a shame," Damon replied, "because I have got no idea what you are thinking anymore, Stefan."

"So why don't you let her go?" Stefan wondered, moving with haste, an arm wrapping around Charlotte's waist as he tugged her to him, his chest pressed against her back.

"No!" Damon yelled as Charlotte tried to push Stefan from her, but she failed miserably.

Moving a palm through her hair, his fingers cupped her locks and pushed them to one side, exposing her neck as Damon remained still, too scared to move. He couldn't move in case Stefan did something rash.

"This goes one of two ways, Damon," Stefan said to his brother. "She either turns into one of us, or she dies."

"Not today," Damon said quickly.

"Today…tomorrow…next month…it does not matter," Stefan snapped. "She will die and you will never be with her. You know that the only chance you have of being with her is to change her."

"No," Damon said with a shake of his head as he moved one step closer, his hand stretched in front of him. "You win, Stefan. Is that what you want? You can't have Katherine and I can't have Charlotte. Is that it?"

"No," Stefan said. "What I want is for us to be together, Damon. You and me. We're brothers. I want us to be with each other."

Charlotte kept her eyes set on Damon as she tried to push Stefan from her. She did her best not to let her eyes water as Stefan shrugged his shoulders at his brother and Charlotte wondered what he was doing. What was his plan? Did he truly intend to hurt her?

"No," Damon shook his head once more. "Stefan, we cannot do this. We cannot act like this…and…you know that…you know that this is wrong."

"No," Stefan said, moving Charlotte off to the side, pushing her with force as she fell to the ground. She remained there as Stefan moved to Damon, hands going to his shoulders and holding onto them tightly. "We can get through this, Damon."

"You are bringing girls home and draining them," Damon said. "You killed members of the Founding Families and you will eventually get caught."

"No," he shook his head quickly.

"Yes," Damon retorted. "Listen to me, Stefan. Just let Charlotte go. Let her go and we can discuss this later."

"Fine," Stefan said, giving in and pushing Charlotte from him, watching his brother collect her in his arms. "But we both know I am right, Damon. You intend to give her up."

Letting out a low breath, Damon said nothing as his brother stomped off and he felt Charlotte pull him closer to her, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he moved his arms to her waist, holding her securely.

"Please tell me what he said was not true," Charlotte demanded from Damon, but her tone was more one of pleading as she remained in his grip, her fingers tight on his neck.

Letting out a deep breath, Damon felt his grip on her increase as he kept silent and she shook her head, unable to believe he was keeping quiet and not telling her what she wanted to hear. All she could do was hold onto him as he whispered into her ear.

"I am sorry," he informed her and she pulled back, her hands slipping down to the lapels of his suit jacket as she tugged at them.

"No," she said with a firm shake of her head. "Damon, no, you cannot do this to me. Please."

"Charlotte, please, just listen to me," Damon urged from her.

"No," she said, her tone stubborn as she looked to him, her gaze a mixture between determination and desperation. "After everything we have been through with your father and the war…and Katherine…you cannot leave me, not now. Please, Damon. I am begging of you. Do not do this."

"But Stefan is right," Damon protested. "I have been thinking it for a while now. How can I do this to you?"

"Because you love me," she continued to protest. "You love me just as I love you."

"And that is why I need to do this," Damon said. "Charlotte, I cannot subject you to a life like this and we both know that. Listen to me, my love, please…this pains me just as it pains you."

"Then do not do it," she begged from him. "Change me and make me-"

"-I cannot do that," he interrupted her. "I cannot subject you to this life."

"And if I ask you to?" Charlotte questioned him. "Damon, all I want is to be with you, my love. Please, you must see that."

He watched the tears stream down her face openly before he relented, moving back to take hold of her again as she continued to sob and beg him not to do this. Closing his eyes, he felt his own eyes threaten to water as he held her close, knowing full well that he had to do this. He had to walk away before he ruined her. There would be no other option.


	19. Chapter 19

_Mystic Falls, October, 1864_

The weather was cool and the night was almost over Mystic Falls. Damon had spent the past week debating how he was going to erase Charlotte's memories of him. He had agonised for days while Stefan had brought a new girl home each night. Damon had told him to stop, but his brother was not listening to him. He had done his best to compel them to forget if he managed to find them before Stefan had drained them.

Damon did not need Stefan attracting attention to them on top of what he had to do to Charlotte. He did not need his brother ruining everything before he had a chance to plan what he had to do. He had been to see Charlotte each night for the past week and every time she had said the same thing to him. She had told him how she would change. She had told him how she would do anything for them to be together.

Damon would leave her when she was sleeping soundly, her exhaustion and tears draining her. He would sneak off and return the following night, cradling her to his side as she clung to him. She clung to him while others would shun him. Others would consider him a monster. Then again, others didn't know him.

No one knew him like Charlotte did and that was why he had to let her go. It would be for the best and she would see that one-day. She would have to see that one-day. Saying nothing to Stefan before leaving the house, Damon made his way over to Charlotte's determined to do it this evening. He had no other option.

He would also have to compel her mother to forget what she knew about him. He would make them think that he had been forced to leave. He could no longer stay in Mystic Falls because of the death of his father. He had to go. He had to get away. It would be for the best.

Taking a deep breath, Damon found himself taking the familiar route to Charlotte's bedroom that evening. She was perched on the side of her bed, hairbrush in her fingertips as she tugged it through her damp locks that were flowing down her back. She had a book in her lap that she was peering down to. She soon looked up when she heard him move into the room.

Standing up, she tossed the book and hairbrush onto the dresser. Damon watched as she moved with haste towards him, her arms moving to wrap around his neck and hold him closely to her. Damon reciprocated the motion, inhaling her scent and letting his hand go to cradle the back of her head.

Pulling back for a moment, Damon let his eyes wander down to her lips as he pressed his own lips against hers, his hand moving to her cheek as he felt her hands grip hold of his hair, her body pressed tightly to his as his free hand found the dip in the small of her back and he pulled her closer, his mind unable to forget that this would be the last time he could do this.

It took a few moments before he pulled back, forehead against hers as he saw her cheeks redden and her breathing grow erratic. Moving his thumb along her cheekbone, Damon searched her gaze as he moved to kiss her chastely once more, unable to stop himself.

"I will always love you," Damon whispered, his breath warm on her lips despite his cold touch through her thin nightgown. "Charlotte…my love…"

"And I will always love you," she promised him. "Damon…just take me with you…let us be together…"

"Do not tempt me," Damon let out a deep breath at hearing her, shaking his head back and forth as he did so. "My love, do not tempt me with such thoughts. You deserve more than me…you always have done."

"Damon-"

"-Please," he interrupted her. "This is already hurting me too much, Charlotte. Please, do not make it worse."

"No," Charlotte said, knowing exactly what he was speaking of. She was about to look away from him, but he was quick, his hand going to her cheek to stop her from turning away as he allowed his eyes to widen as his gaze met hers and he knew that she was under his control. Her mind was his. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were focused on his.

Damon felt tears slowly move down his eyes as he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I need you to forget what I am," he said in a low voice to her. "I need you to forget what Stefan and I are. The vampire attacks killed our father. We had to go. We had to leave Mystic Falls…leave the bad memories…we went back to join the war. We had to go, but I will write to you. I will write to you and you will write back. You will look after your mother. You will move on one day. You will find someone who loves you…who cares for you…I promise you…do you understand me?"

She nodded along and Damon moved again then, sweeping down to kiss her on the lips for the final time before he pulled back, his hand sweeping along her cheek.

"Now go to sleep," he commanded.

Her eyes closed and Damon caught her before she could fall. Hauling her into his grip, Damon moved towards the bed, depositing her down onto it and pulling the cover up and over her body, keeping her warm. Placing a hand over his mouth, Damon let out a hollow sound that almost sounded like a sob. He let his body bend over to kiss her on the forehead before looking to her.

"I am so sorry," Damon whispered, his voice hoarse as he tried to keep his sobs contained and to himself. But he was finding it too difficult. He said nothing, instead he could only stand up and hope that Charlotte would move on.

Placing a hand over his mouth, he turned away from her, each step hurting him more than he thought possible. Moving over to the hallway, he stepped cautiously down towards the kitchen where he sensed her mother was waiting. As he entered the room, he saw her sat at the kitchen table.

Marianna had a cup of water in her fingertips, her head bowed. Her hair had fallen from the neat bun she had placed it into. Her face was contorted and she sniffed loudly as she looked over to Damon.

"I tried to slip her vervain," Marianna declared. "I have been trying for the past few weeks to make her drink it, but she will not take anything I give her. She says that she trusts you."

Damon slipped down into a seat across from Marianna, his eyes still wet and cheeks stained as he let his hands rest together on top of the table. He let out a shaky breath as Marianna spoke to him.

"You cannot control me," she informed in a small voice. "Was that not your plan, Damon?"

Damon nodded, still not sure if he could speak.

"I heard what you did up there," Marianna said. "I heard what you said to her…you…you are letting her go."

"What other choice did I have?" Damon wondered, managing to look to Marianna. "I cannot stay with her and watch her waste away. I cannot turn her into a vampire. I had no other choice."

Nodding, Marianna seemed to understand what she was hearing from the young man she had once considered her adopted son, particularly so when he was younger. He said nothing further on the matter, instead Damon could only look down to the table as Marianna spoke.

"I know," she sympathised with him. "What you have done for her…I…I wanted both of you to be together, Damon. You need to know that."

"I do," Damon agreed.

"But…if you changed her…made her one of you…I do not know if I could cope, Damon."

"Nor do I," Damon scoffed at her as he nodded his head. "I don't think I could cope, Mrs Wallis."

"Then what do you intend to do, darling?" Marianna wondered, moving to her feet and going to take the seat next to Damon, sitting down and moving to take his hands. "I trust you, Damon. You know that. I took the vervain because of everything that has been happening. I just…whatever you need to do…I will help you…for Charlotte."

Damon took a moment to comprehend what he was hearing, but it soon sunk in. Marianna was willing to go along with the lie. She was willing to protect her daughter. How could Damon deny her that?

"She thinks I have gone back to the army after my father died," he spoke. "I will write to her and pretend that I have gone back and she will write back…until one day she…I…I'll have died in battle."

Marianna let out a large breath, unsure that she had been holding such a deep breath in. It took her another moment before she nodded her head.

"This is going to destroy her," Marianna whispered.

"I don't know what else to do," Damon admitted, looking over to her and for a moment Marianna saw that scared young boy who had been burned by his father. She moved to stand then, her arms going around Damon as she cradled him against her side and Damon let his hands remains on the table as Marianna held him.

"Damon, I am so sorry," Marianna declared in a small voice. "I am so sorry."

"I know," Damon said. "So am I."

Marianna let her mind wander before she spoke in a small voice. "Perhaps this isn't for the best, Damon…maybe…maybe there is another way…"

"No," Damon said, unwilling to entertain that fact. "There is no other way. Trust me, this is the best for Charlotte."

"Is it?" Marianna began to question herself. "Damon, I know you are trying to protect her, but maybe she does not need protecting. Maybe…maybe you could just stay with her-"

"-And when she ages?" Damon interrupted, moving from Marianna's grip as he pushed himself to his feet and watched her with intrigue. "And when she is fifty and I still look like this? Or what about if she wants children? I cannot give her that, Mrs Wallis. I cannot give her what she deserves."

"But she loves you," Marianna said.

"And I love her," Damon promised the woman in front of him. "That is why I need to do this. Please…just…I need to go. I need to go and let her move on."

Marianna didn't gain a chance to protest further as Damon moved from the kitchen. She remained stood where she was, not chasing after him. He moved to the front door, looking up the staircase for one final time before slipping out into the night and leaving behind Charlotte.


	20. Chapter 20

_Mystic Falls, December, 1864_

Charlotte was constantly in a foul mood and Marianna knew exactly why that was. She had watched her daughter go through multiple stages. She had been angry with Damon for going back to join the army. She had cried because she worried that she might not see him again. She had no idea what she should do. Both Damon and Stefan had left Mystic Falls, everyone claiming that they had gone back to fight.

But Marianna knew differently. She knew exactly what had happened and keeping the secret from her daughter was slowly killing her. She wanted to tell Charlotte where the brothers were and what had happened, but Charlotte had no idea of any of it. All she knew was that Katherine had been taken away and Damon had told her that he never loved her in the first place.

Charlotte wrote to Damon once a week and his replies were always long and full of tender words. Marianna would often come home from work to find her daughter sat on the swing on the porch, curled up in a coat and blanket and reading his words. She would hold them tightly against her chest and close her eyes, tears rolling down her face as she thought of Damon.

"Darling," Marianna cooed one evening one she returned home and found Charlotte sat on the floor, slumped in the corner and in a ball, her eyes closed and tears streaming down her eyes. She had her head bowed and her body was shaking, a letter in her fingertips.

"Charlotte, what is it?" Marianna demanded from her daughter, worry coursing through her body as she rushed to her, kneeling by her side and taking hold of her into her arms, one hand coming to rest on her daughter's cheeks as Charlotte continued to sob loudly.

"Damon," she said his voice in a low tone as Marianna looked to the letter, instantly recognising what it was. Damon had been wounded in action and he had not survived. Marianna knew that was going to happen. He had told her as much.

But he had done it. He had sent news of his own death. Closing her eyes, Marianna felt an added weight on her shoulders as her grip on Charlotte increased and the young woman's wails echoed throughout the house. Her breathing was laboured and her head pounded from the crying she had been doing. She had her hands gripping tightly onto her mother, the letter slipping through her fingertips as she remained in that position for the rest of the evening.

…

Writing that letter had ruined Damon. He didn't know how much more he could take as he let the words flow from his pen and onto the parchment he had. He was back in the Confederate Army camp outside of Georgia, but he had no intention of staying there. He was there until he was able to fake his death, getting the general of the camp to write the letter after he had compelled him. It shouldn't come as a shock. Men were dying everyday in the war, but Damon had no intention of being part of it. As soon as the letter was gone Damon wondered what Charlotte would do.

But he knew exactly what she would do. She would sob for hours on end, just as he had done when he had left her. He could still picture her sleeping face. He had that image engraved in his mind. He still carried around a photo of her in his pocket, often pulling it out when he was alone and was able to stare at it.

Damon had gone off on his own while Stefan had pleaded for him to stay. But Damon could not be with Stefan. He did not approve of what his brother did to humans. He had seen him with the women he had brought home and it had made Damon feel ill to witness it. He didn't know if he could keep on watching and so he had gone his own way.

He hardly expected to see his brother again, but that night in a bar in New York City, Stefan made his appearance once more. Damon could hardly believe the sight he saw. Stefan was dressed in a dapper grey suit, his hair neatly coiffed and his face pale in the dim light. A blonde woman stood behind him, her hair curled and an intricate gown on her body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon hissed, sipping on his bourbon.

"I needed to find you," Stefan informed his brother as he continued drinking. "I…what happened in Mystic Falls…I have changed, Damon."

Damon scoffed at hearing him, rolling his eyes at hearing him.

"I have," Stefan protested his innocence. "When you left I realised that I had to change and Lexi helped me."

"Lexi?" Damon wondered.

"The woman I came here with," Stefan spoke and Damon nodded, shrugging his shoulders as he heard Stefan speak. Damon didn't want to sound too harsh, but he was still having a difficult time in forgiving his brother for all that he had done.

"So what?" Damon asked. "You come back here and you think that all is forgiven? Why?"

Stefan looked down to the bar as Damon remained stood against it, holding his hand up for a refill.

"Because you're my brother," Stefan reminded him. "You're my brother and I don't want to argue with you. I want to be with you, Damon."

Shaking his head, Damon let the bartender pour another glass of bourbon for him. "It's too late for that," Damon declared. "Everything that has happened has ruined us, Stefan. You drank…you made me drink…and from Charlotte."

Stefan almost had the decency to look ashamed at hearing his brother speak in such a manner to him.

"I know what I did," Stefan assured Damon. "And I know it was wrong. You didn't want this…you never wanted it…and Charlotte was innocent and what I did to her was wrong. I can see that now, Damon, but we were both played by Katherine. She manipulated both of us."

"And she paid the price," Damon said, raising his glass as he shook his head back and forth. "I will never forgive her for what she did to me…how she used me…and Charlotte…"

Damon almost felt his voice break as Stefan moved to rest a hand on top of his arm, trying to comfort him like a brother. But Damon shrugged his hand away and went back to drinking. He had more important things to worry about than Damon trying to comfort him. Shaking his head back and forth, Damon placed the glass down and looked down to the bar.

"Charlotte thinks I am dead," Damon finally spoke. "It was for the best and I know that, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't kill me inside everyday."

Stefan gulped. "I'm sorry, Damon," he spoke.

"So am I," Damon declared and pulled out a few notes from his pocket, dropping them on the bar. "But that doesn't mean that I want to go with you, Stefan. I'm better off on my own now. It's what I want."

Stefan wanted to protest, but Damon swept from the bar, his gaze focused on the exit. Stefan would try to find his brother later on. He knew what hotel he was staying in. He would do his best to persuade him later on.

…

Charlotte was struggling to compose herself. It had been a month since she head learned of Damon's passing and she had informed her mother that she was leaving. She was going back to become a nurse in the encampment. Her mother had complained to her; telling her that she could not go back, but Charlotte could no longer stay in Mystic Falls. Her mother's financial situation had improved dramatically since becoming a maid and Charlotte was no longer required to support her.

"I just think that you are rushing into this," Marianna complained to her daughter as she stood over her trunk, packing her belongings away. "I know that you are upset, Charlotte, but running off into an encampment is not sensible."

Charlotte protested, folding her clothes neatly. "I cannot stay here, mother," she declared. "I want to leave for a while and I enjoyed nursing. I need something to distract me from Damon…distract me from what happened to him…please…try to understand why I want to do this."

Her mother let out a loud sigh, nodding her head. "I do understand," she promised her. "But I am going to miss you dearly."

Charlotte let her lips quirk at hearing her mother. The sad smile didn't last long as she moved around her bed and towards the woman, wrapping her into her arms as Marianna held her daughter back. Both of them closed their eyes, fear coursing through their veins as they thought of what was about to happen. There was fear of the unknown, but for Marianna it was fear that her daughter might not return.

"I will miss you too," Charlotte promised her mother back. "But I need to do this. I need to go…just for a little while…please, mother…"

Letting out a low breath, Marianna nodded her head, agreeing with what her daughter wanted to do. She took a moment to compose herself, sniffing loudly before moving to kiss Charlotte on the top of her head.

"I know, darling," Marianna said. "I know."

…

She didn't entirely know what she was doing in the encampment. She knew that she was out of place, but she needed blood. She found herself lurking on the outskirts, feeding from the wounded who she was certain would not make it. It had been months since she had tasted human flesh, living on a diet of animals as she tried to lay low. She was making her way up North, but so far she had not been able to leave the South.

She was still hiding from the man who wanted her dead. Staying in one place for too long was not a wise option for her. No. She had to stay on the move if she wanted to stay alive. It was the only way. Moving through the camp, she startled for a moment at the sight of a young woman in uniform, her unruly hair falling out from the hat she wore.

Standing up from the man she had been feeding on, a small smile came onto her lips. What was Charlotte Wallis doing back in the midst of war?

"Well, well, well," she said in a drawl, "it looks like today is my lucky day."

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

_Mystic Falls, March, 1865_

Stefan was preparing to leave Mystic Falls. He knew that was what he had to do and ever since he had found Lexi he knew what needed to be done. He knew that he could not stay in Mystic Falls. He had to leave. Lexi had told him that much. He had found himself taking one final tour of Mystic Falls, his hands behind his back as he drank in the sights.

Everything looked the same and Stefan wondered if that would be the case if he came back another time. Would things be different? What exactly would be different? Stefan did not know and he did not care. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get away. However, what he had not anticipated on his return to the town was the appearance of Marianna Wallis.

"Stefan," the woman let out a deep breath at the sight of him. Her hand went to her chest as she took hold of his arm and practically dragged him away from prying eyes. Stefan looked down to her, unsure of what he could say.

He had mistreated Charlotte terribly. He had scared her and he had forced his brother to drink from her. He knew that he was in the wrong and he could see that now. After everything that had happened he could see that he had ruined Charlotte and that hurt him more than he cared to admit.

"Mrs Wallis," Stefan said, wondering if the woman knew of everything he had done. If she did then she did not let on. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"It is Charlotte," Marianna said, her tone panicked and her voice high. "She was supposed to return home two days ago, but she did not. She has not sent word for over two months. I do not know what to do. She has gone missing."

Stefan's forehead wrinkled as he listened and his eyes narrowed.

"She has gone missing?" Stefan double-checked.

"I just need to know if she is with Damon. I need to know if she has gone back to him, Stefan."

Stefan shook his head. "I do not know, Mrs Wallis," Stefan informed her. "I have not seen Damon since December." Stefan had returned to Mystic Falls to finish putting his affairs in order, but he too was leaving as soon as possible.

"But she could be with him?" Marianna asked, the hope shining through in her voice. "Is that not possible? I just need to know that she is safe, Stefan."

"I know," Stefan said, agreeing with her as he moved to take hold of her hand, hoping that he could offer her some comfort. He looked her in the eye as he bent down slightly. "I will look for her, Mrs Wallis. I will do what I can to bring her home."

"How?" Marianna asked. "Stefan, I know…I know everything. I know how Damon told Charlotte he was dead because of what happened between you, him and Katherine. I just want my daughter home. I know that you would never hurt her, just as Damon never would."

"Yes," Stefan said, not daring to mention how he had come close to hurting her. "I will search for her and I will bring her home. I am certain that she is fine."

Nodding, Marianna couldn't even raise a smile. She couldn't bring herself to look happy. All that she wanted was for her daughter to be brought back home to her.

…

Charlotte didn't know where she was. She didn't know what she could do. She had banged on the door, begging for someone to hear her, but no one did. She had sobbed loudly, her voice hoarse and her throat dry. She hadn't been fed nor had she been given water since she had been locked away. The room was always dark and Charlotte's eyes had adjusted slightly.

She could manage to see from one wall to the other, but nothing else. The walls were a rough stone and the floor hard. It was cold and her cloak was in tatters. Her neck was covered in bite marks and her body was slowly growing weak. She still wore her nurse's outfit, but that was also in ruins. She didn't want to resign herself to the fact that this was it.

It couldn't be it. It couldn't be. She wanted to go home. She wanted to get out. There had to be another way.

"Please!" Charlotte snapped, sobbing as she wondered if she could hear her.

Charlotte had started off by demanding to know what she thought she was doing, but now she wanted to know why. She wanted to delve deeper into her mind and ask her why she was doing it. Charlotte had done nothing to her. She had never done anything to her except for love Damon and see through her falseness. She had loved Damon and that was all.

"Please!" Charlotte sobbed out again. Her anger had now turned to pleading. She was begging for her life.

"Now, now," her voice sounded from the other side of the door, "begging does not become a lady."

"Why are you doing this?" Charlotte broke down once more, her back against the door as she slumped downwards.

"Why am I doing this?" she wondered. "You know why I am doing it. I am doing it because of what you did. You ruined everything."

"I didn't," she said, blubbering as she placed a hand over her mouth. "I didn't do anything…I…loved him…I loved Damon and you took him from me."

"And it was because I could," Katherine said. "But then I had to leave him and Stefan behind. I had to leave them while you…well…you didn't get everything you wanted, did you? I don't see Damon here to protect you now."

"Damon is dead!" she roared at her, her voice hoarse. "He died in battle. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Damon died in battle?" her voice suddenly sounded more interested.

"The vampire attacks killed his father…Stefan and Damon left…they left because they couldn't stay."

The door opened then and Charlotte crawled away from it, moving into the corner and huddling there, her knees bent to her chin as she shook her arms around them. The woman entered, a candle in her fingertips as she looked down to Charlotte who closed her eyes, unable to focus on the light.

"He wiped your memory, didn't he?" she wondered from her. "He cannot die…well…he can…but I doubt he did die in war. That would be incredibly foolish of him."

Charlotte looked up again, wondering exactly what she was hearing. She peered over to the woman as she chuckled and nodded her head.

"He compelled you to forget," she said. "He knew that there was no future for both of you. Of course, that makes sense."

"No," Charlotte shook her head with haste. "Damon would never do that to me. Please…Katherine…he has gone…just le me go…just let me leave."

"Oh, I would love to," Katherine said, although her voice was full of sarcasm as she spoke. "However, I quite enjoy having a little pet and your blood is delicious. No wonder Damon left you, no doubt he wanted to drain you."

"You're lying!" Charlotte snarled, her voice high pitched and full of anger as Katherine laughed at her.

"You are so naïve," Katherine said with a chuckle. "Don't worry…you won't be seeing Damon again either way, not if I have my way."

…

"And why are we trying to find your brother?"

Lexi had been terse as she spoke with Stefan, demanding to know exactly why they were back in New York and the same bar they had been in months ago. If Stefan knew Damon, and he hoped he did, then he suspected the one place he would be was a bar. He would be looking to drown his sorrows. Unless he had moved on to somewhere else to drown his sorrows. Stefan could only hope that was not the case.

"Because he needs to know," Stefan said. "If he is with Charlotte then her mother deserves to know. Marianna has suffered enough. She has lost her husband and her daughter is now missing. Charlotte is all that she has left."

"But if she was with him then surely she would tell her mother?" Lexi checked.

"Yes," Stefan said, "and that is what makes this all the more worrying. Charlotte dotes on her mother just as her mother dotes on her. I am worried for her…more worried than I have been before."

"And if your brother does not know where she is?" Lexi asked. "Stefan, we cannot search the entirety of the States for her."

"Yes, we can," Stefan said, "because I owe it to her, Lexi. I owe it to her after what I did. I scared her and I said some horrible things to her. She is important to me…well…she was important to me. I was with her when Katherine and Damon were with each other."

"So this is it then?" Lexi asked, pointing over Stefan's shoulder in the crowded bar and towards the row of stools. She pointed over to a solitary figure and Stefan looked over towards him.

"This is it," Stefan confirmed.

He moved through the throngs of people and slipped onto the stool next to his brother. Damon looked over to him, groaning lowly before sipping on his bourbon once more. He was dressed in a suit, the tie hanging loosely down his front. He looked slightly more haggard than usual, his hair unkempt and his chin covered in stubble.

"I thought that we had nothing else to say to each other?" Damon asked from Stefan.

"We didn't," Stefan nodded, "but that was before I returned to Mystic Falls and discovered that Charlotte was missing."

Stefan saw the change in Damon's posture. He looked over his face as Damon placed his drink down and waved a hand in the air as Lexi stood behind Stefan's shoulder.

"Let's go back to the beginning," Damon said. "What do you mean that Charlotte is missing?"

"I mean that Charlotte is missing," Stefan spoke to him. "She was supposed to return home but she never came back and her mother has not heard from her in months. There has been no news from her. We both know Charlotte. She loves her mother. She would never hurt her."

"Where was she before she went missing?" Damon demanded.

"She had gone back to being a nurse," Stefan spoke. "She…she didn't know what else to do when you were gone."

"Right," Damon said and slipped from his stool.

"So what is it that you are going to do?" Lexi was the one to ask Damon.

"Find her," Damon said. "Is that not obvious?"

"Pretty obvious," Lexi shot back, "but like I just said to Stefan, where do you think you are going to look? She could be anywhere in the States. Besides, why would she go missing? Who would take her?"

"Why would someone take her?" Stefan asked.

"Because they could be holding her hostage? An enemy or something like that? I don't know. I am just trying to narrow down our options so that we don't have to run around blind."

"I don't need you to come with me," Damon spoke.

"Yes, you do," Stefan said before Damon could protest. "Because I want to help you. Charlotte was my friend, Damon. I know how I treated her, but I do care about her. I need to help you so there is no point arguing over this."

Damon studied his brother for a few moments before nodding his head. He supposed he could work with Stefan for a while. He swept from the bar, the other two following him as his mind went back to Charlotte and he wondered exactly where she could be.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think


	22. Chapter 22

_Greensboro, March, 1865_

Charlotte was laid on the floor, her gown in tatters over her body. Her underclothes were visible through the ripped gown and her hair was matted around the top of her head. She had a hand under her head, her palm cupping onto her cheek as her eyes closed. She dreamt about simpler things. She dreamt that she was back with her mother. She was back with Damon. She had him with her and he had old her his intentions to marry her.

Perhaps they could be married if things had not happened. If Katherine had not walked into their lives then perhaps she could have been happy with Damon. She missed him so much and she wanted him back. She wanted him back with her to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

But Damon was dead. He was dead and nothing that Katherine said would change that. The woman was deranged and she wanted to taunt Charlotte. She wanted her to think that there was hope that Damon could come back. And then she would rip that hope away from her. She would destroy it and crush it.

But Charlotte wouldn't give her that satisfaction. She wouldn't let her do that. Charlotte was already crushed. She had no hope left to drain. She had nothing. She felt empty and she wanted it to end. She wanted Katherine to drain her and kill her. She waned her to put her out of her misery. It was going to happen sooner or later. There would be no chance that Charlotte was walking away from this.

"Don't tell me you're asleep."

Charlotte opened her eyes, but she didn't move as the door opened and the candle was placed on the ledge of a stone. Katherine entered the room, dressed in intricate red skirts with a dark red bodice. Her hair was perfectly curled and her face pale as she cupped her hands in front of her and looked down to the girl on the floor.

"Just do it," Charlotte whispered, her throat clenched and her mouth dry.

"Do what?" Katherine demanded from her.

"Kill me," Charlotte spoke in a whisper. "That is what you are going to do, is it not?"

"Eventually," Katherine said, "but I want it to be painful and slow. You don't get to die straight away."

"Why not?" Charlotte demanded, managing to sit up, her back pressing against the stone wall as she glanced over to her. "Damon is dead. Why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me?"

"Because he is not dead."

"Stop saying that!" Charlotte roared, her voice high and breaking as she managed to stand up, her hands pressing against the wall as she collapsed her back against it. "Damon is dead. I read the letter. He died in the war. Stop doing this to me."

"I am doing nothing to you," Katherine said, hand pressed against her chest. "I am telling you the truth."

"No, you are lying!" Charlotte continued to yell. "Just kill me! Do it!"

Katherine moved quickly then her hand wrapping around the girl's throat as she pushed her further into the stone, hearing her whimper at the motion. Closing her eyes, Charlotte felt her feet lift up from the ground as Katherine watched her gasp for breath. But she didn't fight. She let her hands remain limp by her side as she sneered at her;

"So eager for death, little Charlotte Wallis?" Katherine asked from her. "So eager to be put out of your misery…pathetic…"

Charlotte's mouth gaped as she continued to struggle to breathe, but she didn't fight it. Instead she closed her eyes and felt her head grow light as Katherine continued to taunt her.

"I'll kill you," Katherine said. "But you will die slowly…as blood drains from you and you know there is nothing else…"

 _New York, March, 1865_

"You know a witch?"

Damon had looked at Lexi with disbelief as she told them who could potentially help them. Both Damon and Stefan knew that witches existed. They had known Emily when Katherine had been alive. Katherine. The thought of her brought nothing but anger towards Damon.

Wandering down the quiet alleyway, Damon walked besides Stefan as Lexi led the way, strolling ahead with purpose. Looking around, Damon wondered if this was some kind of trick. The night was dark and the alley quiet, leading out onto rows of apartment back entrances.

"I know a witch," Lexi confirmed. "She is called Mary and she could help us try to find Charlotte. I don't know exactly what she will need to do…but it is worth a try. It is better than running around in the dark."

"I am willing to try anything," Damon said.

"We'll find her," Stefan said, hoping that he could try to calm his brother.

Damon didn't respond. Instead he moved with him towards the metal staircase and followed Lexi up. Wandering up the steps, Lexi came to the top and knocked on the wooden door. Damon was about to ask if this was safe, but he kept his lips closed, his hands behind his back. His woollen coat was heavy over his frame and he had tugged his tie from around his neck and pocketed it.

The door opened after a few moments, a short woman opening it. She had messy blonde hair that was piled on top of her head. She wore a simple blue gown, a cardigan on her frame to keep her warm. She didn't open the door fully, instead only peering around it.

"Mary,"Lexi spoke and the woman let her eyes flicker towards Damon and Stefan. "I know that I promised you that I would never ask for your help again, but I…this is desperate."

The blonde woman shook her head. "No," she said with a snap. "I cannot help you."

"Mary, please," Lexi said, her voice pleading. "A girl's life could be on the line. We just need your help trying to locate her."

Damon moved then, pulling out the portrait of Charlotte he always kept with him. He held it up, showing Mary the photo as he spoke and the woman let her eyes roam over the photo that Damon was thrusting in her face.

"She is called Charlotte Wallis," Damon spoke. "She was…she was my...I courted her and I had intended to marry her after the war. She has gone missing. Her mother is worried as am I. Please, we only ask that you locate her."

"I can't," Mary said, her voice gravelly. She had to be no older than thirty five, her eyes blue and wide, showing a hesitation but not an unkindness to them. "People already suspect me to be strange and I cannot do anything…not now…I have not learnt how to control my magic. I don't know how to and I haven't done it in a long time."

"Please," Damon tried once more. "I am not asking you to do anything you are uncomfortable-"

"-But you are," she protested to him. "You are asking me to do something I cannot do."

"She is a young woman," Stefan continued to speak. "She is kind and considerate. Her mother lost her husband and Charlotte is her only family. She has nothing else. Charlotte…she…do you have children, Miss…"

"Rowan," Mary said her last name. "And I did."

"I'm sorry," Stefan spoke.

"She was two," Mary said, "when she passed."

Stefan bowed his head as Damon looked down to the photo of Charlotte that he was holding in his fingertips. He let his finger trace the outline of her face, his eyes focused on hers as he wondered if Stefan could speak sense to the woman in front of her. Damon didn't entirely know how to be sensitive right now. He just needed Charlotte back.

"And what would you give to bring her back?" Stefan wondered, his voice soft as Lexi looked back to him.

Mary lowered her gaze as she let out a deep breath and Stefan continued pushing, knowing that he had to do something if they were ever going to find Charlotte.

"You would do anything," Stefan said confidently, "just as Marianna Wallis would do anything to bring her daughter back home safely. Please, she is a mother, just as you were."

Mary closed her eyes before moving off, leaving the door open wide behind her, clearly indicating that she was willing to help them without admitting it.

 _Greensboro, March, 1865_

Looking around the square, Damon shook his head. He had no idea how they were supposed to find Charlotte, nor did they have any idea who could have her. Greensboro was peaceful as they wandered around in the early morning sun, the three of them doing their best to think.

Mary had cut Damon's hand, saying that he had the strongest bond to Charlotte and how she would need his blood to locate her. They had managed to track her to Greensboro, but there was no specific location. On the outskirts of the city, Damon had looked and done his best to try to find anywhere that might appear abandoned.

"Where is she?" Damon mumbled to himself. "Charlotte, where are you?"

"She has to be hidden," Stefan said, trying to think. "Whoever has her clearly has her against her will."

"She could be hidden in any building with a basement or…well…anywhere else," Lexi spoke. "I think our best bet is to check the outskirts of the city. She could be in some kind of out building?"

"That's the problem," Damon complained to them. "She could be anywhere."

"Then we need to split up," Stefan said. "We need to split up and look for her. I'll stay in the city, Lexi you take the outskirts to the east and Damon head west."

"And meet back at the hotel this evening," Lexi said. "With or without her."

Damon nodded his head, not bothering to argue as he moved away, determined to try and find Charlotte.

…

Charlotte didn't know how long Katherine had been drinking from her, but she knew that she was struggling to remain awake. She was on the cusp between sleep and staying awake. Katherine had her cradled in her arms on the floor, the woman drinking from her slowly and steadily, doing what she had promised and dragging her death out.

She had gasped at the initial feeling of Katherine sinking her fangs into her, but she didn't know why. Her entire neck was full of bite marks while her body was slowly being drained. It was quiet. It was peaceful. Charlotte almost longed to move further into the peace.

Katherine pulled her fangs out from the girl's flesh before moving her hand up and down her neck, smearing the blood along her flesh for a moment before holding her fingers to her lips and sucking the remaining blood from it. Letting her go, Katherine watched as Charlotte's body fell to the floor and she moved to her feet, feeling reinvigorated.

"Almost there, Charlotte," Katherine cooed. "I doubt you have much blood left in you. I'll be back before you know it…perhaps another hour."

Charlotte said nothing to her as she heard the door close and Katherine locked her back in the dark room.

…

Damon was growing tired. He had moved at lightning speed along the outskirts of the city, checking everywhere that he could. But there was nothing. He could find nothing and there was no sign of Charlotte. But she had to be there. She had to be somewhere. He believed that. He truly believed that.

"Charlotte…come on, my love," Damon said in a whisper as he wandered through a forest.

He continued to move slowly until he saw a selection of buildings. But that was not what bothered him. What bothered him was a woman wandering away from a building, her hair in curled locks down her back as she went. Her cloak was tight around her shoulders and Damon swore that it looked like Katherine. She rounded the corner towards the main road and Damon shook his head.

Katherine was dead. She had burned in the church. Emily had told them that. Moving towards the building, a smell entered Damon's nostrils and he did his best not to let his mouth water. Wandering closer towards the smell, Damon found himself coming towards the back of the house. Looking down, there was a small door on the edge of the house on the ground. Clearly it lead down to a basement. Damon tugged the door open, the wood removed from the hinges as he looked down. There were steep steps down and Damon wasted no time in moving down them.

He came to the bottom and looked ahead. A thick wooden door rested straight in front of him and he moved towards it, tugging it open as the smell intoxicated him. He stepped back in fear at the sight before him, a candle slowly burning in the room as it neared the end of its wick.

"No," Damon said with haste, moving into the room as he saw her. "No, no, no, no," he continued to chant, collapsing onto his knees and grabbing hold of her, hauling her up to rest against his side, blood covering his suit as he looked to her.

"Charlotte," Damon spoke her name in a harsh tone, demanding for her to wake up. "Charlotte, open your eyes."

She didn't. Her eyes remained shut and Damon could hardly hear her heartbeat. There was nothing there. Her lips were parted and her eyes firmly closed. Her body was limp and her head lolled back.

"Charlotte," Damon spoke her name once more. "Charlotte, my love, come on. For me…please…"

Moving his wrist to his mouth, Damon tore at the skin there. He let the blood drain from his vein as he went to press his wrist to her lips. He held her head there, cradling the back of it gently as he forced the blood down her throat. He needed this. He needed her to wake up and come back to him.

...

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

_Greensboro, March, 1865_

Looking down at Charlotte, Damon felt a swell of emotions inside of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't fathom removing his hand from hers. He had taken her to the hotel where they were staying once he had fed her his blood. She was still sleeping and Damon suspected that she had been drained.

Stefan and Lexi had returned to the hotel and then left once they had seen Damon with Charlotte. Stefan knew that his brother would want to discuss things with Charlotte. No doubt she would have a lot of questions. She thought that Damon had died. She thought that Damon had died. She would have a lot of questions for when she saw him.

Damon didn't know how long it was before Charlotte opened her eyes. She looked up, her eyes seeing the ceiling above her. She was comfortable, her body resting on something soft in comparison to the cold stone floor she had been on. She moved the back of her hand to her forehead, a headache taking hold of her.

Looking over to the side, Charlotte felt something holding onto her hand. Noticing the fingers wrapped around hers, she looked up, her eyes widening as she saw him. Damon let his gaze meet hers before he moved his other hand to her cheek, sweeping her hair behind her ear.

"You're safe now," Damon whispered. "Charlotte, I have you."

"You can't," Charlotte said, her voice hoarse and her throat tight as she looked at him, wondering if this was real or just a dream. "You're dead."

"No," Damon responded with a shake of his head. "I'm here, Charlotte. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere…not again."

Biting down on her lip, Charlotte shook her head as she tried to force herself to sit up. Damon helped her, moving to sit on the side of the bed besides her, his arm hooking around her waist until she was resting against the headboard and her hand gripped onto his.

"She took me," Charlotte said. "Katherine…she took me and she told me that you weren't dead. She said that you couldn't be dead…that you would have left because you couldn't be around me. She….she never said that you were like her, but I…I don't know what else she could mean."

Damon looked down to his lap as horror flitted over Charlotte's face. Moving her hands to her mouth, she gasped lowly as her eyes closed and Damon felt a form of fear rise up inside of him. She knew. She might not have her memories, but she knew and he didn't know what to do. All that he could do was hope that she understood why he had done it.

"Charlotte-"

"-Is she right?" Charlotte interrupted him, her eyes wide and her face pale as she released his hand from hers and did her best not to look too traumatised. "You're like her, aren't you?"

Damon closed his eyes as Charlotte continued to stare at him. She did her best not to look too worried but she was finding it difficult. Instead she moved her hand to grab onto his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. As the two of them stared at each other, Damon felt a shallow breath escape his lips.

"I didn't know what to do," Damon spoke hurriedly. "Charlotte, I did what I thought was for the best."

She released his chin then and looked away from him. But now it was Damon's time for pleading. He moved with haste from the bed, standing up and letting his hands run through his hair as he spoke. It took him a while before he spoke, meanwhile all he could was watch Charlotte look worried.

"She turned us," Damon spoke to her. "Katherine has me under her control, Charlotte. She had me under her spell and I couldn't break it…before I knew what was happening she had changed me. She had given both me and Stefan her blood. I wasn't going to change…I was going to die…refuse to become this creature…but then Stefan couldn't control his need for blood. He brought you to me…he…he brought you to me and I drank from you."

Charlotte listened intently, her hands folded in her lap as she struggled to look at Damon. It was another moment before she shook her head and looked up, her eyes teary and her cheeks stained red from the crying. It was another moment before she chewed down on her lip and the pain on her face was evident.

"But you left me," Charlotte whispered and Damon bowed his head, a sense of shame taking hold of him. "You left me and I thought you dead."

"I know," Damon whispered, his voice strained. "I know what I did, Charlotte, and I know that it was wrong. I just…I just did what I thought was best. I could not ask you to stay with me like this, Charlotte. I will not age…I only think about feeding on blood…I cannot give you a family…all those things you deserve in the future, I cannot give to you."

"And so you took my memories from me?" she asked from him.

"I thought that it would make things easier for you," Damon said, coming to kneel on the bed besides her, his hands finding her cheeks. "My love, please believe me, I did all of this for you. I left so that you could move on."

"It would have been my choice to make," Charlotte responded. "You do not decide things for me, Damon."

"I understand-"

"-Do you?" Charlotte interrupted him. "Because I do not think you understand what I went through. I spent days…weeks…begging for it not to be true. I wanted you to come home. I wanted it to be a lie. I wanted you, Damon. I wanted you back so badly."

"But it cannot be that way, Charlotte," Damon responded, his forehead pressing against hers. "I cannot be with you."

"Because you are what she is," Charlotte said. "Damon, I do not…I may be damned, but I do not care. I just want you back."

"I know," Damon said, his eyes closing as he felt a range of emotions swell through him. It took him another moment before he dared to let his lips move to kiss her cheek. "And I want you back, Charlotte. I want it to be how it was, but it cannot be like that."

"Why not?" Charlotte demanded from him, her tone now moving on from anger to desperation. She grabbed hold of his wrists and removed his hands from her cheeks, letting her fingers curl into his before she pressed her lips to his knuckles. "Damon, I do not care what you are. I do not think you a monster. You are still my Damon…still the man I love…children…marriage…none of that matters to me."

Damon shook his head. "You say that now," Damon informed her, "but in the future I do not want you to resent me. I want you to be normal and happy."

"I am happy," Charlotte insisted, "when I am with you."

Damon held her hands tighter then, his hands moving to pull them up between their chests as he closed his eyes. He was doing his best to think rationally, but Charlotte was making it very difficult for him to do that. She was making it so difficult for him to think with his head instead of his heart.

"She took you from me once," Charlotte informed him. "Do not let her do it a second time. Do not let anyone take you from me."

He did his best to shake his head and tell her that it would be easier. But he couldn't. All he could do was nod his head and agree with her for the time being.

"I am not going anywhere, Charlotte. I will stay…for as long as you need me."

…

Damon returned to the hotel room with a bowl of broth to find Charlotte stood by the window, her arms wrapped around herself and a blanket over her shoulders. She was looking outside the window, her hand holding onto the curtain and pulling it back slightly so that she could glance downwards.

Closing the door softly, Damon deposited the broth on the dressing table before moving towards her. Gently, his footsteps echoed in the room, but Charlotte did not turn around. Instead, she remained still as Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers moving to lay flat on her stomach. She jumped for a second before she let her hands move onto his.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Damon kissed the side of her neck as she tilted her head to the side.

"How did you find me?" Charlotte enquired from him.

"Your mother found Stefan," Damon spoke. "She told him that you had not written to her in a long time. She was worried about you and she asked if I had seen you. Once I heard I knew that I had to find you. I…Katherine…I never thought that she would come back and do this to you."

"That would make two of us," Charlotte said.

"I will find her, Charlotte," Damon promised her. "She will never touch you again."

Charlotte shivered as she thought of what that woman had done. She nodded her head once and proceeded to rest her head back against Damon's shoulder, her eyes closing tightly.

…

Looking to Stefan, Damon didn't know what to say to his brother. He had left Charlotte to sleep. She had closed her eyes while she was leaning against Damon and then before he knew it, she had fallen asleep. Damon had gently let her rest down on the bed before he moved off to find his brother. Sure enough, finding Stefan wasn't difficult. He discovered him loitering in the corridor.

"Katherine took her," Damon spoke.

"She is certain?"

"Positive," Damon answered back. "Has there been any sighting of her in the town?"

"Nothing," Stefan said. "Lexi is still out there and seeing if she can discover anything. If Katherine has been here then there is bound to be some disappearances. She feeds on human blood."

"She fed on Charlotte," Damon said, hands balled into fists as he leant against the wall, his head falling back and his eyes closing. "She fed on her…almost drained her…"

"She didn't," Stefan said with haste, moving to press his hand against his brother's shoulder. "You saved her, Damon. You saved her before anything could happen to her."

"And what if I was too late?" Damon demanded from his brother. "She would have…"

"Do not think like that," Stefan demanded from Damon, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yes, Damon," a new voice entered the fray and both brothers looked down the corridor towards where the voice had come from, their eyes narrowing. "I did hate it when you were morbid."

Stood there was the woman who had caused both brothers so much pain. Dressed in a fine blue gown with her hate between her hands, her smile firmly plastered on her face, was Katherine.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

_Greensboro, March, 1865_

Damon felt rage swell up inside of him. He didn't know how to contain it or if he even wanted to. The rage inside of him was building at the sight of her. If it hadn't have been for Stefan's hand on his arm holding him back, he would have launched himself at her and done whatever he could have to kill her. He couldn't stand the sight of her.

"Now, now, Damon, there is no need to look so down," Katherine declared and Damon snarled. "I am only here to see how she is doing."

"If only you had burned in that church," Damon hissed at her, his voice low and harsh. "Because it would have been a less painful death than the one I will give you."

Katherine laughed then, the noise shrill and light. It was then when the door to the chamber opened and Damon moved with haste. He took hold of Charlotte by the hand before anyone else could move. Katherine almost laughed again at the sight of Damon acting so protective of her. She said nothing, choosing to keep silent instead.

"What is she doing here?" Charlotte demanded, her other hand moving over her body to take hold of Damon by the arm, gripping onto it tightly.

"She has either got a death wish or she has come to offer a sincere apology," Damon hissed. "Either way, the outcome of her being here will be the same."

Katherine let her lips rise once more. She loved the sight of Damon growing angry. She adored him looking like angry. It really was a good look on him. Not many people could pull it off, but Damon definitely could. He was never the one she favoured, but toying with him had been quite fun. Besides, Stefan was the one she had always longed for.

But, if she had truly longed for him, then surely she would have been more like Damon. She would have left him alone and gone off. She should have done that. She didn't. She couldn't. She liked to mess with people. How could she not? It proved to be much more entertaining than she could imagine. There were times when she wondered if she went too far, but she failed to care.

"Damon," Katherine sighed his name. "Why not invite me in and we can discuss this?"

Charlotte's grip on Damon increased, a sense of fear taking hold of her. She didn't know if she could be that close to Katherine again. The sight of the woman was enough to make her skin crawl. She didn't know how much she could handle. She detested the idea of Katherine being in her chamber. She should be nowhere near her.

"I think not," Damon said, feeling the grip that Charlotte had on him increase. "You can say what you have to say and then I will end you."

Katherine laughed once more, but Stefan remained cautious. He knew not to push Katherine, sensing that she could be just as dangerous, if not more dangerous, than the two brothers combined. Stefan only wondered where Lexi was. Perhaps she would be able to help them if violence appeared to be the only option left.

"Damon," Katherine spoke, moving down the hall and brushing by him, her hand going to his shoulder as she swept into the chamber. "Let us stop with this fake pretence and head into the room and discuss this."

Damon growled lowly as Katherine entered the room and took a seat on the chaise longue. She draped herself elegantly over it before Damon walked back in with Stefan on his tail and Charlotte still holding onto his arm. Stefan closed the door and folded his arms over his chest, his chin jutting out as he aimed to play peacemaker.

"You took Charlotte. Why?" Stefan demanded.

Katherine sighed. "Why not?" she retaliated. "I found your little Charlotte working in a camp and I could not resist taking her. I wanted to see what all of the fuss was about. I have to say that she does have nice blood, but I would not say it is the tastiest I have had."

Charlotte shuddered as Damon moved to take hold of her by the waist. Both of them were stood at the end of the bed with Stefan in between them, making sure that war did not break out in the room.

"Stop it," Stefan was the one to snarl. "You do not do things for no reason. We want to know the reason."

"Because I was bored," Katherine said with a roll of her eyes. "Because I could. Because I wanted to. Because she was the one who annoyed me the most in Mystic Falls. You can take your pick of reasons. I did it because she is nothing to me, just like I thought she was nothing to you."

Damon almost winced at hearing her speak in such a manner. He shook his head as he watched her and Charlotte bit down on her tongue. "I was snapped from your spell the minute you turned me. I saw exactly what you had done and what you were. Do you think that I would ever pick you over Charlotte willingly?"

Katherine smirked and let her lip curl upwards. "If you had any sense then you would."

"Stop it," Stefan said. "Katherine, we want nothing to do with you. Do you not see that?"

"Oh, I see it," Katherine promised him. "I see everything very clearly. You both thought that I was dead, but I see now that it might have been for the best if I let you find out later on. Then again, it has been fun to watch you squirm."

"You really need to stop," Stefan said as he saw his brother's rage inside of him. He was doing his best to keep him calm, but it was impossible. Damon was about to see red and Stefan worried that he would not be able to hold him back. But he was also worried about the power that Katherine had. She was older than they were and he did not doubt that they were more powerful.

"Why?" Katherine asked, looking to Stefan. "This is much more fun than anything else."

"What?" Stefan wondered. "You think that it is fun to almost kill someone?"

"Stefan, I know what you have been doing in Mystic Falls," Katherine said. "You have been feeding from girls and leaving them. You let them die…you did that…and now you lecture me on wanting to kill one girl who I detest?"

"I did nothing to you!" Charlotte was the one to roar then, unable to stop herself. She hated what Katherine was doing and she wanted her to go. She wanted her to leave and let them be alone. "I never did anything to you. You were the one who came and took Damon from me. You poisoned his mind. You did that."

"Because I saw his true potential," Katherine said. "I know more about him than you ever will, little Charlotte. Besides, has he even been intimate with you?"

Charlotte felt her cheeks heat up then as Damon shook his head. He did not want to discuss this. He did not want Charlotte to feel inadequate to Damon. She was anything but inadequate and Damon knew that. The fact that he had been intimate with Katherine meant nothing to him now.

"I take that as a no," Katherine said.

"Charlotte is a lady," Damon snarled. "Did you think that I would dishonour her like that?"

"Or perhaps you do not love her like you claim to?" Katherine said. "Besides, why not change her, Damon? I take it that she is full of your blood?"

"Because I could not do that to her," Damon said. "I never wanted this life. You forced this life on me. I will not force it onto Charlotte. I would never do that."

"Perhaps not," Katherine said, "but what if I made the decision easier for you?"

Before Damon could do anything, Katherine had moved across the room and grabbed hold of Charlotte from his grip. Pulling her into her arms, her back against her chest, Katherine held onto her head and then twisted. Damon shrieked in anger at the noise of cracking bones before Katherine dropped Charlotte to the floor, her body unmoving and collapsed in a heap.

Damon moved to her and sank down onto his knees on the floor, moving to take hold of her body. She was dead. His Charlotte was dead. Looking to her, she wasn't moving nor was she breathing. Her neck was twisted and her eyes were wide open, horror and fear clear in them.

"How dare you?" Damon seethed. "How dare you?"

"Oh come on, Damon," Katherine whinged. "This makes it easier for you now. Just turn her and you can have her forever."

Damon moved then, using his speed to grab hold of Katherine by the neck. He pushed her up against the wall as she felt her fangs protrude and she snarled at him. He snarled back, longing to rip into her. He wanted her to feel the pain that he was feeling. But he didn't know what that would achieve. Charlotte should be his main priority.

"I did what was necessary."

"Damon," Stefan tried to calm his brother down. "Stop it."

"I mean…I hope that you gave her enough blood to turn her and not just heal her," Katherine said, her lips twitching. "Or else that could be interesting when she fails to wake up."

Damon was about to lunge at Katherine, but she was stronger, pushing him from her until he fell to the floor. She looked down to him and then back to Stefan, the smile still on her face as she wandered towards the door, holding herself with her usual elegance as she went. Damon wished that he could do more. He wished that he could kill her, but it was pointless. She would win while he was so weak.

"Leave," Stefan snarled at her. "Leave before I help him kill you."

"We both know that would never happen," Katherine said and Damon crawled back to Charlotte, cupping her cheek in his fingertips and feeling how cold she was.

Picking her up as Katherine left, Damon cradled her against his body, sitting on the bed and holding her to him. Her limp body was so light and she was so cold that even Damon could feel it. Bending down to bury his nose into her hair, he inhaled intensely, silently longing for her to come back to him as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"We need to wait for nightfall," Damon declared. "We need to wait for her to wake up again."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will," Stefan said, trying to keep the faith. "Damon…she will come back."

"You do not know that!" Damon yelled. "And if she doesn't then I swear to God I will spend the rest of my days hunting that bitch down until I am strong enough to kill her for this! I will never quit, Stefan…she did this…she ruined my Charlotte…the only good in my life…the only pure thing I have…"

Stefan felt sorrow wash over him as he watched his brother hold onto Charlotte, his grip unrelenting as he sobbed over her body. He refused to put her down or let her go. He couldn't do it. He needed her back. Damon only hoped that he would be able to get her back. He didn't know what he would do with out her.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

_Greensboro, March, 1865_

Damon didn't release Charlotte until the night fell. He cradled her body in his arms as Stefan watched on. He had stood against the wall, his hands holding onto his chin as he wondered exactly what he should do. He took his time devising a plan, knowing that Charlotte would be hungry when she woke. He knew the feeling of wanting blood, but he knew that Damon would keep her on a tight leash and not let her indulge her urges.

Stefan would secure her some blood that night. He would not kill, nor would he get caught. He would ask Lexi to go with him. He took his time to think for a few moments as his brother continued to let his hand cup Charlotte's cheek gently, his thumb roaming over her cheekbone as he did everything in his power to make sure she was safe and well. He was not going to let her out of his sight.

Of course, no one could predict what would happen when she woke. Stefan had been true to his word and he had promised Damon he would find blood without drawing attention to himself. Damon had been alone when Charlotte had awoken, her eyes fluttering open. She was groggy and slow, her hands flailing in front of her as she grabbed hold of Damon's arm that was still holding her around the waist. Looking up, her eyes met his as Damon looked down to her.

"What happened?" Charlotte wondered in a whisper, realising that she was perched in Damon's lap. "Damon, what happened?"

"I am so sorry," Damon could only say as he heard the fear in her voice. He bowed his head, sniffing loudly as his grip around her waist increased and she let out a shaky breath before nodding her head, seeming to understand and remember what happened. "Charlotte, I am so sorry."

"Katherine did this, didn't she?" she asked from him. "I remember her being here."

"Yes," Damon said to her. "And I swear to you that I will do everything that I can to have revenge on her. She knew that you had my blood and she…she took the choice from you, Charlotte. She took the choice to live from you."

Charlotte nodded. "I know," she said to him, slipping from his grip and moving through the room, her arms folded around her stomach as Damon watched her move, wondering how she could be acting so calmly. "Damon…if…if she changed me…she…I need human blood, do I not?"

Damon moved to his feet and looked to her. "If you want to complete the transition," he confirmed.

"And if I do not then I die," Charlotte said and Damon nodded.

"Stefan has gone to secure blood for you," he informed her. "He should be back soon. I need you to know that it is your choice what you want to do. I will not force you into any decision."

Charlotte looked confused for a moment. "You do not wish for me to live?" she asked of him.

"Do not be foolish," Damon urged from her, moving forwards until he had her waist in his hands, holding onto it gently. "I want you to live, Charlotte, but I want you to decide what it is you want. I…I was going to die…that was my choice…but this is your choice."

"And what do you want?" Charlotte asked from him.

Damon bent down to kiss her chastely, hoping that would be enough of an answer for her. She said nothing as he pulled back and looked down to her, his eyes searching hers as he felt her hands clasp onto his shoulders delicately.

"I want you," was all he answered. "You are all I have ever wanted, Charlotte."

"Then there is no choice, is there?" she asked from him. "I need to finish the transition. I need to finish it and then I can be with you, can I not? Damon, that is what I have always wanted. You knew that before you left. You knew that I wanted to be with you and if this is the only way then so be it."

"Charlotte…this…" Damon trailed off, "you are surprisingly calm about all of this."

"Do you think so?" she asked from him, her hands running along his shoulders as she looked down and he saw her hair fall into her face. "I am terrified, Damon. On the inside I am terrified."

"I will stay by your side," Damon said to her, his hand moving to curl against her chin and draw her gaze back to his as he spoke to her in a soft voice. "I will always stay by your side, Charlotte."

Holding onto her tightly, Damon felt her bury her cheek against his chest as he kept his arms tightly around her, knowing that he had to do everything in his power to keep her safe. She was the only one that mattered now.

…

Charlotte sat on the edge of the bed as she held onto the glass bottle of blood. Stefan and Lexi stood by the door while Damon sat next to Charlotte. He had removed his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, his waistcoat still on his body. He moved a hand to Charlotte's back, his fingers splaying over the small of her back as he looked to her with adoration. Stefan almost felt his chest pang at the sight of his brother. He had never seen a man look enamoured with a woman before.

"It tastes better than it looks," Lexi promised Charlotte as she saw her hesitation.

"And where did you get it from?" Damon wondered.

"We are in the middle of a war," Stefan responded. "Blood was not difficult to come by, brother. Believe me, no one died for it. I knew that you would not approve should that happen."

"He would not be the only one," Charlotte whispered in a soft tone. "If I drink this then it will be done?"

"It will be done," Damon nodded his head to her. "You need to drink and then you will be like us. There might be some pain…your teeth…well…they change. I will also need to find some way to help you in the sun."

"I see," Charlotte said. "And it is either this or death."

"Afraid so," Lexi responded to her question.

"Then it is this," Charlotte said and sipped on the blood.

Damon closed his eyes for a few moments as the noises of her drinking echoed through the room. He said nothing as he peeled his eyes open and looked to her. He saw her finish the blood and place the empty jar on the floor before looking to Damon. He saw some worry in her gaze before kissing her on the top of her head, holding her to him as he knew that this was it now.

…

Thankfully Lexi knew someone who was able to protect Charlotte from the sun. She had taken Charlotte's necklace that Damon had given her and had it altered so that she could go into the sun. The first time they left the hotel, she had been hesitant, wondering if there would be some pain. But there was nothing. She felt nothing. She took hold of Damon's arm as he led her through Greensboro. Both of them had agreed to travel back home to Mystic Falls after Charlotte had told him that she needed to speak with her mother.

They had a long journey back and Damon had agreed to travel by train, despite knowing that he had super speed alongside Charlotte. They had bid goodbye to Stefan and Lexi at the train station, thanking them for all of their help and promising to see them soon again. Charlotte had smiled to them and thanked them with vigour for everything they had done. She had moved alongside him, wondering if she was going too fast or if this was the normal pace. She didn't know. She didn't understand if she looked normal.

Damon had assured her she looked fine, dressed in a large blue gown with white gloves. She had a soft blue hat on top of her head, her red curls bungled underneath it. She allowed Damon to help her onto the train, holding his hand out in a gentleman like fashion before following her up. He found their compartment and opened the door before closing it firmly and settling down on the seat across from Charlotte.

"My teeth ache," she informed him in a whisper as she moved her hand to prod at her gums and Damon chuckled before moving slowly, leaning across to take hold of her wrists and pull her hands from her gums.

"Prodding and probing at them will not make them ache any less, darling," he told her, kissing the backs of her hands as he kept them gathered in his grip. "Let me try to distract you."

"And how do you intend to do that, Mr. Salvatore?" she teased him as Damon moved to sit next to her, his arm moving to wrap over her shoulders as he kept one of her hands in his grip.

He pulled the bowler hat from his head and threw it over to the opposite seat, unbuttoning his suit jacket and then loosening his tie slowly. He took hold of her free hand back in his, resting it on his thigh as he bent down and kissed her slowly, the motion lingering and tantalising as Charlotte closed her eyes and felt herself sink back into her seat. Damon pulled back after a moment, a smirk on his face.

"Well, that did work," Charlotte whispered to him.

"I try my best," he promised her in a whisper and kiss her quickly one more time.

She pulled her hat from her head and threw it across to rest next to Damon's. Closing her eyes for a moment as Damon toyed with her fingers inside of his, she rested her head back against the seat.

"Where do you want to go?" Damon enquired from her. "We can go anywhere you want, Charlotte. We can see anything. We can do anything."

"I do not know," Charlotte admitted to him. "I have not thought about it really. All I can think about is going back to see my mother."

Damon could sense there was some apprehension as she bit down on her bottom lip. He took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head.

"What if she cannot stand me, Damon?" Charlotte worried. "What if she hates the sight of me?"

Damon shook his head. "I doubt that could happen," he informed her. "Your mother knew what I had become and she trusted me with you still. She did not look at me like a monster. She did not look at me like my father looked at me when I was human. She will feel no different about you."

"You sound so confident," Charlotte muttered.

"Because I know her," Damon responded. "I know her and I know how much she loves you. She adores you more than you can realise. She will be there for you through anything. You are still her daughter."

Charlotte inhaled a sharp breath and nodded her head once. She moved to peck him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"Whatever for?"

"For making me feel better…through everything," Charlotte said to him. "Damon, there was a time when I thought that I would never see you again and now I have you forever…and I need to make the most of it. I cannot see what we are as a curse, but as a blessing."

Damon continued to look down to her with intrigue. He said nothing for a few moments; instead all he could do was bend down to kiss her chastely. He squeezed hold of her hand as the train lurched forwards and he realised what he wanted to ask from her. He had known it all along. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was going to make sure he got it.

"If you are going to be with me forever then I suspect we should make it official, should we not?" he asked from her. "Marry me, Charlotte?"

Charlotte's smile seemed to widen as she nodded her head hastily and kissed Damon once again, wondering if turning into a vampire should feel like this. She only wondered if anything could stop her from feeling as though she was on cloud nine.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

_Mystic Falls, March, 1865_

Charlotte clung onto Damon's hand tightly as they wandered through the town. Damon could feel eyes settling on them, but he held his head up high, his hand holding onto Charlotte's, their fingers tightly entwined as he took a moment to look down to her. His hat almost fell from his head as she caught his eye and he managed a small smile.

"Everything will be fine," he promised her in a gentle voice.

"People are watching us," Charlotte said. "Everyone in this town is watching us."

"I suspect you know why," Damon told her. "You disappeared for a while and I went off to war and now we are here. They are probably wondering what happened. Regardless, the last time I was here we were not together and Katherine was still in the picture."

"And people love to gossip," she said and Damon chuckled darkly, moving to kiss the back of her hand softly.

"Then let them," he whispered to her.

Coming to the edge of town, they made the familiar walk back towards Charlotte's old house. She only hoped her mother was there. They had been travelling for hours, yet Charlotte wasn't tired. She was still aching and a part of her felt as though she needed to feed. Damon had managed to secure them blood to drink and Charlotte had been slightly repulsed, but once she had sipped on it she didn't want to stop.

"She is home," Damon said as they approached her house. "The side window of the kitchen is open."

"So it is," Charlotte whispered.

Damon could sense the nerves in her voice, but he knew that he needed to calm her. He wanted to make her see that everything would be fine, but he didn't know how to do that. As they approached the steps up to the house, Charlotte watched on as Damon took the lead, knocking on the door. She stood next to him, dropping her hand from his as they heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

The wood was pulled wide open and there stood Marianna, a towel in her hand as she wiped her hands on them. It soon fell from her grip and tumbled to the floor as she saw the figure in front of her. Her hands flew to her mouth a soft sob escaped her. She moved with haste then, tears falling down her cheek as she flung her arms around her daughter, hauling her to her.

"Charlotte," she sobbed her name as Charlotte wrapped her arms around her mother. "Were have you been? What happened?"

She pulled back and cupped her daughter's cheek, noticing that she felt slightly cold. She wore a blue gown, a hat on top of her head. She looked more like she belonged to a Founding Family than she did a Wallis. It was a moment before Marianna ushered her inside along with Damon, offering him a soft smile as she squeezed his arm, silently thanking him for bringing her daughter home.

"I am so sorry," Charlotte said to her mother. "A lot has happened and I do not know how to tell you…"

"Charlotte, you can tell me anything," Marianna urged her, sitting down on the settee and pulling Charlotte with her while Damon stood by the doorway. Marianna kept hold of her daughter's hands and Charlotte took a deep breath before preparing to tell the story.

"I was working in the camp," she said in a small voice, "and it was dark and late and…and I don't know exactly what happened, mother, but something knocked me out and the next thing I knew I woke up in a basement. Katherine…the vampire…she had taken me. She wanted to kill me for what I had done…for…I don't really know why, but I think it was to do with Damon."

Marianna ground her teeth together, her grip on Charlotte's hands increasing as she struggled to control her rage. She wanted to find Katherine and give her a piece of her mind. No doubt she would want to do more than that when she discovered what she had done to her daughter.

"Damon found me," Charlotte said. "She had drained me…taken a lot of my blood…but Damon gave me his to help me recover. He took me to a hotel and he helped me get better, but then Katherine came back and…mother…please…just don't hate me…"

Charlotte bowed her had and Damon felt his chest clench at the sight of her making the movement. She was struggling to keep her breath calm and she was struggling not to cry. He almost wanted to finish the story, but he couldn't do it for her. She wanted to do this herself.

"What did she do to you, Charlotte?" Marianna urged from her daughter, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew. She had an idea, but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want it to be true.

"She broke my neck," Charlotte said and Marianna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I came back because I had Damon's blood in me after he had healed me. I…you know what happened…because I am here…because I chose to do this. I chose to stay with Damon."

It was another moment before Marianna bowed her head and Charlotte watched her. Closing her eyes, Marianna's tears fell down her cheeks as Charlotte looked over to Damon. He remained stoic, but he nodded his head to her, promising her that things would be fine. He would see to it. Marianna pulled her hands to her cheeks, wiping her tears away and sniffing before looking to her daughter.

"You are one of them," Marianna said and Charlotte nodded her head.

"I am," she responded. "It was either this or die and I did not want to die. I could not die, mother."

Marianna nodded her head. "I know," she said to her. "Charlotte, I do not blame you. I blame Katherine. She took you and did this to you. If…if she had her way then without Damon you would not be here. For that I am grateful."

"You would not wish to see me dead instead?" she wondered and Marianna almost looked appalled.

"Charlotte, you are the only family I have left," Marianna said. "I would not see you dead. I would prefer for you not to be a vampire, but if this keeps you alive then so be it. If this is what you want and if this is what makes you happy then I will not take that from you."

"Thank you," Charlotte said, her voice almost breaking as Marianna moved to peck her on the cheek. "I know that this is not easy."

Marianna chuckled and sniffed, her hands wiping her tears away. "It is easier than I had thought it might be. In my mind I was thinking the worst, Charlotte. This…this is bad…not ideal…but better than my thoughts."

"Better than mine too," Charlotte admitted.

"But you both know that is dangerous for you to stay here, yes?" Marianna said, looking to Damon who shrugged his shoulders before moving further into the room and sitting down in the armchair by the window.

"I suspect we should not linger too long," Damon said. "Have people caught on?"

"People have suspicions," Marianna said with a firm nod. "You and Stefan both disappeared at the same time after a lot of girls went missing, alongside members of the Founding Family. You were also both associated with Katherine and her identity was revealed."

"When can we expect them to turn up with their pitchforks?" Damon wondered and Marianna's lips quirked upwards.

"Did they see you in town?"

"They did," Damon said. "They were whispering about us being together more than anything, but I was not really paying attention if I am to be truly honest."

"Then you should both go before they come here," Marianna said.

"I…no…" Charlotte said with a shake of her head. "I cannot go."

"You can and you will," Marianna firmly said. "If they find out what you have become then I have no desire to see what they will do to you. I want you to go and I want you to be safe. Write to me and tell me where you are. I will come and visit…but this is your life now, Charlotte. You belong with Damon."

"But I want to be with you," Charlotte whispered and for a moment she felt like a child.

Moving to hold her daughter for a moment, Marianna pulled back after a second and stood, looking to Damon. Nodding over to him, he stepped forwards and she moved her arms around his neck, pecking him on the cheek.

"Keep her safe," she urged from him.

"Always," Damon told her.

Damon stepped back as the two women bid goodbye to each. Charlotte looked to Damon and nodded, indicating that she was ready to leave. Marianna urged them out of the back door, both of them rushing down the yard. Charlotte turned around to look to her mother one more time and Marianna managed a small smile, assuring her daughter that everything was going to be fine.

 _New York, May, 1865_

Settling down on the bed, Charlotte looked over the letter she had received from her mother before dropping it onto the bedside table. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Damon was still there, resting on the bed with his hands behind his head. She moved to lay down besides him, rolling onto her side and propping her head up with her hand.

Damon rolled his head to the side to look to her, his brows arched as he wondered what she was thinking. It took another moment before she smiled and Damon moved his hand to her cheek, stroking it softly.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to her.

"Fine," she said to him. "I am better than fine really, but I want you to know that…even after everything that happened…I am happy. I am happy because I am finally with you."

Damon smiled widely then, moving closer to her and kissing her chastely. Pressing her lips to his, he let his hand move down to hold onto her neck. She smiled into the kiss, her hands moving to hold onto him tightly before she pulled back.

"So what now?" Charlotte asked of him. "We have lived in New York for the past two months. Maybe we should try to settle down somewhere? What do you think?"

"Settle down?" Damon wondered from her.

"Yes," Charlotte said. "We could be together somewhere new."

"Is that what you want?" Damon wondered from her, his hand moving to rest on her waist. "You want the cute little house and the quiet lifestyle?"

"Is that not what you want?" she wondered and Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Eventually, maybe," he told her. "But we have eternity together, Charlotte. Besides, we will need to keep moving on wherever we chose to settle down. When we do not age and our neighbours do…well…that becomes problematic."

"I suspect so," Charlotte nodded as Damon pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head by his neck as she closed her eyes and he held her tightly. "So what is it that you wish for, Damon?"

"To travel," Damon answered her. "I want us to see places and be together. I want us to leave here and just be us…go places where no one judges us…be happy. I want that for a little while."

Charlotte took a second before she nodded her head. "If that is what you want then it is what I want too. Besides, so long as I am with you then I am happy."

…

Charlotte had promised Damon that she would be fine wandering New York while he did what needed to be done. Apparently Stefan had written to him and he needed to respond to the letter. His inheritance was safe and locked away, plus there was no evidence to link him to their father's murder. Damon had sat at the desk in the hotel suite, writing to his brother to warn him that he should not return to Mystic Falls. He had told him of the rumours surrounding their disappearance and he didn't want to see him get into trouble.

As Damon folded the letter up, he heard he lock to the door turn. Pushing the letter into the envelope, he smiled as he spoke.

"Good timing, I have just finished," he informed her before looking to where she stood in the door. The smile slowly fell from his face as her image entered his eyes and he stood up, the chair toppling over behind him.

She was shaking, her hands quivering in front of her as she sobbed. But that wasn't what worried Damon. What worried Damon was the fact that she was covered in blood.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

_New York, May, 1865_

Damon rushed towards Charlotte as soon as he saw her in the doorway. Taking hold of her by the waist, he guided her inside before shutting the door and locking it. He guided her towards the seat he had been sat in and sat her down, her hands still in front of her as she shook violently. Damon picked up the bowl of water and moved to the desk, placing it down and reaching for the cloth, wetting it and then moving it to her hands.

"What happened, Charlotte?" he asked of her as she continued to stare straight ahead, clearly in some kind of trance. She looked to Damon, her eyes wide and wet as Damon continued to clean the blood off of her. "Charlotte, I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me the truth."

"I didn't mean to," Charlotte whispered and Damon nodded.

"I know," he said to her.

"I don't know if I killed her," Charlotte whispered in a soft voice. "I don't know if I did…it's just…she had a paper cut and I couldn't…the smell of it…"

"Where did it happen?"

"Down Fourth Avenue," Charlotte said. "I compelled her to forget along with the man she was with. I…I pulled her into an alley. No one saw me except her husband and I made them both forget, but she was weak, Damon. I didn't know how to stop. I didn't know how to stop and I didn't want to stop."

"Charlotte, I do not blame you," Damon said with a firm shake of his head, rinsing the cloth he was using and then moving to run it down her skin again. "I should have gone with you. I should have known that there was a chance of an accident. You are still young."

Charlotte shook her head. "This is not your fault," she said. "I chose to drink from her. I chose to do it and I wanted to do it. All I can think about is doing it again, Damon."

"No, Charlotte, love," Damon said in a whisper, moving to take hold of her hands as he tossed the cloth over his shoulder, not caring if it was still damp. He squeezed her hands as she looked to him. "You need to give yourself much more credit, Charlotte. You didn't kill her. You didn't do it and I think that shows just how much control you have."

Charlotte shook her head and sniffed. "But if I was better then I would not have done it in the first place."

"Do you think we have not slipped up before?" Damon asked her. "Charlotte, I slipped up when I drank from you and there have been plenty of other times I have wanted to drink from people. Look at Stefan and what he did. Charlotte, this does not make you a bad person."

"I feel terrible," Charlotte whispered in a soft voice, shaking her head back and forth. "I feel so terrible."

"No," Damon said, sweeping her into his arms and allowing her to bury her face against his shoulder as he ran a hand down her back, trying to keep her calm as she clung onto his shoulders. Damon moved to kiss the top of her head softly, wondering what he was going to do. "Charlotte, you have no need to feel guilty. There will be many times when we both feel like this, but we will be fine. We will get through it together."

Charlotte nodded against his shoulder and Damon clung onto her, wondering just what would happen in the future. Damon only hoped that they would be fine in the end.

…

Damon walked down the street with Charlotte on his arm the following day. She had insisted that they go past the location where she had attacked the woman. Thankfully, there was no police presence around it, nor was there any news that anyone had been attacked. Damon suspected she had managed to find a hospital and survive. He hoped that was the case because he didn't know if Charlotte could handle living with the knowledge that she had killed.

Charlotte's grip on his arm increased as they left the scene and he looked down to her, a smile on his face as he forced it onto his face. She managed a small smile back to him before he began speaking as they waited to cross the road.

"Perhaps we should move on?" Damon asked from her. "Maybe we should go somewhere else for a little while?"

"Where were you thinking?" she asked from him.

"I'm thinking we go to Britain for a while," Damon said to her. "We could go and explore. I have heard there are some nice rural retreats where we could go for walks?"

"Sounds lovely," Charlotte nodded her head, but her mind was clearly distracted. He took a deep breath and nodded. Perhaps they were just in need of going somewhere else.

 _Lake District, June, 1865_

Damon opened the drapes and looked out over the water, unable to believe the stunning scenery he was witnessing. He stood there, leaning against the side of the window with his arms folded over his chest. Turning his head over his shoulder, he looked to Charlotte as she remained laid in bed. She was rolled onto her side, one arm dangling from the bed while the duvet was pulled up to her waist. The white nightgown she wore was askew around her body while her hair was unruly on the pillow. Damon couldn't help but think of how stunning she looked. He knew she would complain if he said anything, insisting she looked terrible, but he didn't care. He took a moment to smile and then look back over the view as the sun peaked out from over the hills.

They had spent a weekend in the Lake District, travelling all the way from New York and posing as a young couple that had inherited a fortune. To an extent, that was true. Damon had inherited his father's wealth alongside Stefan and he had enough money to see him through for a long time. Charlotte had suggested they find work, but Damon had promised her there was no need.

Damon had suggested they head for France next week and Charlotte had agreed with him. There were times when Damon wondered what was going on back home. Had Stefan gone back home? Had he dared to return? Was he still with Lexi? Damon didn't know. He had said how grateful he was that Stefan had helped him, but they had gone their own ways.

"What are you thinking about?"

Damon was taken off guard by the feeling of Charlotte's arms around his waist, holding onto him as her cheek pressed against his back. Damon's hands took hold of hers as he lifted one hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled against his back, kissing just by his shoulder as he wore only his collarless shirt.

"Stefan," Damon admitted to her. "I was just wondering where he was."

"I am certain he is safe," Charlotte said. "Do you miss him?"

"A bit," Damon admitted to her. "I was so angry with him after everything he had done, but then he helped me find you. I just…I think that we need time apart from each other. I think that we need it."

"Do you write to him?"

"No," Damon admitted. "Perhaps I will one day."

"I am certain he would like that," Charlotte smiled. "Regardless, we both know that you will always love each other. After everything you have been through, you will always have each other."

"Perhaps," Damon said and turned around to face her, his own hands circling her waist and taking hold of it delicately. "I suspect it is Katherine who I should be the most angry with after everything she did."

Charlotte shook her head, moving to kiss him chastely. "She is not worth it," she said to him. "Besides, we are the ones who have bested her, Damon. We are together and she is simply sad and alone."

"She is," Damon said. "Anyway, that is enough dwelling. I was thinking we could go for a walk when we are ready? Take a stroll around the lake and then find somewhere for tea?"

"Sounds lovely," Charlotte smiled to him.

 _Paris, June, 1872_

Damon and Charlotte had spent their years travelling when she received the news. She was lounged in bed in an apartment that her and Damon were renting during the summer. She had to confess that she had seen the sights and Damon had spared no expense. They had returned to Paris, intent on spending the summer there when Charlotte's mother had sent word to her.

Charlotte had broken down as soon as she read the letter. Damon had been by her side after a second, cradling her to him as he took the letter from her and read through it. He closed his eyes once he had finished, placing the letter down as Charlotte clung onto the arm he had across her body holding her. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath and shook his head.

Marianna was ill. She had little time left and had asked to see Charlotte one final time. Damon had clung onto her and tried to comfort her, but he was struggling. She was inconsolable. They often tried to visit Marianna once a year, but each time they left was difficult. They would make sure no one noticed them come to Mystic Falls and each time Marianna had asked when the two of them were going to be married. They had said that there was no rush, but now Damon suspected there would be a rush.

He didn't mention it at the time. Instead he kept silent and planned how they would get back to Mystic Falls as quickly as possible.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


End file.
